


But I Make These High Heels Work

by DunFunJoseph



Category: All Time Low, Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Halsey, Melanie Martinez - Fandom, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Phandom, Supernatural, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: ALOT OF WEED LMAO, Alot of parties, Alternate Universe - High School, Bandom - Freeform, Brendon Is a hoe, Brendon smokes so much weed, COMMENT DOWN BELOW IF YOU READ TAGS, Corn - Freeform, DESTIEL IS THE REASON I CRI EVER KNIGHT, Dan Becomes a fuckboi, Dan and Phil Are Lowkey lame, F/F, F/M, I dont know how to tag, Joe is a drug dealer, Josh Likes to fight, KIK, M/M, Memes, Pete Also Likes to fight, Phil is a little nerd, Phil is a sweet boy on the outside AGGRESSIVE RAT BOY ON THE INSIDE, Pranks, Supernatural - Freeform, Sushi, Weed, Whisk - Freeform, Zordon Jun Is The New Joshler, daddy - Freeform, group chat au, pete is a meme, phil still tops tho, this story's a mess, who tf reads tags tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2018-08-16 04:40:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 75
Words: 53,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8087695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DunFunJoseph/pseuds/DunFunJoseph
Summary: Brendon Creates A Group Chat And It Goes Down Hill From That Point On





	1. Usernames and Shiz

**Author's Note:**

> This....Is gonna be fun LMAO
> 
> so, just a reminder Daddy and Mommy aka Jack and Alex switch usernames a lot so if you get confused shhhhh go with it hahahah Ps: EXCUSE MY BAD GRAMMAR I NEVER READ IT BEFORE I POST RIP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's gonna A LOT of characters so here are the usernames

(Usernames) 

Beebo- Brendon Urie

Mommy & Kitty BaraKat- Alex Gaskarth

Daddy- Jack Barakat

Tree Stump: Patrick Stump

Pepe Wentz & Meme Wentz- Pete Wentz

TyJo- Tyler Joseph

Fronk- Frank Iero

Milk Fren- Gerard Way

Dalldy & Meme Son- Dallon Weekes

RyHoe- Ryan Ross

Wikey May- Mikey Way

Spooky Jim- Josh Dun

JDUN- Jordan Dun

Meme Brother- Zack Joseph

MelMel- Melanie Martinez

Halsey- Ashley

Jen Bla- Jenna Black

Sleeping Kells- Kellin Quinn

Vic Veil- Victor Fuentes

Mixtape- Daniel Howell

Lion Boy- Phillip Lester

Win-Dean-Dean Winchester

Angel- Castiel

Moose- Sam Winchester

Sykes- Oliver Sykes


	2. Welcome TO HELL

Beebo Has Added (Spooky Jim, Tree Stump, Meme Wentz, Dalldy, Kitty BaraKat, Daddy, Milk Fren, Fronk) 

Beebo Has Named The Chat: HELL

Beebo Has Changed The Group Photo: 

 

Beebo: WELCOME TO HELL WELCOME TO HELL

‘Dalldy: Has Left Chat’

‘Tree Stump: Has Left Chat’

‘Beebo Has Added: Dalldy, Tree Stump

Beebo: NO ESCAPING HELL

Dalldy: Brendon what is this?

Brendon: A GROUP CHAT DADDY-O

Tree Stump: Are you wearing Heels in that?

Beebo: HELLS YES

Tree Stump: Why? 

Beebo: Shhhhhhh

Kitty BaraKat: I’M HERE 

Beebo: SUP BITCH

Kitty BaraKat: NOTHING BITCH

Beebo: WHERE’S YOUR HOE BITCH? 

Kitty BaraKat:......Uh

Beebo: Stop. HA. HE’S SUCKING YOU OFF ISN’T HE? 

Kitty BaraKat: FUCK OFF

Daddy: I’m here gays and Patrick

Tree Stump: Jack! Hi Hi!

Daddy: Hi Patty! You can come over later if you want Alex is over 

Tree Stump: As long as brendon isn’t going i’ll go

Beebo: FUCK YOU I’LL GO IF I WANT

Meme Wentz: I heard someone yelling at my Little Seed

Tree Stump: Ew

Beebo: Ew

Kitty BaraKat: Ew

Daddy: Ew

Dalldy: Awh! 

Dalldy: Wait….Ew why’d you say it like that? 

Meme Wentz: Wut U Mean Fam? 

Beebo: Little seed sounds like youre calling him your cum LMAO

Meme Wentz: FUCK YALL 

Tree Stump: BLOCKED

Beebo: NOOOOOOO

Meme Wentz: Where tf is everyone else tho?

Beebo: ill go call Josh 

Fronk: What up LoOOZERS

Beebo: Franky Danky My BB

Milk Fren: BITCH WTF? GET YOUR OWN GAY

Beebo: @Dallon Will you bee My gay?

Dalldy: HA, No.

Beebo: Jokes on you. WE’RE ALREADY DATING YOU TALL GLASS OF WATER


	3. BebNO Hah i made A pun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brendon Lowkey Needs to get blocked

Beebo: GUYS

Beebo: GAYS*

Beebo: WHERE YALL AT

Beebo: GAYYYSSSS

Tree Stump: Are you serious? It’s 4:00 In the morning.

Beebo: BUT I HAVE SOMETHING IMPORTANT TO SAY

Tree Stump: So important that you have to wake people up 4 hours before school?

Beebo: YES

Meme Wentz: WTF BRENDON GO TO SLEEP 

Kitty BaraKat: Lol i haven’t slept yet soooo whats up

Daddy: Well no shit

Kitty Barakat: Shhhhhhhh

Tree Stump: SIN 

Dalldy: BLOCKED

Beebo: SHUT UP!! SOMEONE WAKE UP FRANK AND GEE. AND JOSH.

Gee: Tf you want?

Beebo: GET YOUR BF

Frank: I WAS CALLED

Beebo: ALL WE NEED IS JOSH. SOMEONE CALL HIM.

Beebo: PATTY CAKES CALL HIM

Tree Stump: Never call me that. I’ll hit you.

Beebo: PFTTTTT NO YOU WON’T

Tree Stump: Bet. 

Meme Wentz: LMAO YOU WON’T

Tree Stump: PETE!

Meme Wentz: YOU WON’T THO

Tree Stump: PETEY

Meme Wentz: GOTTA BLAST

Beebo: HAHAHAHAH

Dalldy: Bren. Why’d you wake us up?

Beebo: JOSH HAS TO BE AWAKE TO HEAR THIS

Spooky Jim: Brendon. I swear if you woke me up for no reason i’m gonna fight you. 

Beebo: Shhhhhhh. Let me speak.

Beebo: OK GAYS.

Beebo: There's a new kid coming to our school!

Kitty BaraKat: And? We get new students every day wyd bren

Daddy: I’m gonna Hit you. 

Tree Stump: THIS COULDN'T OF WAITED TILL TOMORROW?

Beebo: NO! WE HAVE TO BECOME FRIENDS HIM. 

Spooky Jim: Be ready tomorrow

Beebo: For What?

Spooky Jim: My FIST

Beebo: IT WAS IMPORTANT OKAY! 

Dalldy: Don’t hurt him too much okay

Beebo: DALLON! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME

Dalldy: K

Beebo: DALLON!

Dalldy: New Phone Who This?

Meme Wentz: DALLON YOU’VE BEEN RAISED WELL MY MEME SON I’M PROUD 

Dalldy Has Changed His Name To: Meme Son

Meme Son: Thank you father


	4. Forehead Of Steel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HA. Can anyone guess who the new kid is?

Spooky Jim: Where you at YOU LITTLE SHIT

Beebo: LEAVE ME ALONE

Spooky Jim: NO GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE

Beebo: YOU’LL NEVER FIND ME.

Spooky Jim: Dallon, where’s Brendon?

Meme Son: The music room

Spooky Jim: THANKS

Beebo: DALLON WYD? I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME BB

Meme Son: K

Beebo: DALLY

Meme Son: K

Beebo: JOSH GET AWAY FROM ME

Spooky Jim: GET OVER HERE YOU FUCK

Kitty BaraKat: OOOOO GUYS BRENDONS ABOUT TO GET HIS ASS KICKED

Tree Stump: Good, He deserves it.

Meme Wentz: BRB GONNA GO HELP

Daddy: SAME BRB

Meme Son: Don’t hurt him too much

Spooky Jim: GET OFF THE PIANO. YOU’RE GONNA BREAK IT

Beebo: NEVER! YOU’LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE

Spooky Jim: YOU’RE SCARING THE KID PLAYING IT

Beebo: HE’S FINE. 

Beebo: WAIT! GUYS! ITS THE NEW KID

Spooky Jim: He’s talking to the new kid.

Spooky Jim: Now he’s standing on the piano 

Spooky Jim: HE FELL THROUGH THE PIANO

Spooky Jim: YALL HE’S CRYING

Beebo: SOMEBODY HELP ME

Beebo: I FELL THROUGH THE PIANO

Beebo: JOSH STOP RECORDING ME

Spooky Jim: The New kid’s laughing at hime oml

Spooky Jim: I CANT BREATH! HE TRIED GETTING UP BUT HE HIT HIS FOREHEAD AGAINST IT AND IT SPLIT THE PIANO IN HALF OMFG

Meme Wentz: I CAN’T HE’S SCREAMING. 

Meme Wentz: HOW STRONG IS YOUR FOREHEAD?!

Meme Son: His Forehead is very Strong. He tries cuddling with me. I end up Cuddling with his big forehead. If you saw the bruises 

Beebo: Dally, please come help me.

Meme Son: Okay, Don’t move

Tree Stump: I've literally been outside the music room looking at this all go down

Kitty BaraKat: The New kid looks so scared but amused at the same time

Daddy: We should all take advantage of the situation and beat brendon up

Beebo: NO


	5. Kicked out of class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tf man

Kitty BaraKat: where’s Brednon?

Spooky Jim: Idk I haven’t seen him since he broke the piano lmao

Meme Son: He’s in the nurse's office. I didn’t want him to have a concussion or something.

Meme Wentz: *Cough* *Cough* His Forehead of Steel can withstand anything

Tree Stump: Has anyone seen Josh? He’s suppose to be in my english rn. 

Meme Wentz: ‘OUR english’ 

Tree Stump: Shut up Pete

Meme Wentz: Make me ;^^^^^^^^^^^))))))

Tree Stump: WHAT EVEN IS THAT.

Meme Wentz: ;^^^^^^^^^^^^^^)))))))))))

Tree Stump: STOP I’M UNCOMFORTABLE 

Meme Wentz: NEVER ;^^^^^^^^^^^^))))))

Tree Stump: We’re breaking up GOTTA BLAST

Meme Wentz: Noooooooo TRICK MY BAYBEH COME BACK

Tree Stump: Nah Fam

Meme Wentz: Lol what happened to everyone?

Kitty BaraKat: The teachers looking at you.

Kitty BaraKat: LOL GUYS THE TEACHER YELLED AT PATRICK AND PETE TRIED TO FIGHT HIM OML

Daddy: SHIT I WANNA SEE THAT

Kitty BaraKat: HA! HE GOT SENT TO THE DEAN

Meme Wentz: Anyone wanna go to the mall? 

Kitty BaraKat: Aren’t you going to the deans?

Meme Wentz: What Dean YEET.

Tree Stump: I’ll go! 

Kitty BaraKat: Same

Daddy: I guess i’ll go

Beebo: I wanna go!

Meme Son: NO.

Beebo: Why noooooooot

Meme Son: Shut up. Get some rest.

Beebo: Okay


	6. Tree Stump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tree Stump Stuck in a tree

Tree Stump: We legit all went out of the class at the same time. The teacher didn’t know what was happening

Kitty BaraKat: He yelled our names and i gave him my middle fingers lmao

Tree Stump: He looked pissed off.

Meme Wentz: I’m in the back of the school waiting hurry up

Daddy: I’m already here!

Meme Wentz: NO SHIT.

Daddy: I was talking to the others dumbass

Meme Wentz: Where's Josh? I haven’t seen him since this morning.

Tree Stump: I saw him walking with someone….Into the bathroom. 

Daddy: WHOS THE LUCKY GIRL??!

Kitty BaraKat: I bet it’s Debby

Tree Stump: It was a boy

Meme Wentz: I thought Josh was straight?!

Daddy: Boi! YOU THOUGHT JOSH WAS COMPLETELY STRAIGHT?

Meme Wentz: He Isn’t? 

Daddy: NO TF LOL

Meme Wentz: Tf. THATS GAY

Tree Stump: You’re Gay

Meme Wentz: Only for you baby BOI

Tree Stump: I PRAISE JESUS.

Meme Wentz: You’re cheating? 

Tree Stump: Yes I’m cheating on you with Jesus. 

Meme Wentz:.....

Tree Stump: Pete

Meme Wentz:.......

Tree Stump: Pete I was kidding

Kitty BaraKat: Tf Is going on lmao

Daddy: PATRICK RUN

Tree Stump: OH SHIT STOP PETE

Daddy: PATRICK HE SAID HE HAS A SECRET WEAPON

Daddy: IT’S HIS DICK

Tree Stump: PETE WHERE ARE YOU

Tree Stump: HOLY SHIT PETE STOP CHASING ME

Tree Stump: I CLIMBED A TREE

Tree Stump: HA, YOU’RE TOO SHORT TO GET UP HERE

Meme Wentz: GET YOUR ASS DOWN 

Meme Wentz: I MEAN. MY ASS. YOUR ASS BELONGS TO ME

Daddy: GUYS! SECURITIES OUTSIDE.

Kitty BaraKat: Shit Run! 

Tree Stump: HELP ME DOWN PETEY

Meme Wentz: OKAY JUMP INTO MY ARMS

Tree Stump: WHAT IF YOU DON’T CATCH ME?

Meme Wentz: I'LL CATCH YOU

Tree Stump: OKAY 

Meme Wentz: Okay let’s run now

Tree Stump: Thanks Pete

Meme Wentz: No problem Babe


	7. What Time Is It? MALL TIME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going to the mall

-At The Mall-

Meme Wentz: What y'all wanna do?

Tree Stump: I’m hungry

Kitty Barakat: Same what do y’all wanna eat?

Daddy: *cough* you

Kitty BaraKat: Not until we get home ;^)

Tree Stump: SIN

Meme Wentz: LET’S GO TO MCDONALDS SO WE CAN GO IN THE INSIDE PARK THING

Tree Stump: Okay!

Kitty BaraKat: I’m down

Daddy: Yes you are ;^)

Tree Stump: STOP!! I FEEL VIOLATED

Meme Wentz: Why are we texting when we’re standing right next to each other?  


Daddy: It’s more funner

Kitty BaraKat: Is that even a word?

Daddy: Are you even a word?

Kitty BaraKat: THAT DOESNT MAKE SENSE

Kitty BaraKat: Anyway! What are y’all getting?

Tree Stump: Chicken Salad

Meme Wentz: The whole dollar menu

Daddy: You

Kitty BaraKat: BLOCKED

Daddy: CHILL! I’m getting hashbrown. Daddy loves him so hashbrowns

Meme Wentz: If Jack is Daddy

Meme Wentz: Then Alex is Mommy

Kitty BaraKat changed his name to: ‘Mommy’

Mommy: Indeed i am

Tree Stump: GUYS WTF LOOK

Mommy: What are we looking at/for

Tree Stump: IN THE PLAYROOM

Daddy: Wait…...Wait…….WAIT.

Meme Wentz: IS THAT JOSH?!

Tree Stump: YES!!! AND HE’S WITH THE NEW STUDENT

Daddy: HE’S THE GUY WHO WENT INTO THE BATHROOM WITH HIM ISN’T IT?

Mommy: I’M CHEESED BRO

Meme Wentz: Act normal! 

Meme Wentz: NVM RUN HE SAW US

Tree Stump: FRICK


	8. Stuck In A Tunnel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete is not so small

Spooky Jim: what are y’all doin here?

Mommy: We could ask the same!

Spooky Jim:.....Chillin

 

Tree Stump: With the new kid Huh?

Spooky Jim: Uh SHHHHHHH 

Meme Wentz: OOOOOOOOOO I SEE YOU! GET IT

 

Spooky Jim: NOOOO he invited me and i agreed

Tree Stump: Uh Huh Sure Joshie

 

Daddy: You’re not fooling anyone

Mommy: So How’s your date going?

Spooky Jim: ITS NOT A DATE

Meme Wentz: Whatever Josh! Who’s the lucky guy?

Spooky Jim: His name's Tyler he just moved here

Daddy: OOOO let’s go talk to him

Spooky Jim: NOOOOO 

Mommy: YES LET’S

Spooky Jim: FRICK GUYS NO

Tree Stump: Awh he looks so innocent

Meme Wentz: You look innocent. 

Tree Stump: no i’m not!

Daddy: You are 

Mommy: You really are

Tree Stump: I hate you all

Meme Wentz: You love me?!

Tree Stump: Hell no

Meme Wentz: PATRICK MARTIN STUMPH

Tree Stump: DON’T SAY MY FULL NAME WTF

Daddy: YOUR MIDDLE NAME IS MARTIN? OML

Mommy: HAHAHAHA I’M DEAD

Tree Stump: SHUT UP

Tree Stump: Anyway let’s go meet Josh’s boyfriend

Spooky Jim: NOT MY BOYFRIEND

Spooky Jim: DON’T SAY THAT TO HIM

Spooky Jim: STOP! GUYS WTF. ALEX STOP BEING GAY

Spooky Jim: PETE I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU CLIMB THROUGH THAT JUNGLE GYM

Meme Wentz: IM STUCK IN THE TUNNEL

Tree Stump: We’re leaving you

Meme Wentz: NOOOO PATTY PLEASEEE

Tree Stump: Guys Are food is ready

Meme Wentz: Pat!

Tree Stump: Who ordered the Big Mac?

Mommy: MEEEE

Daddy: Why’d you order that when you have me

Tree Stump: I’m gonna block you Jack

Meme Wentz: COME GET ME PLEASE

Tree Stump: Okay Fine

Meme Wentz: THANK


	9. Who Tops?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh Tops OKAY

-Next Day At School-

Beebo: IM BACK BLITCHES

Milk Fren: Sadly

Mommy: Darnit

Beebo: Fuck off

Daddy: LMAO YOUR SO DUMB! DID YOU GET A CONCUSSION?

Beebo: SHUT UP YOU HOE and no

Daddy: After you my lady 

Meme Son: Whats up guys

Fronk: Why did i just see josh walking in the hallway with the new kid

Tree Stump: We saw them yesterday together as well

Meme Wentz: OOOOO I GOT SOME TEA TO SPILL

Meme Wentz: SO YESTERDAY JOSH AND TYLER WENT ON A DATE TO THE MALL AND WE SAW THEM IN MCDONALDS CHILLING IN THE PLAY PLACE

Meme Wentz: WE WENT IN THERE AND TALKED TO THEM BUT I WENT INTO THE TUNNEL INSIDE THE JUNGLE AREA

Mommy: He got stuck in the tunnel

Tree Stump: And i was forced to get him out

Beebo: Isn’t he like a midget? How’d he get stuck? Tf

Meme Wentz: SCURRRRR BITCH DON’T GET ME STARTED WITH YOUR BIG ASS FOREHEAD

Beebo: TRY ME

Meme Son: Brendon Boyd Urie, Shush.

Beebo: Okay

Meme Wentz: OOOOO GETTING TOLD OFF

Meme Son: Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz The III, I swear if you dont stop

Meme Wentz: DALLON DONT USE MY FULL NAME WTF

Tree Stump: Haha Pete shush. Listen to Mommy Dallon

Mommy: IM THE ONLY MOMMY IN THIS CHAT

Fronk: STFU ARE WE NOT GONNA TALK ABOUT JOSH AND THIS ‘Tyler’ KID?!

Milk Fren: Y’all They walked into the bathroom

Daddy: They’re gonna go do the succy succ

Beebo: Who do you think Tops?

Meme Wentz: Josh

Daddy: Josh

Mommy: Josh

Milk Fren: Josh

Fronk: Me

Tree Stump: Josh

Meme Son: Tyler

Beebo: TYLER? HOWWWW

Meme Son: I bet you 20$ and my hand in marriage that Tyler Tops

Beebo: Alright Dall The bet is on! Get ready to marry this fine slice of Delicious Meat


	10. Eye Bleach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long ass chapter

Spooky Jim: Can i Add My Friend? 

Beebo: Is it your Boyfriend?

Spooky Jim: NOT MY BOYFRIEND He’s a boy and he’s my friend you little shit

Daddy: Okay invite your “Friend” that’s a Boy

Mommy: Wait. Is he a kink shamer? 

Tree Stump: I am

Daddy: We don’t need more then 2 kink shamers in here

Tree Stump: I’m adding Ryan so 2 people can shame you

Daddy: NOOOOOOO

Tree Stump Added: RyHoe

Tree Stump: Hi Ry!

RyHoe: Tf is this shit

Mommy: A group chat you little Shit

Beebo: Who added Ryan?

Spooky Jim: Pat. Anyway Guys i’m adding him

Milk Fren: WAIT NOT YET

Fronk: GUYS

Milk Fren: Can i add mikey?! He’s been begging me too

Meme Son: OF COURSE YOU CAN! MIKEY IS MY FAVORITE

Fronk: Lol no mikey's my favorite. Get your own gay brother

Tree Stump: As long as he doesn’t fight Pete Again lmao

Meme Wentz: THAT LITTLE SHIT

Milk Fren: I'm guessing that's a yes OLAY I'M ADDING HIM

Fronk: Olay

Beebo: Olay

Milk Fren: Olay

Spooky Jim: Olay

Meme Wentz: Olay

Tree Stump: Olay

Milk Fren: FUCK OFF PLZ

Meme Son: Olay

Milk Fren: NOT YOU TO DALLON. YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE I CAN STAND

Meme Son: Olay

Milk Fren: I hate you all

Fronk: You love me shut up

Milk Fren Added: Wikey May

Wikey May: WHAT UP MOTHER FUCKERS

Tree Stump: What’s up “I heart coffee” 

Wikey May: Why are you exposing me like this

Tree Stump: I’m totally not sorry

Fronk: MIKEY! MY FAVORITE

 

Wikey May: Can you and my brother fuck a little quieter i’m trying to study

Milk Fren:..............0.0

Fronk: Who do you think tops tho?

Wikey May: OBVIOUSLY gee

Milk Fren:.........HA

Fronk: HahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAH IM DEAD

Wikey May: Gee if you bottom i’m disowning you

Milk Fren: BUT WHYYYYY

Wikey May: Because that means your ass belongs to someone

Milk Fren: You’re a bottom too fuck off 

Spooky Jim: EVERYONE STFU

Spooky Jim Added: ‘Tyler Joseph’

Spooky Jim: Everyone meet Tyler

Beebo: Haiiii Tyler, i'm Gay and Dallon tops me

Tree Stump: Brendon be normal for once please

Beebo: Lol NO

Tree Stump: Anyway i’m Patrick and my boyfriend is Pete I also sing

Tyler Joseph: WAIT! The brendon who broke the piano?

Beebo: The one and only, Baby. 

Tyler Joseph: I’m gonna fight you

Daddy: less than 2 minutes in the chat and he already wants to fight brendon oml

Daddy: Btw i'm Alex

Mommy: And I’m Jack

Daddy: And together

Mommy: WE’RE YOUR PARENTS 

Daddy: WE’RE YOUR PARENTS

Meme Wentz: I’m Pete. Call me short and i’ll fight you

Milk Fren: I'm Gee Way and i'm dating frank

Fronk: I’m FRANK AND I FUCK GEE WAY

Wikey May: BLOCKED

Fronk: Block me and i’ll fight your skinny ass

Wikey May: Yeah You're so short you can only reach my knees you little shit

Fronk: YOU FINNA CATCH THESE HANDS 

Meme Son: I’m Dallon. I'm tall

Beebo: MY BOYFRIEND

Meme Son: Sadly

Beebo: Um MCSCUSE ME DALLON

Tyler Joseph: Alright i’m Tyler. I like to climb stuff and drink red bull

Spooky Jim: I'm Josh and i play the Drums and backflip off stuff

Tyler Joseph: Sick!

Spooky Jim: So Sick!

Tyler Joseph: Sick!

Spooky Jim: As Frick!

Beebo: Wtf is happening

Meme Son: Awh this is cute

Spooky Jim: you're cute

Beebo: GET YOUR OWN GAY

Tyler Joseph: GIT UR OWN FREN

Beebo: Well shit Tyler

Tree Stump: Why Is your name just Tyler Joseph?

Tyler Joseph: Idk i just haven’t gotten the chance to change it i guess

Tyler Joseph Changed His Name To: TyJo

Meme Wentz: Do y’all wanna hang out at my house today? 

Tree Stump: Yeah why not.

Daddy:....JACK GOT KICKED OUT OF CLASS.

Meme Son: So did brendon and i

Tree Stump: WHY ARE Y’ALL GETTING KICKED OUT?

Meme Son: Brendon Wrote “Dallon tops me every night” on the board.

Beebo: They told us to write a fun fact about yourself and Duh! Fun Fact i get fucked by Dallon

TyJo: Lord have mercy 

Spooky Jim: I WANNA GET KICKED OUT

TyJo: Josh

TyJo: JOSH NO

Spooky Jim: JOSH YES

TyJo: JOSH WTF GET DOWN

TyJo: HOLY SHIT 

TyJo: Josh just backflipped off his desk table then dabbed

Spooky Jim: THE TEACHER KICKED ME OUT

Fronk: Me and gee got kicked out awhile ago

Beebo: Tf y’all do?

Fronk: Gerard did heart hands to me and i yelled “THAT'S GAY”

Beebo: Gee how can you date this man

Milk Fren: I ask myself that everyday. But i could ask Dallon the same tbh

RyHoe: You little Shits! My Ringer wasn't on silent and my phone kept going off

Beebo: Well ANYONE WANNA GO TO THE MALL

TyJo: I DOOOOO BRB

Tree Stump: Pete Just walked into my class and yelled. “PATRICK STUMP LOVES PETE WENTZ”

Tree Stump: I don’t know what i did to deserve to be kicked out

Daddy: Me and Alex got kicked out too

Mommy: I think we may get suspended

Daddy: LET’S GO TO THE MALL

RyHoe: Can i go?

Daddy: Hell Yeah

Beebo: TF Y'ALL DO?

Mommy: Oh i got on my knees and pretended to give Jack a bj

Beebo: HAHA THIS IS WHY WE’RE FRIENDS OMFG

Beebo: Alright is everyone kicked out? 

Beebo: Let’s take roll

Beebo: Josh

Spooky Jim: Here

Beebo: Dallon

Meme Son: Here

Beebo: Pat

Tree Stump: Ugh

Beebo: Pepe

Beebo: Pete*

Meme Wentz: DID YOU JUST CALL ME PEPE

Meme Wentz: I'M CHEESED

Meme Wentz Has Changed Their Name To: Pepe Wentz

Pepe Wentz: Here

Beebo: Tyler

TyJo: Here

Beebo: Jack and Alex

-2 long minutes later-

Beebo: The fuck is Jack and Alex

Pepe Wentz: I swear if i walk into the bathroom and they’re fucking.

Pepe Wentz: They……...They….. I am disgusted

Daddy: Why’d you walk in on us Pete

Mommy: Did you enjoy the free show?! Next time you’ll have to pay ;^)

Spooky Jim: Let's meet in the back of the school`

Beebo: Aight see y’all in 5

Pepe Wentz: I need eye bleach

Daddy: IT WAS NOT THAT BAD

Pepe Wentz: You’re right. It was TERRIBLE


	11. Kicked Out And Off To The Mall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YEET mall games are fun

-At The Mall-

Beebo: We should play a game!

Tree Stump: i’d rather not

Daddy: Hell yeah

Mommy: What are we playing?

Beebo: Irritation declaration

Pepe Wentz: HELL YEAH 

Spooky Jim: FUCK YES

RyHoe: I’M DOWN

TyJo: What’s that?

Tree Stump: Ugh. It’s basically where you have two teams and you both have to walk into a store and act out something. The funnier/irritated the workers response is the more points you win Also you get timed on how fast you get kicked out. You also have to go into separate group chats to plan what you do. You get about 3 minutes. 

Tree Stump: Since i don’t wanna play i’ll be the Judge

TyJo: OOOOO I WANNA PLAY

Tree Stump: Oh and I’m guessing since dallon is sane he probably wont play

Meme Son: Lol no i’m playing

Beebo: ATTA BOI! THAT’S THE DALL I KNOW AND LOVE

Beebo: SO LETS MAKE TEAMS IM A CAPTAIN

Spooky Jim: IM THE OTHER CAPTAIN

Spooky Jim: I CHOOSE TYLER 

Beebo: I CHOOSE DALLON

Spooky Jim: I CHOOSE ALEX

Beebo: I CHOOSE JACK

Spooky Jim: I CHOOSE RYAN

Beebo: I CHOOSE PETE

Spooky Jim: I CHOOSE FRANK

Beebo: I CHOOSE GEE

Tree Stump: Is that everyone?

Beebo: Yeah i think so

Tree Stump: Okay EVERYONE GO MAKE A DIFFERENT GROUP CHAT THE TIME STARTS NOW


	12. Spooky Scary Summonings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's an infestation in my minds imagination

-Spooky Scary Skeletons Group Chat-

Spooky Jim: Alright guys. I’m sure you all know what we’re gonna do right?

Fronk: Why’d you separate me from my baby :’^(

Spooky Jim: Stfu ANYWAY

TyJo: We’re doing the skellington thing right?

RyHoe: I swear if i lose my job at the mall from this 

Mommy: You probs will lmao!

TyJo: Alright i think we’re ready

Spooky Jim: LET’S GO WIN BECAUSE WE’RE BETTER THAN BRENDON

-Bottom Squad+ Dallon and Pete-

Meme Son: Why is are group chat called Bottom Squad +Dallon and Pete?

Beebo: Because everyone in this chat is a bottom besides you to DUHHH

Daddy: TF? I DON’T BOTTOM LOL

Beebo: HA I FORGOT YOU WERE IN HERE

Beebo Has Changed The Group Name To: Bottom Squad + Pete Dallon And Jack

Dallon: Brendon we have less than a minute left 

Meme Wentz: BRENDON. LET’S DO THE SUMMONING THING

Beebo: OH SHIT I FORGOT ABOUT THAT

Daddy: STOPPP HAHA WE HAVEN'T DONE THAT IN YEARS

Milk Fren: OMFG ARE WE SERIOUSLY GONNA DO THAT?

Beebo: HELL YEAH

Meme Son: Time’s up guys 

Beebo: We’re definitely gonna win


	13. Victorious oh oh Oh OHHHHHHH secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YEET this is a true story

-Back to original group chat- 

Tree Stump: ALRIGHT GUYS TIME TO COME BACK

Beebo: WE CALL NOT GOING FIRST

Spooky Jim: WTF NO! WE GO AT THE SAME TIME

Tree Stump: Why don’t we just add another judge

Daddy: Another judge?

Meme Son: But i dont wanna be a judge

Tree Stump: Not you Dallon

Meme Son: Oh, Then who?

Tree Stump: Dan

Beebo: Dan Who?

Tree Stump: Howell

Spooky Jim: Fuck boy Dan?

Mommy: OOOO i love him haha add him in

Tree Stump Has Added: 'Mixtape'

Mixtape: What up losers

Mommy: DANNNN

Mixtape: ALEEEXXXX

Tree Stump: Dan come by the food court

Mixtape: Aight what we doin

Meme Son: Dan?! Whats up dude

Mixtape: DALLY WHAT’S UP MAN

Beebo: WHAT UP FUCK BOI

Mixtape: AYYYYYYE BEEBS MY BOI

 

Pepe Wentz: OOOOO DANNY BOI TF IS UP

Mixtape: PETEY! Wtf why was i added so late to this gc everyone i talk to is here

Fronk: IS THAT DAN

Milk Fren: OH SHIT WADDUP

Mixtape: WTF! EVEN GEE AND FRANK IS HERE

Tree Stump: Yeah sorry about that lmao! Anyway we need you to be the second judge for the game

Beebo: WAIT! Dan tf you doin at the mall

Mixtape: Oh i got kicked out of Art class lmao

Beebo: We all got kicked out too lmao 

Tree Stump: ALIRGHT EVERYONES HERE. ARE Y’ALL READY? GET SET. GO

 

Spooky Jim’s Team P.O.V

 

We ran toward victorious secret since we knew women over reacted over the littlest things

Frank Walks up to the lady standing in front of the register “Do you guys sell skeleton undies?” 

The lady looks at him suspiciously “ What do you mean?” 

“ I don’t know lol. Like Skeleton panties”

“What kind?”

“Spooky Scary Skeletons Panties” 

OUT OF NOWHERE WE PULL OUR PANTS DOWN SHOWING ARE SKELETON UNDIES

AND WE BEGIN TO CHANT 

“SPOOKY SCARY SKELETONS SEND SHIVERS DOWN YOUR SPINE SHRIEKING SKULLS WITH SHOCK YOUR SOUL STEAL YOUR DOOM TONIGHT SPOOKY SCARY SKELETEONS WITH SUCH A SCREECH”

 

The lady begins to walk toward us face completely red fuming with anger 

“OH SHIT GUYS RUN” Josh yells

The lady runs after us screeching in anger 

“THIS HOE IS CRAZY LMAO” Frank shouts out of breathe

After 15 seconds she stops following us

“Well shit” we all say in sync


	14. IM TAKING BACK THE CROOOWWWWWN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YEET this was so funny to me

-Beebo’s Group-

-Walking into the food court-

 

“Bren. Bren! Are you okay?” Gee screams

“Holy Shit! Brendon?! Baby, Please!” Dallon cries

“WHATS GOING ON? WHAT’S WRONG WITH BRENDON?” 

“I DON’T KNOW PETE! HE JUST SUDDENLY FELL AND BEGAN SHAKING”

People in the food court suddenly get up and crowd around to check out the sudden commotion

“Lord Zalgo Has summoned you Brendon Boyd Urie.” Brendon says getting up

“Babe are you okay?”

“Zalgo has taken over this vessel” 

“Bren?” 

“SCREEEEECCCCCHHHHH” Brendon back bends and sprints away

“BRENDON MY BABY COME BACK”

“Lord Zalgo has taken this vessel” Screeches Pete

“SCREEEECH” Pete runs over to a random person and smashes their sub sandwich in there face. Back bending and sprinting in another direction

“SCRREEEEEECHHHHHHHH I’M GONNA EAT YOUR FIRST BORNS” Gerard Demonicly yells

Everyone in the food court begins to sprint toward every exit trying to escape gerard who for some reason is back flipping and rolling his eyes to the back of his head

Security runs into the food court and runs after gerard.

“I’LL EAT YOUR DICKS AND FIRST BORNS”

“GEE RUN!”

“LORD ZALGO IS COMING FOR YOU ALL” Jack Screams at the top of his lungs before he drop kicks the nearest worker at mcdonalds who was ironically ronald mcdonald 

“I’M GONNA MC-THROAT PUNCH YOU YA LITTLE SHIT” Ronald says getting up and throwing a punch at Jack

“EAT MY MC-NUTS” Jack jumps on ronald and t-bags him before running away

“GOTTA BLASTTTT”

“MC-COME BACK HERE YOU FUCKER” ronald says but is barely heard from jack being already gone

-Back to Group Chat-

Mixtape: Holy Shit LMAO

Tree Stump: I swear I’ve seen some shit. But this is some next level shit.

Tree Stump: Me and Dan we’re talking and decided who ever wins gets to decide the punishment for the other team

Beebo: PUNISHMENT? BOIII 

Spooky Jim: We obvs won

 

Mixtape: Brendons team won lmao

Spooky Jim: WHAT?! HOWWW WTF

Tree Stump: -.- DID YOU NOT JUST SEE WHAT HAPPENED IN THE FOOD COURT? JACK FOUGHT RONALD MCDONALD WTF

Daddy: Thank Yall im the reason yall won

Mommy: Fuck you we were better

Daddy: Only You :^)

RyHoe: BLOCKED

Tree Stump: BLOCKED

Meme Son: BLOCKED

Pepe Wentz: YEET we WERE WAY BETTER TF

Pepe Wentz: But i gotta give it to you. The summoning thing was fucking amazing

Beebo: Thank I know 

Mixtape: Ok so whats there punishment gonna be

Beebo: OOOOOO YALL GOTTA GET SHIT WASTED

TyJo: GOTTA BLAST LOL

Spooky Jim: is that a punishment brendon? 

Beebo: For Tyler it is

Spooky Jim: EVIL

Beebo: I KNOW HAHAH


	15. Kicked from the chat

Pepe Went: So you’re all obviously coming to my house since my parents aren’t home and i have all the alcohol

TyJo: Uh I have Church

Pepe Wentz: No escaping Ty! I’LL WALK INTO THAT DAMN CHURCH AND DRAG YOU OUT

TyJo: FINE WTF

Spooky Jim: I swear. If i wake up in a Mcdonalds garbage bin again i’m gonna fight one of you 

TyJo: Tf when did this happen?

Tree Stump: LAST MONTH HA! He was drunk and walked to mcdonalds with pete and brendon and somehow each of them ended up in a trash bin. I mean it makes sense since they’re all garbage.

TyJo: HAHAHAH OMG 

Spooky Jim: SHUT UP BABY BOY

Beebo: *GAY GASP*

RyHoe: *STRAIGHT GASP*

 

Pepe Wentz: Ryan YOU’RE THE GAYEST ONE HERE

RyHoe: Oh shit You Right 

Meme Son: I feel like brendon is the gayest tbh

RyHoe: Trueeeeee

Beebo: ANYWAYYYYYYY GUYS

Beebo: We’ll all meet at 6:00

Spooky Jim: I’ll pick Ty up

TyJo: ;^)

Spooky Jim: ;^)

Tree Stump: BLOCKED

TyJo: PLEASE BLOCK ME

‘TyJo Has Been Kicked’

Spooky Jim: NOOOO 

Tree Stump: Whoops!

Pepe Wentz: Alright well gotta get ready for tonight don't be late hoes


	16. Pranks And Skanks(Brendon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wish my life was like this lmfao

Pepe Wentz: Patty Cakes, Brendon, And Dallon are already here 

Spooky Jim: Tyler had to sneak out so we’re on are way rn

Milk Fren: We’ve been outside for like 12 minutes

Fronk: Open the fucking door

Pepe Wentz: WHY DIDNT YOU CALL

Fronk: WE DID YOU LITTLE SHIT! YOU DIDNT PICK UP

Pepe Wentz: Oh

Milk Fren: Open the damn door already tf you doin

Beebo: Go on peter 

Mixtape: I’m here too

Pepe Wentz: What do you mean? Are you waiting outside?

Mixtape: :D

Pepe Wentz: WHAT THE FUCK DAN! WHY’D YOU JUST WALK THROUGH MY BASEMENT DOOR?! HOW THE HELL YOU GET IN HERE

Mixtape: Your window

Tree Stump: Pete. Didn’t i tell you to close that damn window

Pepe Wentz: Whoopsiesss

Spooky Jim Has Added ‘TyJo’ To The Chat

TyJo: GUESS WHOS BACK

TyJo: BACK AGAIN

Spooky Jim: TYJOS’S BACK

TyJo: TELL A FRIEND

Beebo: Are y’all here then?

TyJo: Yeah We’re waiting here with gee and frank

Fronk: Pete, I’m gonna beat the shit out of you

Pepe Wentz: TRY. WHAT YOU GONNA HIT? MY ANKLES?

Fronk: YOU’RE SHORTER THEN ME! FUCK OUTTA HERE

Pepe Wentz: FUCK YOU

Milk Fren: Nooooo only i can fuck him

Fronk: You’re a bottom 

Milk Fren: Well shit

Wikey May: I’m still here you fuckers

Milk Fren: MIKEY WAY IS MY BAE ALSO HE IS VERY GAY

Wikey May: I’M YOUR BROTHER! THAT’S SOME INCEST SHIT WYD?

Milk Fren: No one can resist this body ;^)

Fronk: TRUEEEEE

Wikey May: I swear Gee i’m gonna fight you

Milk Fren: With what? Your noodle arms?

Wikey May: Sleep with one eye open tonight. Pranking Way is back and stronger then ever

Milk Fren: Way wars? You really wanna mess with the king of Pranks? 

Wikey May: Try me fucker

Fronk: OH SHIIIIIT LEMME JOIN THE PRANKING WAR

Beebo: ME TOOOOO

Meme Son: I wanna do it

Pepe wentz: PRANKS? OHHHHH SHIIIIIITTTTT I’M DOING IT TOOOO

Tree Stump: Meh i guess i’ll do it too

Mixtape: FUCK! I WANNA DO IT TOO

Mixtape: CAN I ADD MY FRIEND! HE LIKES PRANKING TOO

Beebo: Hell yeah you can

Mixtape added: LionBoy

Lion Boy: why am i here

Mixtape: Pranks

Lion Boy: Oh boy! I love pranks! 

Tree Stump: Is that phil?

Lion Boy: Is that pat? 

Tree Stump: OH SHIT WADDUP

Lion Boy: WHAT UP!

Lion Boy: Alright what are y’all doin?

Milk Fren: we’re at pete’s house about to get lit

Lion Boy: Oh well i have to do homework so yeah

Fronk: LAMMMEEEE

Mixtape: Common Philly! Come have some fun. Hang with me. Please?

Lion Boy:......Hmmmm. Uh. Okay. Only for you

Beebo: Awh shit what is this?

Pepe Wentz: GOALS *COUGH*

Meme Son: Can we please be like that Brendon? 

Beebo: We are like that -_- YOU JUST DON’T LET ME LOVE ME

Meme Son: Shut the fuck up you stupid shit

Beebo: DALLON? 

Meme Son: ThatBiIUBIubinMODiwunhHoiOBIuvIvIONm

Beebo: THE HELL

Meme Son: Sorry Pete took my phone

Pepe Wentz: LIES

Milk Fren: Are y’all gonna let us in oooooorrrr

Pepe Wentz: LMAO OH YEAH

Fronk: Dumbass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all should comment :D it makes my day and some of you are really funny so comment something!


	17. Drunk As Frick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha! they get hella lit fam

Daddy: Where’d dallon and Brendon go?

Pepe Wentz: I swear if y’all are fucking on my bed

Beebo: Shhhhhehtd wdre ot foing antimg

Meme Son: Get off me you string bean

Beebo: gut i wanta cuddl wit u daddy

Daddy: did someone call

Mommy: Shhhh stop texting it’s our time Jack

Tree Stump: Y’ALL COME HERE AND LOOK AT JOSH AND TYLER

Tree Stump: HURRY!

Daddy: OH SHIITTTT GET IT TYLER

Mommy: IS TYLER GRINDING?

Meme Son: I did not teach him such lewd dance moves

Pepe Wentz: Damn! He only had 2 shots and a beer 

Milk Fren: And half a bottle of vodka

Fronk: Guess whos gonna HAVE a shit eating hangover

Fronk: TYLERRRR

Fronk: Also me and Gee are in the basement playing Super Smash Bros 

Milk Fren: No point in getting lit when schools tomorrow lmao

Wikey May: Um Excuse me why wasn’t i invited

Milk Fren: Cause you’re 12 stfu now

Wikey May: Btw Ashley and Mel are over

Wikey May: They’re being gay someone please help

Mixtape: PHIL DOWNED THE REST OF THE VODKA WTF

Tree Stump: why is he looking kinda….how do i put this without sounding weird. He looks like he’s trying to fuck Dan with his eyes

Lion Boy: I am ;D

Mixtape: NO Phil STOP

Lion Boy: But i wuv you! Please let me fuck you

Mixtape: Holy Shit y’all i’m taking phil home this is fucked up

Lion Boy: Nooooooo

Mixtape: Phillip don’t run from me! 

Lion Boy: You’ll never catch me alive

Mixtape: DON’T CLIMB THAT

Lion Boy: FIGHT ME SON 

Mixtape: phil you may get hurt please get down

Mixtape: Hmmmmm I’ll let you fuck me

Lion Boy: YEET bye guys see y’all sexy ladies tomorrow i’m getting laid

Tree Stump: Whelp. 

Pepe Wentz: Pat

Tree Stump: Pete

Pepe Wentz: I luv you and your beautiful face and you all together you make me smile every day and i wouldn't want anything else in the world besides you

Tree Stump: Pete you’re drunk

Pepe Wentz: Yeah but ya know i still have a full mind when i’m drunk. I just love you a lot in every shape and form

Tree Stump: You wanna take this upstairs?

Pepe Wentz: Hells Yeah

Daddy: Well, shit. Everyones drunk and fucking each other

Mommy: Should we be adults and not get drunk?

Daddy: Lmao tf we look like?

Mommy: you right let’s git FUKD UP

Spooky Jim: Zamn Ty who new u ahd moves like dis

TyJo: zo fr nly u

Spooky Jim: u wana sit n the couch?

TyJo: I wanna sit on you…...your dic

Spooky Jim: I got class ya kno so i wont do it while ur drunc

TyJo: Aw man it k i tires

Spooky Jim: u may wanna sleep Ty

TyJo: otay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment down below guys! Comments make me happy asf!


	18. Kinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brendons kinks are exposed

SpookyJim:......The fuck

Spooky Jim: THE FUCK

Spooky Jim: HOLLLLLLLY FUCK

Tree Stump: Wtf josh shhh i have a headache 

Tree Stump: are we all not going to school?

Beebo: Hell No my head feels like death

Meme Son: I told you not to drink a whole bottle of vodka

Beebo: But i wanted to impress you

Meme Son: You don’t have to B. I’m already impressed by your big forehead

Beebo: True True

Pepe Wentz: yesterday was fun 

Tree Stump: For us atleast

Pepe Wentz: ;^)

Milk Fren: Me and Frank played super smash bro’s all night. 

Fronk: No pun intended

TyJo: No phun intended

TyJo: fuck you wentz. My head really fucking hurts

Pepe Wentz: I didn’t tell your ass to drink that much

Spooky Jim: Hm

TyJo: Hey…..Josh

Spooky Jim: Hey…...Tyler

Mommy: your parents are awake

Daddy: Morning children

Meme Son: I’ll bite you

Mommy: Don’t it’s one of his kinks 

Daddy: Don’t expose me like this

Pepe Wentz: #EXPOSINGKINKS2K16

Meme Son: Brendons kink is when i stroke his forhead

Beebo: DALLON NO

Meme Son: Another is when you touch his ears. They’re really sensitive

Meme Son: He’s moaning from me talking about it. Calm yourself brendon

Pepe Wentz: Well im muting for today since im with pat bye guysss

Spooky Jim: Same 

Beebo: peace yall


	19. EXPOSED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EXPOSING KINKS 2016

Beebo: Payback time

Beebo: Dallons kinks are calling him girrafe boy for some reason and he likes bdsm

Meme son: I also like to scream lewd words at brendon. He goes wild for that.

Beebo: Shhhhhh don’t accept me exposing you

Meme Son: it’s not like i have the worst kinks here

Pepe Wentz: Pat likes to be called the ‘soulful voice’ 

Meme Son: Thats cute

Pepe Wentz: He also likes to be called cinnamon roll and cherry boy

Meme Son: That’s cute he’s such an innocent bean

Tree Stump: Pete likes when i call him short in bed

Beebo: whats short? His height or his dick?

Pepe Wentz: SHUT UP YOU BOTTOM

Beebo: SHUT UP SHORT

Pepe Wentz: YOU’RE NOT PAT! DONT CALL ME SHORT

Tree Stump: Short

Pepe Wentz: *Groans*

Spooky Jim: The hell is going on

Pepe Wentz: Exposing kinks

Milk Fren: ONE OF FRANKS KINKS IS BDSM AND CONTROL

Fronk: Lol. You’re still the bottom tho

Milk Fren: You right. My kink is frank dominating me

Wikey May: IM GONNA KILL YOU

Mi;k Fren: NOT UNTIL WE DO THE WAY WARS BITCH

Wikey May: True. Get ready mother fucker

Milk Fren: Try me bitch

Spooky Jim: My kink is my neck and ears

TyJo: Good information

Tree Stump: YEET did anyone else just see that

TyJo: My kinks are: Being called baby boy and foreplay

Spooky Jim: Well shit

TyJo: What?

Spooky Jim: Nothing

TyJo: Mmhmmm

Tree Stump: It’s getting hot and steamy in here

Milk Fren: My kink is loving frank Owo

Fronk: I love you the most 

Milk Fren: I LOVE YOU THE MOSTEST

Fronk: I LOVE YOU MOSTESTEST

Milk Fren: LET ME WIN THIS BATTLE

Fronk: NEVER

Wikey May: Y'all are gross

Daddy: MY KINKS ARE CHICKEN SANDWICHES AND ORANGES

Mommy: MY KINKS ARE JACK AND SYRUP

Wikey May: My kink is blocking you all

RyHoe: My kink is milk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment down below guys! comments make me happy


	20. Don't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sing song ding dong every body sing along

Spooky Jim: Y’all wanna hang out later? 

Beebo: Hecks yeah

Tree Stump: Can we go bowling?

Spooky Jim: FUCK YES

Tree Stump: I really wanna throw the balls at pete

Beebo: Those aren't the only balls you wanna throw at him AMIRITE?

Beebo Has Been Kicked From Chat By: ‘Tree Stump’

Meme Son: he deserved it but we’re making plans so unblock him lol

Tree Stump: UGH FINE

Tree Stump Has Added: BreadBin

Tree Stump: You changed your name?

BreadBin: I’m back and i’m better

Meme Son: I want you bad as ever

Pepe Went: don’t let me just let up

Spooky Jim: The one that gives you better

Daddy: Somebody gotta step up

Mommy: I’m somebody

TyJo: So i’m next up 

Milk Fren: Be damned if i let him catch up

Wikey May: It’s easy to see that you’re fed up 

Mixtape: I am on a whole nother level

Lion Boy: Girl he only h*cked you over cause you let em 

Fronk: SOMEBODY ONCE TOLD ME THE WORLD WAS GONNA ROLL ME

BreadBin: Get out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENT FRENS


	21. Let the Prank Wars Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pranking is gonna get a little crazy

Wikey May: So whats up guys 

Spooky Jim: ooooo you’re talking for once

Wikey May: Of course guys i love you all  


Milk Fren: MIKEY!

Mike Fren: YOU LITTLE SHIT!

Wikey May: HAHAHAHHAH

Fronk: EWWWWWW

Spooky Jim: WOAH TF HAPPENED?

Milk Fren: HE FILLED MY ROOM WITH MEAT

Fronk: I’M A VEGI-FUCKING-TARIAN YOU SHIT

Wikey May: IF YOU CAN’T TAKE THE BEEF STAY OUT OF THE WAY WARS

Milk Fren: OH YOU’RE GONNA GET IT MICHAEL JAMES WAY

Wikey May: Let’s see you try! Also get your ass to school you’re late

Beebo: Heh. That childish prank? I can do better than that

Wikey May: You can do better huh? Show me 

Beebo: 5

Beebo: 4

Beebo: 3

Beebo: 2

Beebo: Uno

Pepe Wentz: BRENDON BOYD URIE. I AM GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU

Beebo: HEHAHAHAHA

Tree Stump: FUCK YOU BRENDON

Beebo: I cant BREATHE OMFG

Meme Son: Bren, What did you do? 

Beebo: So phil is on the newspaper team and he’s really chill with me and shit since we text. So i made a deal with him. If i give Dan free weed, He’d post pete and patrick laying in bed with sex hair on the cover page. 

Tree Stump: EVERYONE READS THOSE YOU KNOW! FUCK YOU

Pepe Wentz: oh no he didn’t

Pepe Wentz: OH NO THE FUCK HE DIDN’T

Pepe Wentz: HE PUT MY KINKS OUT TO THE WORLD

Beebo: that wasn’t me HAHAHA 

Pepe Wentz: Don’t LIE YOU HOE

Beebo: I’m not lmao i’m not that bogus

Tree Stump: But you’re bogus enough to expose are sex hair?

Beebo: Yes Dafuq

Lion Boy: Heheheh

Pepe Wentz: Tf

Lion Boy: Heheheheheh

Pepe Wentz: Phil?

Lion Boy: MUHAHAHAHAHAHA

Pepe Wentz: IT WAS YOU?!

Lion Boy: YUP

Tree Stump: E V I L

Mixtape: PHILLIP YOU’RE A GENIUS HAHAHAH

Pepe Wentz: OML PEOPLE ARE CALLING ME SHORT

Pepe Wentz: IM GONNA KILL YOU PHIL

Mixtape: TOUCH HIM AND YOU DIE

Lion Boy: do it

Wikey May: LET THE PRANK WARS BEGIN YOU FUCKS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENT BELOW FAM


	22. Lit at the Joseph Resident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waffles and stuff

TyJo: JOSH

TyJo: I SWEAR! IF YOU DON’T GET OUT OF MY HOUSE RN

Spooky Jim: You have a lovely mother

TyJo: I KNow! GET OUT MY HOUSE THO

 

Beebo: your house is big

TyJo: BRENDON WTF 

Spooky Jim: Brendon she made us waffles

TyJo: THOSE ARE MY WAFFLES GIT OUTTA MY HOUSE

Spooky Jim: AYYYYYE i’m gonna add zack 

TyJo: MY BROTHER?

Spooky Jim: Yah

Spooky Jim Added: ‘Zack Joseph”

Beebo: y’all always have boring user names oml

Zack Joseph Has Changed His Name To: Meme Brother

Meme Son: Are you my brother?

Meme Brother: Yes 

Meme Son: LIT

Meme Brother: AYYYEEEE

Pepe Wentz: I love you patrick

Tree Stump: Why? 

Pepe Wentz: Why not lmao! Why can't i love you? 

Tree Stump: You’re being suspicious

Pepe Wentz: What?! Tf pat

Meme Brother: Is that pete? LMAO WHAT UP

Pepe Wentz: AYYYE whats up!

TyJo: Why do you know my brother?

Pepe Wentz: Call of duty/ math

Tree Stump: PETER KINGSTON WENTZ THE THIRD I’M GONNA KILL YOU

Pepe Wentz: Hehehehehehe

Tree Stump: UGHHHH MY PARENTS MIGHT’VE SEEN THIS

Pepe Wentz: Come onnn it’s not that noticeable

Tree Stump: IT’S A PICTURE OF ME NAKED WEARING A COLLAR

Tree Stump: YOU HUNG IT ON MY FRIDGE 

Beebo: Send pics fam

Tree Stump: TF NO

Pepe Wentz: Later fam

Milk Fren: HAH that’s lame

Fronk: Not like you can do any better 

Milk Fren: Well shit Frank thanks 

Fronk: Love you!

Pepe Wentz: 1 point Brendon, 1 Point Mikey, 1 Point Wentz, And one Point Phil. No points anyone else

Spooky Jim: Y’all better watch out! Y’all me get spooked by Spooky Jim

TyJo: No one’s afraid of you

Spooky Jim: BET

Beebo: No one’s afraid

Spooky Jim: Don’t make me send that video of you falling through the piano

Beebo: NOOO I’M SORRY 

Spooky Jim: That’s what the fuck i thought

Mixtape: hey….anyone know where to buy. Packing peanuts?


	23. Coffee Surprise and Red Oatmeal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brendon's an ass and Zack's a savage

Tree Stump: Packing Peanuts? Maybe amazon i guess

Mixtape: Aight thanks man

Tree Stump: ???? Wyd?

Mixtape: Filling Stuff up brb

Tree Stump: Okay

Beebo: Gee. you enjoying that Oat Meat?

Milk Fren: Oatmeal you mean

Fronk: Gee…...WHY IS YOUR OATMEAL RED

Milk Fren: It’s Strawberry DUh

Fronk: With brown chunks? 

Milk Fren:........

Milk Fren: YOU EVIL SON OF A BITCH

Fronk: BOI YOU’RE BOGUS LMAO

Beebo: YEET YOU’VE JUST BEEN PRANKED BY FOREHEAD BOY

Milk Fren: OoooOOOOOO WATCH YOUR BACK I'M GONNA GET YOU

Fronk: The question is. How’d you get it in the school lunch?

Beebo: :^) everyone deserves to suffer

Fronk: BRENDON YOU DIDN’T

Beebo: FRANK I DID

Spooky Jim: Why is everyone rushing toward the bathroom?

Milk Fren: Because brendon poisoned the oatmeal

Fronk: EVIL

Beebo: Heh remember last year when we got the whole school to do prank wars?

Daddy: Hell yeah! The principal got PISSED 

Mommy: Because you egged his car

Daddy: Shhhhhh

Wikey May: Have y’all seen Mel?

TyJo: Nah lmao

Spooky Jim: She went to the bathroom with Ashley

Wikey May: aight

Meme Brother: Hey! Ty

TyJo: Yeah?

Meme Brother: wanna drive over to Pete's house later?

TyJo: Yeah sure also thanks for the coffee it’s amazing

Meme Brother: No probs! I made it myself with all natural substitutes

TyJo: Yea i can tell it taste a little like grass but its still good. I finished the whole thing

Meme Brother: I left a snack at the bottom of the cup

TyJo: IS IT A COOKIE?

Meme Brother: Somethin like that

TyJo:......Stop

TyJo: Are you serious? 

Tyjo: I think you’re really serious.

TyJo: You put dirt and dead worms in my coffee?

Meme Brother: YUP AHAHAHH YOU JUST GOT PRANKED BISH

TyJo: sleep with one eye open you little shit

Spooky Jim: Oooooo you dun fukd up Zack

Meme Brother: I ain’t scared lmao

TyJo: You will be


	24. Pranking Crown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did i mention you get crowned king of pranks? Well you do

Spooky Jim: HOLY SHIT WHO FILLED THE GYM WITH PACKING PEANUTS

Tree Stump: DANIEL! IS THIS WHY YOU WANTED TO KNOW WHERE TO PACKING PEANUTS?

Mixtape: HELL YEAH! I’M GOING BIG THIS YEAR

Lion Boy: THE GYM TEACHER LOOKS PISSED 

Mixtape: EVERYONE'S PLAYING IN THE PACKING PEANUTS HAHAHAHAHA

RyHoe: This is fucking amazing HAHAHAH But im gonna do better

Mixtape: You bet your ass you wont

Mixtape: Also y’all do remember whoever does the best prank gets crowned pranking king

Spooky Jim: OH SHIT I REMEMBER

Beebo: YOU’LL NEVER TAKE MY CROWN

Spooky Jim: When i take that crown from you i’m gonna fuck it

Beebo: Please don’t

Wikey May: Fuck y’all. I deserved that last year

Milk Fren: NO ONES FUCKING THE CROWN I MADE

Meme Brother: I WANT THE CROWN

Meme Son: Meh. Its just a crown

Pepe Wentz: JUST A CROWN? ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY?!

Pepe Wentz: THAT CROWN IS A SYMBOLISM FOR BEING BETTER THAN EVERYONE

Meme Son: No matter what. I’m gonna forever and always. Be better then all you hoes

Beebo: WELL DAMN

Fronk: I deserve the crown tbh

Beebo: STFU YOU HAVEN'T DONE NOT ONE PRANK YET. FUCK OUTTA HERE

Fronk: I haven’t huh? How about you go check the statue outside

Beebo: Uh Okay?

Spooky Jim: OHHHHH SHITTTTTT

TyJo: This hurts me to look at lmao

Beebo: OH SHIT FRANK YOU FUCKING SAVAGE

Meme Son: Yikessss hahaha

 

Wikey May: WOAH OH MY GODSH FRANK WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM

Meme Brother: PFTTTTT HAAHAHAH

Mixtape: YOU SMASHED THE STATUES CROTCH AND DRESSED IT IN BDSM ATTIRE

Lion Boy: OH MY H*CK FRANK HAHAHA

Daddy: IM CHEEEESEEDDD LMAO

Mommy: THIS IS HAHAHAHAHA

Fronk: HA Watch me get suspended YEET ITS K

Milk Fren: THIS IS WHY WE’RE DATING OMFG I LOVE YOU AHAHAH

RyHoe: FRANK AHAHAHAHHAHA I CANT IM DEAD

RyHoe: ALL THE STRAIGHT KIDS LOOK SO UNCOMFORTABLE 

Fronk: Then there's the gays not taking any mind Omfg HAHAHA

Meme Son: Heh. All these childish pranks. Get serious kids

Meme Son: Daddy is gonna get Hard…..core..

Beebo: Shhhhh don’t 

Tree Stump: BLOCKED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well DAMN nobody ever comments tf man


	25. Secret BoyFriends and Taco Bell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jordan, Kellin, and Vic appear

TyJo: Hey do y’all wanna get some taco bell? 

Spooky Jim: YES

Tree Stump: Yeah sure

Beebo: Oooooo IM GONNA GET NACHOS OML

Meme Son: No you’re not! You’re gonna get original tacos you little shit

Beebo: TF! WHY?

Meme Son: Because when you eat nachos and stuff like that you get gassy. And your mom told me you need more fiber in your diet so you’re gonna eat a fiber one bar each taco.

Beebo: Noooooo those taste gross though

Meme Son: Brendon. Don’t make me punish you.

Beebo: Sorry Daddy.

Tree Stump: Well shit. Dallon’s like your mother

Beebo: Daddy*^

Pepe Wentz: Ha! Brendon got toldddddd also hells yes i’ll go

Daddy: Yeah me and Alex will go but we may be like 5 minutes late

Beebo: Y’ALL BETTER NOT BE FUCKING

Fronk: Me and gee will go

Mixtape: Same with me and Phil

Wikey May: I want some tacos!

TyJo: Come with us then

Spooky Jim: Want me to pick you up Ty?

TyJo: Yeah sure Zach wants to come to

Meme Brother: Bring your brother Jordan

Spooky Jim:......You know my brother? 

Meme Brother: Yeah lol….We’re friends

Spooky Jim: Friends huh? So you’re the Zack he’s always talking about

Meme Brother: He talks about me?!

Spooky Jim: Uh Huh brb

-Separate Chat With: Spooky Jim, TyJo-

Spooky Jim: TYLER 

TyJo: What?!

Spooky Jim: Your brother is dating my brother OMFG 

TyJo: Well…...This is fucking weird

Spooky Jim: What the hell!

TyJo: Zack is literally blushing at his phone

Spooky Jim: At what?! Oml!

TyJo: I TOOK HIS PHONE

TyJo: He’s talking to someone named Jordan

Spooky Jim: OOOOOOO MY GODSH THERES NO WAY

TyJo: THE LAST MESSAGE WAS “Stop being so cute” FriCKING DYING

Spooky Jim: Who knew my brother had game GiT iT J

Spooky Jim: I'm gonna bring him to taco bell with us

TyJo: Please DO HAHA

TyJo: Aight let's go back to the group chat

Spooky Jim: Aight

 

-Currently in the other chat-

JDUN: I’m Jordan by the way guys

Spooky Jim: Tf you doin here

JDUN: Zack added me

TyJo: “Surprise Surprise”

Tree Stump: Welcome to the chat. You’re gonna hate brendon

Beebo: WELCOME TO HELL

Beebo: Shut the fuck up!

JDUN: Ha! Brendon what's up man

Beebo: Sup Jordan, You still hang with Kellin and Vic?

JDUN: Hells Yes! They’re sitting next me rn

Beebo: Aren’t they dating?

JDUN: Yes, but no

JDUN: They act hella gay to each other but claim they’re straight 

Beebo: Sounds like Patrick and Ryan lmao

RyHoe: I’ll FIGHT YOU HOE

Beebo: Lmao YOUR SCRAWNY ARMS WOULDN'T HURT

Meme Son: Trueeeeee

RyHoe: Dallon i thought you were the nice one wyd?!

Meme Son: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

RyHoe: DALLON!

Meme Son: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

RyHoe: GUYS TELL HIM TO STOP

Beebo: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Pepe Wentz: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Spooky Jim: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

TyJo: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

RyHoe: NO

Mixtape: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Daddy: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Mommy: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Fronk: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )

RyHoe: Get out

Milk Fren: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Wikey May: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Meme Brother: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Ryan: I HATE YOU ALL I SWEAR IF ONE MORE PERSON SENDS THAT

Lion Boy: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

‘Lion Boy Has Been Kicked From Chat By: RyHoe’

TyJo: Alright now lets go get some tacos


	26. Taco's and Breakups?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, shit just went down in Taco Bell

-Currently at Taco Bell-

Meme Son: BRENDON WHAT DID I SAY

Beebo: BUT NACHOS DALLON. NACHOS!

Meme Son: Fine. BUT NOW YOU HAVE TO EAT A FIBER BAR EACH CHIP YOU EAT

Beebo: TF! THERE'S LIKE 50 CHIPS 

Meme Son: Well you shouldn't of gotten nachos. Now you’re gonna get punished 

Beebo: Nooooooo please i’m sorry

Meme Brother: You dun fucked UP

Pepe Wentz: What kind of punishment? An ass kickin?

Meme Son: Something like that

Spooky Jim: ZACK STOP EYE FUCING MY BROTHER

Meme Brother: Uhmmmm i don’t know what you’re talking about i’m just sitting here eating my tacos. Josh i feel so attacked by your capitalized words. 

JDUN: JOSH NO

TyJo: Heheheheh

Meme Brother: Tf is so funny

TyJo: You

TyJo: And Josh’s brother 

Meme Brother: Why?!

Spooky Jim: You think you got us all fooled

JDUN: What?! What are you talking about

TyJo: WE KNOW YOU’RE DATING EACH OTHER! Y’ALL NOT SLICK

JDUN: Eh? Pffft what? Who’s Zack?

Spooky Jim: You little shit. 

Meme Brother: Jordan who? I only know Andy ;)

TyJo: Ooooo i like Andy he’s cool

JDUN: Ugh fuck you.

Meme Brother: Fuck me? Fuck you.

JDUN: You’re such an ass ugh how am i dating such a knob-head

Meme Brother: Ooooh Kay so i’m the ass? You didn’t even wanna tell anyone about are relationship

JDUN: exCUSE Me?! I TOLD MY BROTHER

Spooky Jim: No you didn’t. I just guessed you we’re dating lol.

JDUN: Oh Yeah

Meme Brother: I’m leaving.

JDUN: Leave. BYE! 

Meme Brother: Oh and by the way. We’re breaking up :D

JDUN:.......Fine.

Meme Brother: Fine. 

‘Meme Brother Has Left The Group Chat’

‘JDUN Has Left The Group Chat’

Pepe Wentz:.....Well that was intense

Tree Stump: Uh huh…

Daddy: Uhm

Mommy: …...0.0

Meme Son: What Just happened?

Milk Fren:.....i’m not sure

Fronk: Jordan?

RyHoe: He went into the bathroom 

Spooky Jim: Tyler……

TyJo: Josh……..

Spooky Jim: Did we just fuck up are brothers relationship?

TyJo: I think so……

Spooky Jim: Fuck……

Wikey May: Eh. I’ve been outside this whole time. The fuck just happened

Spooky Jim: We ruined are brothers lives….

Beebo:......I’ll talk to Jordan 

Lion Boy: I’ll talk to Zach. 

Mixtape: Bloody Hell. This is fucked up

Lion Boy: Yeah

Meme Son: Guys. I feel bad 

Spooky Jim: I feel worse…..

TyJo: We ruined them

Tree Stump: No guys i’m sure they’ll talk to each other again and it’ll be all normal again

Pepe Wentz:.....Even i know it’s not that easy pat

Tree Stump: True……

RyHoe:......Uhm……. Let’s be positive. Maybe they will talk like pat said

Tree Stump: Yeah maybe Ry

Daddy: Uhm. I’m gonna go take Alex home. Talk to you guys later?

Pepe Wentz: Uh. Yeah 

TyJo: We're did Zack go? I drove him here

Spooky Jim: Probably in the car.

TyJo: I have the keys

Spooky Jim: Oh….

Spooky Jim: I’ll go get Jordan

TyJo: Well ….See you all later i guess

Beebo: Yeah, see ya.


	27. Planning the Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team has a plan.....We don't know if it's gonna work or not  
> Jordan and Zack seem like they despise each other. Let's hope this whole thing works.

-Separate Chat With Spooky Jim and TyJo-

Spooky Jim: Ty...Jordan looks….terrible

TyJo: Same with Zack…..He hasn’t come out of his room for hours

Spooky Jim: Same with Jordan……He only came out to use the bathroom I've not seen him since

TyJo: Hmmm. We should make a plan.

Spooky Jim: What kind of plan? I

TyJo: I don’t know. But it has to be big

Spooky Jim: Like a party?

TyJo: Like a party.

Spooky Jim: Smart. 

TyJo: But who are we gonna go to for the party?

Spooky Jim: When in doubt. Go to Pete.

-Back To Big Group Chat-

Spooky Jim: GUYS WE NEED YOUR HELP!

TyJo: IT’S IMPORTANT AF.

Beebo: If it’s about drugs i can help. Just give me your license, birth certificate, Credit cards, and passports.

TyJo: No, It’s about Zack and Jordan.

Beebo: Oh Whats up? I went to go talk to Jordan but he seemed rushed and stuff so i didn’t get the chance.

Lion Boy: Same with Zack. He’s usually chill but i don’t know he was on edge and avoided my eyes.

TyJo: Well damn.

Pepe Wentz: Did the situation get worse?

Spooky Jim: I don’t really know. They’ve both have just been in their rooms.

TyJo: Yeah...Zack is usually the first person at the dinner table…..But tonight he didn’t even come down.

Beebo: Well shit.

Spooky Jim: I just knocked on Jordan's door and he sounded like he was crying. Or he was trying to hide noises. I can hear him choking back tears from my room.

Pepe Wentz: What are we gonna do?

Mixtape: Shouldn't we just leave it to them to figure out?

Lion Boy: Dan, that’s not how it works.

Mixtape: What do you mean?

Lion Boy: You see, when you love someone, you’re very stubborn to them. You ignore them. You wait for them to say sorry first. You want them to miss you. You want them to only want you and only you forever and always. 

Fronk: Zack wasn’t showing Jordan that. They don’t wanna talk to each other so you have to make them.

Milk Fren: I see where this is going.

TyJo: H*ck yeah you do.

Spooky Jim: We’re gonna throw a party!

Pepe Wentz: And i’m the host.

TyJo: YUP!

Pepe Wentz: Fantastic!

Tree Stump: wait wait WAIt how are we gonna get them there without it being suspicious?

TyJo: Well Uh. OH! BRENDON BRING JORDAN AND PHIL BRING'S ZACK OOOOOO THAT SHOULD WORK.

Lion Boy: Why me?!

TyJo: Because you're his favorite friend.

Lion Boy: What about all the basketball team? Aren’t they his friend?

TyJo: Yeah. But he likes you more than them sooo you have to do it.

Mixtape: I HAVE A GOOD IDEA.

Spooky Jim: WHAT?!

Mixtape: SPIN THE BOTTLE OR 7 MINUTES IN HEAVEN.

TyJo: H*eck no! That’s my little brother wyd? 

Mixtape: BY A YEAR!

TyJo: STILL.

Spooky Jim: Smart idea Dan.

Mixtape: SEE TYLER! Your boyfriend thinks it’s smart.

TyJo: He’s not my boyfriend.

Spooky Jim: Well damn Tyler. 

Milk Fren: YIKES X100

Fronk: Anyway. Brendon since you know like everyone you’ll send out invites. 

Wikey May: I’ll invite the Sophomores. 

Lion Boy: I’ll invite the wilderness prevention club, Chess club, Book Club, and Math Team.

Mixtape: Nerd!

Lion Boy: HEY! At least i'm not known as the school fuck bo!

Beebo: Heh. I was once known as the school fuck boy.

Meme Son: But then you started dating a wonderful man who forces you to eat fiber

Daddy: I’ll bring the weed

Mommy: I’ll bring the food

Beebo: I’ll bring the bongs, pipes, and rolling paper

RyHoe: I’ll bring the hat, bottle, and writing paper

Milk Fren: I’ll bring snacks. Pot brownies to the rescueeeee.

Fronk: Ooooooo GEE’S BROWNIES ARE THE BEST OML.

Tree Stump: I’ll bring non-alcoholic based drinks since i’m a good kid.

Pepe Wentz: And i’ll bring the Alcohol because YEET im not a good kid.

Lion Boy: I’ll bring Zack.

Beebo: And i’ll bring Jordan.

TyJo: Good good this is all going good. They won’t suspect a thing. 

Spooky Jim: I’m still wondering. Jordan has never cried before… That means he really likes your brother. Ty

TyJo: Zack’s a big cry baby and he’s not crying…..He’s not making noise at all. 

TyJo: Lemme go check on him.

TyJo: he’s sleeping. 

Spooky Jim: So is J.

TyJo: I hope everything works out.

Spooky Jim: Me too Ty.

Milk Fren: Me 3

Fronk: Me 4

Beebo: Me 5

Tree Stump: Me 6

Meme Son: Me 7

Pepe Wentz: Me 8

RyHoe: Me 9

Daddy: Me 10

Mommy: Me 11

Wikey May: Me 12

Lion Boy: Me 13

Mixtape: Me 21

TyJo: Twenty One^*

Spooky Jim: What even is this group chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one ever comments. Mah heart Mah sole.


	28. Tonight's the Party. Its Gonna be LIT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well the party is all in place now. Let's see what happens from then

Pepe Wentz: Alright guys did y’all invite everyone?

Lion Boy: The Clubs are going

Mixtape: Nerd

Lion Boy: Daniel.

Beebo: I sent out invites to everyone

Wikey May: All of the sophomores are coming 

Pepe Wentz: Shit man. My house is gonna be Wrecked by the end of this isn’t it?

TyJo: Yup! But it’s for the better 

Spooky Jim: I haven't seen Jordan today. 

TyJo: I haven’t seen Zack. Only this morning and in lunch but he left mid-way through it

Spooky Jim: Same with Jordan. It’s like they’re avoiding each other.

TyJo: Well no shit Josh 

Spooky Jim: Hey! That’s not nice

TyJo: Yeah i know sorry

Beebo: Guys, do you really think this’ll work?

TyJo: It has to. We can’t cancel anything now since the words out

Pepe Wentz: True True

Tree Stump: Wow even the teachers are talking about the party

Pepe Wentz: I swear if my parents get called i’m gonna kill a bitch

Beebo: It better not be my bitch! I love him

Meme Son: Uhm excuse me sir. Don’t call me a bitch. 

Beebo: I wasn’t talking about you Dallon….. I was talking about my dog 

Meme Son: Oh

Fronk: HAHAHAH YIKES X1000

Milk Fren: STOP SAYING THAT FRANK

Fronk: Noooooo it’s funny

Milk Fren: YEAH SURE. BUT WHEN WE’RE FUCKING

Fronk: HEY! YOU BIT ME 

Milk Fren: IT WAS AN ACCIDENT

Fronk: Well say sorry to my dick

Milk Fren: Later

RyHoe: BLOCKED BLOCKED BLOCKED

Tree Stump: In gym. Pete walked up to a tree and molested it

Tree Stump: I feel Violated

Pepe Wentz: HEY! You better be happy. I thought of you when i touched that tree

Tree Stump: WHAT THE FUCK PETE

Pepe Wentz: Shhh It’s okay tree It’ll be over soon

Tree Stump: I’m calling the police

Beebo: Wentz, you’re so fucked up HAHA DID SOMEONE RECORD I NEED TO SEE

Meme Son: I don’t think i wanna be the son of a molester

Meme Son Has Changed His Name To ‘Giraffe’

Pepe Wentz: Nooooo Dallon don’t leave me son! I Lurv U

Giraffe: Ew Fine

Giraffe Has Changed His Name To ‘Meme Son’  
Meme Son: I hate you dad

Pepe Wentz: I know son

Wikey May: Ew. Brendon, please tell me you didn’t invite the junior drug dealers.

Beebo: They’re bringing the weed way. I gotta invite them

Wikey May: Don’t you have your own weed?!

Beebo: Who do you think i buy it from.

Wikey May: I literally can’t stand Joe and Ray sometimes though

Beebo: Well get along because their whole crew is coming

Wikey May: Ughhh thank gosh i’m going with Ashley and Mel

Spooky Jim: I literally love Ashley so much

Wikey May: ooooo GET IT

Spooky Jim: Nah man. She’s like my little sister

Beebo: Yeah same i love ash lots but i can’t see myself dating her. Also i'm gay. REALLY gay

Wikey May: Well she wouldn't date y'all either because she's dating Mel

Beebo: FOREAL?

Spooky Jim: I KNEW IT

TyJo: How you know?! 

Wikey May: Hm Who knows. They walk into the bathroom and come out with smeared makeup. Hmmmmm who knows

Spooky Jim: Well shit 

TyJo: well frick. I thought i had a chance with Melanie

Spooky Jim: Did you now?

TyJo: Yup

Spooky Jim: Ugh

Beebo: Ooooo is Joshie jealous?!

Spooky Jim: Jealous? HA! Of what? There's nothing to be jealous about

TyJo: Exactly

Spooky Jim: Exactly

Milk Fren:....0.0

Fronk: The fuck. Why is there always drama when i visit the chat oml

Meme Son: Trueeee

Tree Stump: When i see it i don’t respond i just sit back and watch

Spooky Jim: There's no fucking drama happening

Pepe Wentz: Woooahhhh chillax Jimmy

Spooky Jim: Ew

Pepe Went: Whats wrong? Got your heart strings in a twist?

Spooky Jim: Ugh i hate you.

Pepe Wentz: No you don’t you love me

Spooky Jim: Yeah yeah whatever

TyJo: Is everything ready to go pete?

Pepe Wentz: Almost

TyJo: Almost? Whats left? 

 

Pepe Went: Alcohol

TyJo: AAYYYE i’ll help you buy it

Pepe Wentz: How? 

TyJo: Heh, I look just like my dad 

TIME BREAK FROM AUTHOR. GUYS. SINCE THIS IS A HIGHSCHOOL AU. THAT MEANS THE FATHERS AND EVERYONE ARE YOUNG AND STUFF SO YEAH GOTTA BLAST.

Pepe Wentz: You look 12. 

 

TyJo: Frick off! I bet you 50$ that i can buy this alcohol without getting caught

Pepe Went: Alright the bet is on

TyJo: OH! By the way i made a new friend in English II He’s a literal angle thats now nice he is.

Pepe Wentz: What’s his name?

TyJo: Castiel

Pepe Wentz: Oh! The one guy who helped that kid with the broken ankle? 

TyJo: Yeah! That one

Pepe Wentz: Isn’t he dating that football player?

TyJo: i don't know. Probably. How about you ask him

Pepe Wentz: How

TyJo Has Added ‘Angel’ To The Chat

Angel: …...What is this?

TyJo: Heyyyy Cas’

Angel: TyJo? Hmmmm TyJo…… Tyler Joseph?

TyJo: Ye Whats up!?

Angel: Nothing i guess. Why was i added?!

TyJo: Pete want’s to ask you a question

Angel: Pete? The guy who violated the tree during gym?

Pepe Wentz: Yup that's me

Angel: What is it you need to know?

Pepe Wentz: Are you dating Dean?

Angel: No? Why? Did he ask about me? 

Pepe Wentz: Nope, i just wanted to know

Angel: Pshh uhm heh i’m sure he doesn’t even like me

Pepe Wentz: Are you serious? He legit is ALWAYS looking at you. And by always i mean every time you're turned around he’s checking you out

Angel: Well Dang

TyJo: Well Damn*^

Angel: Tyler

TyJo: Cas’

Angel: Have you been talking to your boyfriend?

Fronk: SCURRRR WHAT BOYFRIEND

 

Angel: Isn’t he dating that one drummer guy with the cotton candy hair?

Milk Fren: ‘Cotton Candy Hair’

Beebo: JOSH?!

Angel: Yeah! Josh! How’s your relationship

Spooky Jim: What relationship

Fronk: YIKEESSS X100000000

 

Milk Fren: Shut up Frank

TyJo: I mean. He’s not wrong. It isn’t like we’re dating or anything

Spooky Jim: *cough* Cause you’re too much of a pussy to ask

TyJo: McSCUSE ME? Sorry BRO but you’re the top. You should ask.

Spooky Jim: FINE.

TyJo: FINE.

Beebo: Well this is nice

Meme Son: Shhhhhh

Beebo: Okay

Pepe Wentz: Oh DALLY what was Brendon’s punishment for getting nachos?

Meme Son: You wouldn’t wanna know

Pepe Wentz:......True 

Pepe Wentz: BUT TELL ME

 

Meme Son: I didn’t let him cum until i said so.

Pepe Wentz: Well shit Dallon. Who knew you were the controlling type

Meme Son: Brendon knew

Tree Stump: I hate this chat and everyone in it

Tree Stump: Wait! IS THAT CASSY?

Angel: IS THAT STUMPY?

Tree Stump: AYYYYYE SINCE WHEN WERE YOU HERE?

Angel: I dunno Tyler added me

Tree Stump: You do realize. Now that you’re in the chat you can’t leave right?

Angel: Wait what? Why?

Pepe Wentz: Cause now you’re in hell

Beebo: WELCOME TO HELL

Beebo: Has Changed The Group Photo:

 

 

Tree Stump: I’m suing you.

Pepe Wentz: Wasn’t that your costume last halloween?

Beebo: Hell yeah

Meme Son: Y’all he did a whole photo shoot for that costume

Meme Son: And then got sick because he didn’t wear a shirt the whole day

Beebo: A SHIRT WOULD’VE RUINED THE COSTUME

Meme Son: Yeah Yeah whatever


	29. The Bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They Get the alcohol and Brendon won the bet

Beebo: WAIT A MINUTE

Beebo: DALLON WHERE YOU AT?

Meme Son: What? I’m in class.

Beebo: I WON THE BET

TyJo: What bet?

Beebo: To see if you or Josh tops

Spooky Jim: You made a bet to see if me or Tyler tops? 

TyJo: Isn’t it kinda obvious?

Beebo: Yes duh

TyJo: then why was there a bet lmao

Beebo: Because Dally boy is difficult

Meme Son: True. 

Spooky Jim: How much did y’all bet?

Meme Son: 20 Dollars

Spooky Jim: That’s a little bit wtf

Beebo: And his hand in marriage

TyJo: Well SHIT Dallon. Now you have to marry this man and be forever in chaos with his forehead 

Beebo: Shut up bottom

TyJo: YOU’RE A BOTTOM TO WTF

Beebo: Shhhhh

Pepe Wentz: Are you ready Ty?

TyJo: For what?

Pepe Wentz: To get the alcohol

TyJo: Oh yeah! Let’s go!

Spooky Jim: Don’t get caught 

TyJo: You’re not my dad

Spooky Jim: I will be ;^)

TyJo: Will you now?

Spooky Jim: Soon.

Wikey May: UGH BRENDONNN YOUR FRIENDS ARE TALKING TO ME

Beebo: Talk to them so they can give me discounts

Beebo: Btw. One of them has a crush on you.

Wikey May: Which one? 

Beebo: You’ll have to wait and see

Wikey May: Ugh it better not be Joe

Beebo: Nope he’s dating Andy

Wikey May: I swear everyone's gay in this school

Milk Fren: I’m not gay

Wikey May: Then what are you?

Milk Fren: Super gay

Wikey May:

Milk Fren: :D

Wikey May: 

Milk Fren: :DD

Milk Fren:......Mikey. Please……

Milk Fren: MIKEY PLEASE

Milk Fren: MIKEY NO!

Wikey May: This is for that incest joke

Milk Fren: FRANKKKK

Wikey May: Frank won’t save you

Fronk: I won’t lol

Wikey May: See

Milk Fren: Or will he?

Wikey May: Huh?

Wikey May: Oh SHIT

Wikey May: FRANK PLEASE I’M SORRY! WHERE DID YOU GET THE TURKEY?

Fronk: GOBBLE GOBBLE MOTHER FUCKER

Milk Fren: MAKE SURE HE BITES HIS ASS. THAT’S THE MOST ACTION HE WILL GET IN MONTHS

Wikey May: FUCK BOTH OF YOU

Milk Fren: Only you Mikes ;^)

Fronk: SCURRRRR Mikey you’re free. Now i'm gonna go kill your brother.

Milk Fren: WHY?!

Fronk: STOP WITH THE INCEST JOKES! IT’S NOT FUNNY

Milk Fren: Fine. But Frank

Fronk: Yes?

Milk Fren: I want a NephSon

Fronk: Is that a nephew/son?

Milk Fren: HEHEHEH 

Fronk: YOU LITTLE SHIT

Milk Fren: YOUR TURKEY IS CHASING ME 

Fronk: GET EM Dinner! I Raised you well

Milk Fren: Dinner? Really

Fronk: It’s funny!

Milk Fren: I hate you GottA BLAST

Fronk: DON’T RUN ACROSS THE STREET! MY TURKEY WILL FOLLOW

Milk Fren: WHOOPS TOO LATE

Milk Fren:......Yikes x1000

Fronk: MY TURKEY! YOU KILLED HIM

Milk Fren: I’m sorry Frankie

Fronk: It’s okay. Cause now i have dinner

Milk Fren: YOU’RE A VEGAN

Fronk: oh yeah

Beebo: uhhh. Wtf guys. You do realize we all live next to each other and legit we watched a turkey just get run over

Wikey May: …...WELP! I GET FREE TURKEY SANDWICHES FOR A MONTH

TyJo: That’s fucked up

Spooky Jim: You gonna foreal eat his dead turkey?

Tree Stump: Come on mikey

Wikey May: I’m sorry

Pepe Wentz: When we go in there Ty act normal

TyJo: Aight

Beebo: Don’t get caught.

Pepe Wentz: We won’t man

Meme Son: I’m not bailing anyone out

RyHoe: YEET i got all my stuff for the party gays

Beebo: Thank you very much good sir

RyHoe: Jon Is coming btw

Beebo: JON? DATS MY BES FREN

RyHoe: Scuuuuur my bes fren.

Beebo: Whatever i still have Dall

Meme Son: Sadly

Beebo: GRRRR

Meme Son: HISSSS

Beebo: BORK

Meme Son: RIBBIT

Beebo: MOOOO

Meme Son: MEOWW *HACK* *HACK* furball

Tree Stump: I don’t know what the h*ck is going on but this is goals

Beebo: It’s just something we do when we get mad at eachother. It makes us less mad

Meme Son: Yeah Yeah

Beebo: Dall i’m coming over

Meme Son: Alright i’ll make some pizza and put on finding nemo

Beebo: Awh i love you

Pepe Wentz: Cute but y’all better not be late to the party

Beebo: It’s 3:15 the party doesn't start till 6:45

Pepe Wentz: But you’re also helping me set up and you have to pick up Jordan

Beebo: Shit! Thanks for reminding me

Lion Boy: Oh Yeah! Zack is coming too

Pepe Wentz: Good everything is falling into place. 

TyJo: What kind of alcohol do y’all like

Lion Boy: VODKAAAA

TyJo: Okay so no vodka

Lion Boy: You’re mean

TyJo: And you’re a nerd lol

Mixtape: Hey! Don’t talk about my baby like that.

TyJo: Yikes X100

Fronk: Don’t steal my YIKES X100!

TyJo: Fine!

Pepe Wentz: Are you ready Ty?

TyJo: H*ck yeah i’m ready

Pepe Wentz: Let’s go


	30. Getting the alcohol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They Got the alcohol oml

Pepe Wentz: Y’ALLLLL TYLER GOT THE ALCOHOL

Beebo: How?!

Pepe Wentz: …….I don’t wanna talk about it

Spooky Jim: Who’s dick did he suck?

TyJo: Exscuse me sir but i’m not a hoe + i’m a virgin

Beebo: YOU ARE? WHY?!

TyJo: What do you mean why?

Beebo: Don’t you wanna know how it feels to be fucked?

TyJo: I mean….I guess

Spooky Jim: Heh

Spooky Jim: Heh Heh

 

TyJo: Josh?

Spooky Jim: HEHEHEHEHEH

TyJo: Tf you laughing at?!

Spooky Jim: I can help with that?

TyJo: With what?

Spooky Jim: Your virginity

Beebo: Oh hell nah! Tyler stay away from this man. They call him ‘The Virgin Soul Keeper’

TyJo: Why?!

Spooky Jim: Because people think I’ve taken a bunch of virginties

TyJo: You’re not a virgin?

Spooky Jim: No i am. 

TyJo: Then wtf lol

Tree Stump: Where’s Pete at?

TyJo: He’s driving so he can’t message

Pepe Wentz: Actually i was just on my phone watching Adventure Time

TyJo: WTF PETE WATCH THE ROAD

Tree Stump: Reason’s. Why i never let Pete drive.

Mommy: Where on are way to your place

Lion Boy: It may take me and Zack awhile to get there

TyJo: Why?!

Lion Boy: Because he doesn’t know how to dress. I’m not gonna let him walk into that party looking like a rag doll

TyJo: True True

Milk Fren: Frank doesn’t know how to dress either lmao

Fronk: UHM. R00D

Milk Fren: It’s true though

Beebo: I got jordan! Ill drop him off when the party kicks off

Lion Boy: I’ll try to bring Zack in at the same time

Spooky Jim: Good Good. We’ll all meet at Pete’s house to set up in 10 minutes

Pepe Wentz: Sounds good

TyJo: PAY ATTENTION TO THE ROAD SMH


	31. Let's get this shit started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's get this shit started

Mommy: Jack hurry up and come help me with the snack bowls

Daddy: Pete hides that shit. I can never find them

Pepe Wentz: How about you look in the. IDK cabinets? 

Mommy: No SHIT PETE

Daddy: We looked already. We’re not that dumb

Pepe Wentz: Sure. Say that to your d- in english

TyJo: YOU HAVE A D- IN ENGLISH?

Daddy: Yeah

TyJo: HOW?! THAT CLASS IS SO EASY

Daddy: Well i’m sorry that i don’t know when to put a semi-colon or a colon

TyJo: Colon is when you’re listing something and semi-colon is with 2 complete sentences that go together

Daddy: Well shit thanks Ty

TyJo: Also read your books for class and annotate

Daddy: OKAY MOM

Mommy: I was called

Pepe Wentz: Get your lazy asses up and fix this place up

Beebo: Can i bring my PS3 and Just Dance 3?

Pepe Wentz: Hells yeah

TyJo: Also pete you have to pay me 50$ since i got the alcohol

Pepe Wentz: Dammit.

Spooky Jim: Alright guys i’m here

Pepe Wentz: You know how to bake cake?

Spooky Jim: Heh. People don’t call me Rihanna for nothing 

Pepe Wentz: …...We can’t be friends if you’re like this

Spooky Jim: Get it hahaha because her song cake AHAHAH

Pepe Wentz: ……..No stop

TyJo: Boi if you don’t stop

Lion Boy: Oooooooooo Y’ALL IF ZACK WASN’T WITH JORDAN I’D SNATCH HIM UP SO FAST

TyJo: Uhm EW Why?!

Lion Boy: I made him look fucking amazing! Tbh he looks like a fuck boy but WHATEVER

 

Mixtape: I’m the only fuck boy in this town 

Beebo: Sike X100

Meme Son: Brendon please get in the car already

Beebo: I know chill 

Meme Son: Alright Pete we have under 30 minutes before people start ariving 

Pepe Wentz: The hell is Gee, Frank, and Ryan?

RyHoe: I’m on my way 

Wikey May: Gee and Frank are almost done with the brownies

Milk Fren: Shhhh i need to concentrate 

Fronk: Chill you’re just cutting the brownies lmao not disarming a bomb

Milk Fren: STFU IT HAS TO BE PERFECT

Fronk: If you say so

Milk Fren: We live across from you pete. Tf you rushing us for

Fronk: let’s go We’re done

Pepe Wentz: Alright everyone’s here/ on their way so let’s get this party started


	32. The fight/ Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fight has erupted between Jordan and Zack

Daddy: Holy shit there’s a lot of people here

Pepe Wentz: Half of them are in the family room playing Just Dance 

Mommy: Did you see Debby?

Daddy: Yeah she was with her girlfriend

Spooky Jim: Dats my best friend

Beebo: I’m outside with Jordan

Lion Boy: And i’m in the car outside your house with Zach

Spooky Jim: Alright come on in guys

Lion Boy: YIKES! ZACK SAW JORDAN AND TURNED AND RAN

Lion Boy: OKAY I CAUGHT HIM

Lion Boy: HE JUST SHIN KICKED ME 

Spooky Jim: Control your brother Ty oml

TyJo: Heh! Even if i tried.

Spooky Jim: Alright i see Jordan

Milk Fren: WTF MAN! EVERYONE ATE THE POT BROWNIES

Fronk: Whoops

Milk Fren: Frank you didn’t 

Fronk: I’m sorry…………...JK I SAVED YOU ONE

Milk Fren: Awh thanks babe!

Wikey May: We’re here! Also 

Fronk: I know i’m late….But didn’t Brendon change his name to BreadBin awhile back? Tf?! Why’d you change it back to Beebo?

Beebo: Oh because Dallon kept comparing my hairstyle to bread

Meme Son: GUYS! IT LOOKS LIKE BREAD AMIRITE! 

TyJo: Lmao somebody just jumped off your roof Pete!

Pepe Wentz: oh hell nah that’s SICK! We SHOULD HAVE A FLIPPING CONTEST OR SOMETHING

 

TyJo: HELL YEAH

TyJo: But after we get Jordan and Zack together

Lion Boy: Okay guys! They’re talking! Do you think we should still do the games? 

Spooky Jim: Hell yeah we should!

TyJo: But why?

Spooky Jim: Why not?

TyJo: trueeee

Beebo: Oooooo JOSH JUST WANTS TO GET WITH TYLER

Spooky Jim: Pshhhh what??? Nooo

 

TyJo: You’re not slick.

Spooky Jim: I am tho!

TyJo: Surreee you are

Lion Boy: OMLLLL y’all they walked away from eachother...i think they’re pissed again

Lion Boy: They’re arguing omfg

TyJo: Holy shit ZACK IS GOING OFF

-Fighting Scene-  
“Why are you even here? Who the hell invited you, Zach.”  
“Ha! Excuse me but literally everyone wants me here AMIRITE” The crowd of people cheer and Zack smirk’s feeling accomplished. “Ugh. Whatever! Why did you bother coming up to me? It’s not like you love me.” Jordan yells “Don’t give me that ‘I never loved you’ Bullshit Jordan! I called you every night. I helped you when you were in need. I gave you my fucking all. So don’t say i never loved you.” “Wowww! Yeah fucking sure! You gave me your all? Well then tell me why you never wanted to tell people about our relationship? Not even are brothers? Don’t say you love me. Fuck you! I can’t believe you even had the audacity to say that!” “Fuck me? No fuck you! The day we went to taco bell was the day i was gonna tell everyone. But you're the one who always fucking makes drama and start fights!” “oh! So you think this is a fight? I’ll show you a fight.” The crowd of teens suddenly go quiet. Out of nowhere Jordan tackles Zack to the ground and proceeds to punch him. “Agh” Zack groans in pain. Jordan throws a few more punches before he stops. “F-f-fuck you Zack….I love you” “J, I love you to.” They both get up and bow. “ANDDDD scene!” 

“Wait what the fuck? What’s going on?” Tyler yells. “YOU’VE JUST BEEN PRANKED MOTHERFUCKERS!” Everyone stands dumbfounded trying to process what the hell just happened."OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" The crowd screams in astonishment. Everyone settles down and you could hear Mikey yell “Man that's fucked up” from upstairs. “That…..Was….GENIUS!” Josh runs up and hugs Jordan “Thank goodness It wasn’t real cause Wooooo i would’ve felt bad.”

“Yikes x1000!” Frank yells 

“Anyway! LETS GET ON WITH THE PARTYYYYY” Pete yells from the living room

“We’re doing body shots so whoever wants to join come on in!” a tipsied brendon shouts from the kitchen.

“Well...Dang Josh. I guess we didn’t need to do 7 minutes or something huh?”

“Nope..But i do have something to ask.”

“What?”

“Will you go out with me Tyler Joseph?”

“Huh?! Of course! Omg!” Tyler hugs josh and kisses his cheek in glee.

“Heheh. Now everything's in place! Josh whispers 

“Yeah” Tyler whispers back.

“Now onward to Body Shots!” Josh Yells


	33. Body Shots and Shit like that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They do body shots

Spooky Jim: Alright Pete refresh my mind of what the hell body shots are

Pepe Wentz: It’s where you have line of salt trailing to someones (Usually your partners belly button and in the belly button is alcohol

Spooky Jim: I just realized that shit is so unsanitary like what if someone doesn’t wash there nasty belly button?

TyJo: Do you wash your belly button?

Spooky Jim: Uhm DUH i usually have my shirt off so i have to

TyJo: Ewwwie what if there was moldy lent stuffed in there 

Spooky Jim: If it was your belly button i’d still do it then

TyJo: Omg you’re so….Hot omfg

Beebo: Damn Tyler chill y’all need to at least date or take him out to dinner first. Shit.

TyJo: But we’re already dating

Tree Stump: SINCE WHEN OML

TyJo: A few minutes ago lmao also brendon i’m surprised you can still type after all that alcohol

Beebo: Tbh it takes a lot for me to be Shit drunk

Meme Son: Cause you’re fat it takes a lot

Beebo: EXCUSE ME? 

Meme Son: Sorry not sorry babe

Beebo: I feel so attacked rn

TyJo: Just like you attacked that piano

Beebo: WHY ARE YOU BRINGING THAT UP OML 

Spooky Jim Has Added: Meme Brother and JDUN To The Chat

Meme Brother: WE’RE BACKK

Meme Son: My brother. You’re home

Meme Brother: I’m back big brother

Tree Stump: That was so messed up guys

JDUN: LOL WHOOPS! 

Beebo: come on guys! Body shots are starting

TyJo: Woooo! Let’s freaking gooo

-Body Shots and stuff- 

“Patty Cakes lay down! You’re my Partner!” Pete Literally shouts. “Ugh fine” Patrick lays on the counter and shivers from the coldness. He can feel the small rocks of salt slowly being trailed to his belly button. It stops and he could feel a small amount of liquid being poured into his belly button. “You ready Pat?” He shakes his head briskly. Pete inches close to his stomach and begins to lick from the top to the bottom stopping at the bottom and licking the alcohol. He finishes lapping it up. His cold tongue makes Patrick shutter. 

“WOOOOOOOO WHO’S UP NEXT” Patrick Cheers “MEEEEE” Brendon Yells. “Dallon come here you tall glass of water!” “Ughhhh Fineeeee” Brendon lays on the counter and swiftly lifts up his shirt already being use to body shots. He feels the salt line being formed and gets ready to feel the cold sensation of alcohol on his body.

“You ready?” Dallon smirks. “ More than ever” Brendon winks. Dallon slowly licks the salt line knowing it would drive Brendon mad. He finally makes it to his destination and dips his tongue in savoring the sweet but hard vodka. He finally finishes and smirks at Brendon who’s looking deeply at Dallon. “Shit that was awesome” Brendon grins. “ARE TURN!” Jack yells from the living room. He comes in carrying Alex over his shoulder, placing him down softly on the counter. “Watch and learn from a pro losers” Jack says drawing a long line of salt from Alex’s collarbone to his belly button. He quickly trails over Alex’s collarbone making him quietly moan. He slowly licks the salt until he gets to the alcohol filled belly button and looks up at Alex. Slowly slurping the alcohol. He smiles and helps Alex off the counter.

“Uhmmm EXCUSE ME BUT THAT WAS BASICALLY PORN AND I’M HIGHLY UNCOMFORTABLE” Mikey yells from the couch. 

“SHUT UP AND ENJOY”

“Anyway! It’s Josh and Tyler’s turn! Bring dat ass here!” Pete yells.

“Do we haveee to?” Josh groan’s. “Yeah why not it seems funner the more you get use to it Joshie” “Okay. But this time i’m gonna lay on the counter.” “Okay fine.”

Josh takes his shirt off showing his highly toned abdomen. He lays on the counter. You could see his ears burning red from all the eyes looking at him. “Come on Tyler hurry” Josh whispers. “Shhh don’t rush me” Tyler says beginning to form the salt line. He makes it a fair size and pours a fair amount of liquid into Josh’s deep inny.

“You ready?” Tyler whispers. “Yes” Josh squeaks. Tyler begins to trail his small tongue down Josh’s abdomen until he makes it to the alcohol. He smirks up at Josh and closes his eyes and begins to slowly dips his tongue in and out getting fair amounts of liquid on his tongue each time. He finishes it and opens his eyes. 

“Holy shit” A random kid says from the back of the crowd. “That was the most sexiest thing I’ve seen” Another random kid says. Josh quickly gets up with a face burning bright red. 

“Okay we’re done with that forever” Josh yells.


	34. Flipping and stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They do flipping and stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why tf is this so long?! sorry this took so long to put out also i don't think most of you like story lines so if you want i'll go back to just the group chat.

Spooky Jim: You ready Brendon?

Beebo: For what?

TyJo: To get FUCKED

Beebo: Not by you but yeah i guess

Spooky Jim: Flipping contest

Beebo: Noooo

Spooky Jim: Why? To scared you may fuck up?

Beebo: Not really. My middle name is fuck up

Meme Son: Actually it’s Boyd

Beebo: Shhhh don’t expose me like that

Meme Son: He also likes when i call him bread in bed. He calls me butter and tells me to slather myself all over him

Milk Fren: HAHHAHA OMFG BRENDON

Fronk: Don’t laugh. You like when i call you chicken nugget. And you call me barbecue sauce

Wikey May: uHM EW

Angel: Dean is gonna do the flipping contest with you guys

Lion Boy: AYYYYE HE BROUGHT SAM WITH HIM! 

TyJo: Sam likes me more SCUURR that’s my bes fren

Spooky Jim: McSCUSE ME?

TyJo: Oh yeah sorry HAHAH

Tree Stump: Isn’t he dating Gabriel though

Angel: Yes, it’s so cute!

Beebo: Plz Cas’ don tlk lik a ro bot

Angel: Fine. Whats up guys. Y’all tryna flip or what? 

TyJo: Woah! WAIT! Cas’ you’re gonna flip with us? 

Angel: Yeah, I’m trying to impress Dean ya know.

Pepe Wentz: Pffft. He’s already impressed tbh

Angel: I feel like that has a different meaning that i don’t know of.

Pepe Wentz: Who Knows Cassy. But get ready to lose from me. THE FLIP MASTER

Beebo: Stfu you broke your arm last year dumbass

Tree Stump: TRUEEEE

TyJo: YIKES LMAO

Spooky Jim: LMAO I REMEMBER THAT

Pepe Wentz: Hey! IT WASN’T MY FAULT I BROKE IT THOUGH

Tree Stump: Don’t give everyone that sorry excuse 

Pepe Wentz: I was looking at you while i flipped and i fucked up SO EXUSE ME 

Tree Stump: Mmmmhmmm

Wikey May: I’m doing it to!

Fronk: Me toooo

Wikey May: Lmao are you sure you can flip shorty? 

Fronk: You finna catch my hands Mikey. Keep talking shit i dare you

Wikey May: Okay okay

Angel: Ah! Guys look at him! 

Beebo: PFFFT OUT OF ALL THE SONGS ON JUST DANCE HE CHOSE TOXIC

Angel: Admit it guys! He’s pretty cute.

TyJo: Yeah totally Cas’ 

Angel: I will smite you

TyJo: I SAID TOTALLY NOT EW HE LOOKS LIKE A DUSTY MOP

Angel: Say it with more Umph

Spooky Jim: What does that even mean HAHAHA

Beebo: Wow you’re dumb Josh. It means lkjsbdnlpoxmenidhoejbwp’fnw4tdhoswnajdohins

Spooky Jim: Wow much good explanation.

Beebo: Some Fucko just bumped into me

Angel: I’ll strike him down for you

Beebo: No no NO CAS’ SIT THE HELL DOWN

Angel: Fine.

Beebo: Alright you guys ready to flip? 

Spooky Jim: Hell fucking yeah

Beebo: Say H*ck if you’re joining in

Daddy: HECK

Angel: CENSOR YOUR BAD WORDS PLEASE

Daddy: HECKITY HECK HECK

Angel: I feel attacked

Mommy: If you break your neck i won't take care of you

Daddy: Yeah you will

Mommy: You right i will

Spooky Jim: I’m obvs doing it

Fronk: Same

TyJo: I wanna do it to

Angel Has Added: ‘Win-Dean’ To the chat

Win-Dean: WAit why am i here

Angel: Cause you’re flipping with us

Win-Dean: I’m gonna win just saying

Spooky Jim: Sure you will Deanie Weenie

Win-Dean: Uh No! Don’t call me that Josh!

Spooky Jim: How’d you know it was me?!

Win-Dean: Who else would have a picture of an alien playing the drums 

Fronk: Why tf is your name on here Win-Dean?

Win-Dean: IT’S A PUN OMFG WHY DOES NO ONE GET IT!

Win-Dean: My last name is Winchester. Chester is a first name so i replaced Win-Chester with Win-Dean

Angel: We can’t be friends if you’re like this 

Win-Dean: Sorry Not Sorry BUT I’M FUNNY ADMIT IT GUYS

Wikey May: YOU’RE NOT STOP

Tree Stump: Pete’s laughing so hard

Win-Dean: See i told y’all i was funny

Tree Stump: No he’s laughing at your cowboy boots

Win-Dean: HEY! COWBOY BOOTS ARE LIT

Pepe Wentz: Yeah. If you were born in the WILD WILD WEST LMFAO 

Win-Dean: STFU AND LETS FLIP ALREADY

Angel: Can i flip?

Win-Dean: NO!

Angel: Whyyyy?!

Win-Dean: What if you get hurt?

Angel: I don’t think that matters

Win-Dean: It matters to me though so no!

Win-Dean: okay

Angel: Okay

Tree Stump: *Cough* Date *Cough* Already

Win-Dean: You got a bad cold there don’t cha

Spooky Jim: Yeah i think He’s come down with the Dean Pocs

Win-Dean: Dean Pocs?

 

Spooky Jim: It’s where you’re a total chicken ad can’t ask anyone out because you think you're cool asf

Win-Dean: -_-

Beebo: Whatever guys let’s get onto flipping

Wikey May: Let the best flipper win

-Flipping and Shit-

“This is really fucking dumb guys but i’m obviously gonna win” Tyler smirk’s “Yeah right! The best you can do is climb and then freak out like a little baby” Brendon Chuckles. “Oh hell no. I bet i can beat you in ultimate flipping” Tyler shouts. “Well then. Let the ultimate games begin”. Brendon Yells back. “I’M FUCKING FIRST!” Pete starts by doing a basic back flip. He lands it and turns to look at his friends who for some reason are laughing. 

“Woh! How was that guys” “Fucking lame!” Brendon Burst in laughter. “Wow lemme see you do better” “Okay fine” Brendon walks over to the clearing and begins off by doing a cartwheel, front flip round off then back flipping. He lands and walks back over to the crew. “Ha! Beat that fuckers”. “I will dumb ass” 

Frank runs over toward the clearing. He takes a breath then begins to run. He Cart wheels then triple front flips ending with a side flip and landing. “Yeah try and top that” He runs over out of breath “Who’s next?” he says with a smirk. 

“I guess me” Dean grins and walks over to the clearing. Taking off his boots he steadies himself. “Watch this Sammy” He yells over to his younger brother “Don’t break your neck” He yells back while chuckling. Dean grins back and begins. He front flips, round off, whip back, back handsprings and ends it with a double full. He lands and turns to Cas’ who is clapping excitedly.

 

“Pssh HA that’s as so basic! My turn now” Tyler runs over. He Breaths in and starts. He starts by doing a front handspring round off back handspring step out round off back handspring and ended in a full twist twisting layout. 

“Holy Shit guys! I’m not in fucking cheer. I can’t do that shit! I’M OUT!” Jack runs back into the house to find where the hell Alex went. “I’m out to fuck that” Mikey yells from an upstairs window.

“Okay then i guess it’s my turn” Josh runs over. . Roundoff, Back Handspring, Kick Full, Side Flip, Full Twist. Kick Full, Roundoff. He ends gracefully. Like a fucking swan. 

You could hear a slow clap beginning, but it quickly ended as soon as Brendon began talking. “FUCK THIS! WE’RE DOING BASIC BACKFLIPS BUT WITH A TWIST” 

“Oh hell no. You better not” Pete attempts to run but Brendon stops him “Yup! It’s time for Flip till you Flip” He grins. “Brendon seriously fuck you” Pete grins. “Okay what the fuck is that” Tyler jumps in. “You’ll see” Brendon says with a shit eating grin.

Since we we’re outside the back of Pete's house he had a huge swimming pool in the back, and for some reason Brendon was climbing on top of the wooden tool shed in the back of the pool. 

“What the hell is he doing” Tyler whispers to Pete. “You’ll see” Pete snickers. Brendon Takes off his clothes leaving only his shorts. He turns his back toward the pool and backflips straight into it. The group of teens send a bunch of hoots and hollers when he lands it without face planting. 

He Gets out of the pool literally drenched. “I’m gonna get sick, but that was fucking worth it” “Was it Bren? Was it really?” Dallon says walking toward him with a big towel.

“Yes!” He says gathering Dallon in a wet hug.

“You’re so childish” He says firmly yet sweetly. 

“Okay my turn” Pete runs over to the Huge tree in his backyard. He takes off his Vans and Shirt and begins climbing the huge tree.

“Pete BABY NO! GET DOWN RIGHT NOW!” Patrick literally screams. 

“I can’t baby! I’m to far up now!” Pete says getting in a squatting position. “Please don’t get hurt” Patrick yells up. “I won’t baby!” Pete gets up and gets ready to dive. He steadies himself and then turns. He Attempts to back flip but slips falling to the blue pool. Once he falls you could hear a visible smack and he slowly sinks to the bottom of the pool. “BABY!” Patrick takes his shirt off and hops into the pool after Pete. 

He pulls Pete out and swims to the edge. He pulls Pete out the water and then himself. “Baby? You good?” Patrick slaps him a few time before checking his breath. “ Mother fucker don’t die on me!” Patrick yells anger apparent. “I told you not to fucking jump! I Fucking told you!” He throws his fist on Pete’s chest softly banging in anger. 

People start flooding outside to see the sudden commotion. They see Pete laying unconscious on Patrick's lap. “The fuck is wrong with Pete?” Gerard Walks over. “He backflipped from a tree” “Pftt” Everyone turns toward Frank who is dying from laughter.

“Uhm MAYBE YOU SHOULD DO CPR ON HIM” a random kid yells. “Uhm, i mean i guess.”

Patrick lowers his face down to Pete in awkwardness but in desperation to keep him alive. He inches his mouth closer until his lips are touching Pete’s “Don’t kiss him dumb ass! Save him” Brendon yells. “Fine!” Patrick opens his mouth wider and inches his face closer. Before he could Begin his head is pulled into an open mouth kiss. He pushes up from the kiss only to see smirking at him. 

 

“You Little shit” Patrick yells pushing Pete back into the water. “Damn babe that was a ‘Cute’ Kiss huh?” “You Punk!” Patrick yells angry. He begins to cry. “OH SHIT FAM YOU MADE HIM CRY” Mikey yells from the window again. “Oh godsh i’m sorry it was a prank i'm sorry.” Pete says getting out of the water and walking toward Patrick.” 

“I thought you were dead” Patrick says through sobs. “No i’m right here Pat’” Patrick says caressing his cheek” 

“Okay anyway it’s my turn” Josh interrupts. He runs over to the ladder leading to Pete’s roof. “If i land this i win” Josh already being shirtless only takes his shoes off. He backs up turns and then runs toward the pool. He backflips and lands perfectly in the pool. 

 

“What the heck man! You’re so good at this!” Tyler yells. “Yeah yeah whatever i’m still better” Brendon says salty. “Stop being salty.” Josh yells.

“Anyway! Since the games are over let’s drink!” Brendon yells.

“Heck yeah!” Everybody yells


	35. It's finna get lit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's bout to get lit is all i can say tbh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally seeing Kudos & Comments make my day

TyJo: Hly Hck Man Bden is so drunk

Beebo: It s f kin lit Guys

Meme Son: Patrick are you still sober

Tree Stump: Who else is gonna drive these assholes home. 

Pepe Wentz: Nyuuu tey can stay her e righ?

Tree Stump: I mean. If you want them to i guess

Pepe Wentz: Yayyyy Slum brr part tehhhh

Beebo: Ayyyyeeee

Spooky Jim: Guysss I fonnfd the weed

Beebo: Oh s hit f am lets g o to th roof

Spooky Jim: U wanns com tyker?

TyJo: Ye y not

Wikey May: Well looks like i’m dating Ray now

Milk Fren: Eh?

Wikey May: Me and Ray hit it off.

Milk Fren: He FINNSTA CACH MY HANS

Fronk: Mikey I advise you to hide Ray. Gee is an angry drunk. 

Wikey May: Are you not drunk frank? 

Fronk: Not really. I still have to walk gee home. 

Pepe Wentz: Nyuuuu sty ober pls

Fronk: Yeah why not

Spooky Jim: Duueesss i hih as a butterfly

TyJo: Wut eve n is tis thin g?

Spooky Jim: a joint durrrr

TyJo: I ve nevr dun dis

Spooky Jim: Try Ty

TyJo: Okay

Beebo: HEHAHEERHE TyKER COUHED LIK A BISH

TyJo: Its mah fist time man

Beebo: Oh ey

TyJo: Ill git use 2 it 

Pepe Wentz: Pss it frins

TyJo: Frens^

Pepe Wentz: Fuk iff

RyHoe: Me and Jon are dating now! 

Beebo: Ayyyy!

RyHoe: Also he said he and his friend are gonna give you free weed bren

Beebo: ho shiz i so luky 

TyJo: Wut f we foll off dis roof

Spooky Jim: HA then we ded

TyJo: Oh dam

TyJo: Gys Lits git wild 2NIGHT

Beebo: Okey

Pepe Went: wut we gon do

Spooky Jim: Lt shit

Meme Son: No drugs. Only weed and alcohol. Forever. 

Meme Brother: Btw we left a while ago Ty and Josh. We’ll see y’all tomorrow morning

TyJo: O k

Spooky Jim: NO SECKS PLZ

TyJo: Go ahead Zsck secks is a-0kay 

JDUN: Thanks Tyler

Beebo: ‘Thanks Pete’

Tree Stump: HEY NO DON’T START

Beebo: Soz Pats

TyJo: Any waz Let s Git LIT

Beebo: Fuk ye

Spooky Jim: Lit az FRICKS

Pepe Wentz: Hecks YE

Milk Fren: It's finsta be wilddd.

Pepe Wentz: Patsy Dal Frnk Yll gotts get frunk ytall stying obver antywho

Fronk: I mean i guess

Meme Son: Pat, if you do it i'll do it

Tree Stump: Yeah why not

Pepe Wentz: Hells ye

Beebo: 2 Nite is gonma b FUN


	36. TylerNOL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh make a dumb pun and it goes wild from then on

-The next day-

Spooky Jim: Guys.

Beebo: Yeah?

Spooky Jim: What the FUCK happened last night?!

Tree Stump: Can someone please find the Tylernol

Spooky Jim: PFFT What is that? Tyler made out of pills?

Tree Stump: That was a really fucking stupid pun Josh. Now go find the Pills.

Spooky Jim: I can’t exactly move Patrick

Tree Stump: Why not?

Spooky Jim: Tyler’s laying on top of me!

Beebo: Did y’all fuck?

Meme Brother: You better not have fucked my brother Josh

Spooky Jim: I DIDN’T

Spooky Jim: Anyway wake everybody up rn….I have some weird shit on my phone….

Tree Stump: Me to…… Dammit pete

Pepe Wentz: That was a fun night huh?

Spooky Jim: Fuck off

 

Meme Son: My head hurts so much

Beebo: Sorry about that

Meme Son: You will never cuddle me again. Your forehead nearly broke my jaw!

Beebo: I said SORRY

Fronk: Tf is Gee?

Fronk: GEE WTF 

Beebo: Lmao why is he sleeping on the banister?

Fronk: Omfg. It was the DARE YOU SHITS LMAO

Beebo: Oh YEAHHHH

Spooky Jim: He actually did it haha

TyJo: …….I have Bible study today

Spooky Jim: Don’t go

TyJo: I can’t keep missing it, you know?

Spooky Jim: Just stay today

TyJo: Okay. But what the hell are these videos and pictures on my phone

TyJo: WHY IS THERE A NAKED PHOTO OF BRENDON IN HERE WTF

Meme Son: Send that over fam

Spooky Jim: Tf is THIS

Spooky Jim:

TyJo: SINCE WHEN WTF

 

Beebo: I’M FUCKING CRYING

Tree Stump: Is this like foreshadow?

Pepe Wentz: LMAO IT IS AHAHAH

Meme Son: It’s showing how Tyler and Josh are gonna be in bed together soon

TyJo: stOP PLEZ

Tree Stump: PLEZ?! LMAO I’M SAYING THAT FROM NOW ON

Pepe Wentz: I CAN’T THIS SHIT RIGHT HERE HAHAHA

TyJo: Oml LOOK

TyJo:

Spooky Jim: WYD?! WHY’D YOU TAKE THOSE OML

TyJo: Idk BUT I’M KEEPING THEM FOREVER 

Beebo: OML JOSHHIIEE YOU LOOK ADORABLEEEEE

Tree Stump: New HOMEESCREEEEENNNNN

Meme Son: New LOCKSCREEEENNNN

Pepe Wentz: GONNA PRINT THAT OUT AND POST AROUND SCHOOL

Angel: *Screen Shots*

Spooky Jim: NOT YOU TO CAS’ PLEASEEEE

Win-Dean: *Photoshops myself behind*

Spooky Jim: DON’T BE WEIRD OML

TyJo: I HAVE ANOTHER ONEEEEEEEE

TyJo: 

Angel: ADORABLEEEE

Beebo: ……..oml

Meme Son: Wait…..Wait a minute

Meme Brother: Ima kill him. I really will. 

TyJo: What are y’all talking about?!

Spooky Jim: Why am i gonna get killed?!

JDUN: WOAH

Mixtape: Damn Josh you sly fox!

Lion Boy: This picture makes me feel violated

Pepe Wentz: Honestly same 

Spooky Jim: WHYYYY?!

TyJo: Wait a damn second….

TyJo: Hmmmm…….Hmmmm…..HmmmoooOOOOSHIT

 

Spooky Jim: What?! I’M SO LOST

TyJo: JOSH WHY IS THERE CONDOMS BEHIND YOU!?

Spooky Jim: I don’t know wtf

JDUN: Y’ALL WAS FUCKIN

Spooky Jim: I swear we didn’t do anything RIGHT TY?!

TyJo: I don’t freaking know wtf

Spooky Jim: Tyler, i said the first time we’d do it is when you’re sober and ready. I won’t do that without you being in a full state of mind. Okay?

TyJo: Okay. I knew we didn’t do anything i just wanted to see what you’d say!

Win-Dean: …...Uhm…..Tyler….Josh tf is this

Wi-Dean:

 

TyJo: WHERE’S MY PANT! OML

Pepe Wentz: JOSHLER CONFIRMED!!!! JOSHLER CONFIRMED!!!!

Beebo: Has Changed The Group Name To JOHLER IS REAL

TyJo: TF IS JOSHLER?!

Spooky Jim: LMAO WTF IT’S OUR NAMES COMBINED

Tree Stump: Watching all this go down like

Tree Stump: 

 

Pepe Wentz: LMAO THAT’S MY NEW HOME SCREEN

Tree Stump: TF NO

Pepe Wentz: YES! ANY WAYYYYY JOSHLER IS FREAKN REAL

 

Beebo: THE SHIP HAS SAILEDDDD

Win-Dean: LIT! LMAO But really why are you FRICKING Naked LMFAO

TyJo:.....Idk wtf! Skinny dipping? 

Meme Brother: Whore

TyJo: Bitch

Meme Brother: Slut

Win-Dean: Cunt

Beebo: Prostitute

Pepe Wentz: HOE

RyHoe: CUM DUMPSTER

Tree Stump: Slag!

Spooky Jim: THOT

Meme Son: Madam

Fronk: BOTTOM

Daddy: Twink!

Mommy: I was called

TyJo: Let’s all agree that Alex and Brendon are the biggest hoes.

Angel: To be honest, it is true.

Beebo: Cas’ Dnt tlk lik a robot plz

Angel: Okay SORRY!

Tree Stump: I just watched Gee fall off the banister LMAO

Pepe Wentz: HE FELL ON FRANK HHAHAH

Beebo: I’m so freaking sleepy 

Pepe Wentz: Same tho

TyJo: We should all make like a fort and watch a movie!

Pepe Wentz: Ooooo AND PIZZA! I’LL GO FREAKING ORDER

Tree Stump: Any movie ideas?

TyJo: booooIIIIIII STRANGER THINGSSS

Beebo: HELL YES OML

Spooky Jim: And then let’s watch American Horror Story

Milk Fren: UHM HELL YE

JDUN: WE’RE COMING OVER OML

Lion Boy: Btw Pete we’re in your basement

Pepe Wentz: TF?! WHY DO PEOPLE GO IN THE BASEMENT 

Lion Boy: That’s where you have Crash Bandicoot and Dan brang all of his weird japanese games 

Mixtape: AYYYYEE AFTER AHS WE SHOULD WATCH ANIME

TyJo: SOUNDS LIT GUYS

Win-Dean: WE SHOULD WATCH BROKEBACK MOUNTAIN

Angel: DEAN WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU 

Fronk: IM CRYING STOP DEAN OML HAHAHAH

Milk Fren: No REALLY WE SHOULD THOUGH AHAHAHA

 

Pepe Wentz: I swear this chat gets gayer each second 

Tree Stump: That’ cause Brendon’s here

Beebo: TRUUUUU

RyHoe: ME AND JON ARE COMING OVERRR

Wikey May: SO ARE ME AND RAY

Milk Fren: I’m gonna kill him

Wikey May: Don’t you FREAKING dare GEE

Milk Fren: Ugh WHY not

Wikey May: Idk i guess i wanna see how this goes

Milk Fren: Smh.

Fronk: Shhhh don’t ruin Mikey’s happiness 

Milk Fren: HissssssssSSSSS I’LL BITE YOU FRANK

Fronk: Do it BABY BOY

RyHoe: BLOCKED

Meme Son: REPORTED

Tree Stump: CALLING THE POLICE

 

Win-Dean: Oml. ARE THEY KINK SHAMERS?!

Beebo: YES

Win-Dean: I like BONDAGEEEEEEEE

RyHoe: I FEEL SO ATTACKED RN

Meme Son: My PURE SOUL

Tree Stump: IT BURNSSS MY EYESSSS 

Beebo: STFU DALLON YOU DO BONDAGE TO

Meme Son: oH YEAH

Pepe Wentz: I ordered 6 pizza’s is that enough?!

TyJo: Maybe another. Zack eats a lotttt

Meme Brother: TALKIN SHIT?!

TyJo: YOU CAN EAT 2 BOXES OF PIZZA STFU FAT ASS

Meme Brother: I feel so attacked. I’m blocking you from my life

Meme Brother:...After the Movie party

TyJo: Mmhmmm

Spooky Jim: Someone broke the toilet Pete

Pepe Wentz: WTF MAN 

Fronk: Yikes X1000

RyHoe: I’m gonna bring some cheese wiz

Beebo: Please don’t


	37. Slumber Party!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have a lit slumber party

Meme Brother: WE’RE HEREEEE

TyJo: Come in then

Pepe Wentz: Is the pizza guy here yet?!

JDUN: Nope

Pepe Wentz: If he doesn’t come in the next 3.5 minutes all the pizza is free

TyJo: WHY?! AND HOW

Pepe Wentz: It’s like a rule i made with the manager there since we know eachother

Tree Stump: It’s Tony lmao

TyJo: AYYYYYYE ISN’T HE DATING MIKE?

Tree Stump: Ye! They’re so fucking cute

Angel: ProFANITY

Win-Dean: Fuckity Fuck Fuck Fucking Fuck Fuckery

Angel: Blocked

Tree Stump: OMFG HAHAH HE’S JUST LIKE US RYAN AND DALLON LMAO

RyHoe: Mother fucker join our kink shaming crew

Meme Son: I CAN’T BE IN THE KINK SHAMING CREW ANYMORE

Tree Stump: Whhyyyyy

Meme Son: BECAUSE I NOW HAVE AN EYEBROW KINK

Wikey May: I’M FUCKING CRYING

Fronk: DOES THAT MEAN YOU’RE ATTRACTED TO EYEBROWS? 

Milk Fren: COVER YOUR EYEBROW GUYS

TyJo: Shut up Chicken Nugget

Milk Fren: TYLER STFU! I HEARD JOSH CALLS YOU BABY BOY 

Spooky Jim: But he calls me dog breath lmao

Win-Dean: Why tho?!

TyJo: The name is self explanatory 

Spooky Jim: Don’t make me expose you

TyJo: Expose me i dare you

Spooky Jim: 

Spooky Jim: TYLER WAS A TROY BOLTON STAN IN 8TH GRADE

TyJo: WHY DO YOU HAVE THAT!

Tree Stump: PFTTTT IM DEAD

Fronk: OMFG TYLER

Win-Dean: LMAO HAHAHAH

Angel: I feel attacked by this photo

Meme Son: Look at Brendon staring at a Caprisun

Meme Son: 

Beebo: I feel So violated rn

Angel: *ScreenShots*

Mixtape: *Sends to school newspaper*

Lion Boy: *Puts in newspaper*

Beebo: *Sues your ass*

Pepe Wentz: IT’S PAST 30 MINUTES WE GET FREEEE PIZZAAAA 

TyJo: AYYYYYEEEE

Fronk: IT’S LIT

RyHoe: I BRANG CHEESE WHIZ MOTHER FUCKERS

TyJo: FUCK! WE SHOULD’VE GOT TACOS

Spooky Jim: Yeah i wanted taco bell but it’s fine pizza i lit

RyHoe: Ima add Joe Aight?

Beebo: Hells yes

RyHoe Has Added: ‘JoeBro’ To The Chat

JoeBro: My dudesss

Beebo: JOEEEEE

JoeBro: BEEEBSSS

Pepe Wentz: Joe mah dude

Pepe Wentz: THE PIZZAZ I HERW OZNA{NOI OX

Beebo: Chill wtf it’s pizza not Barack Obama

Pepe Wentz: Shh bitch pizza is awesome

Pepe Wentz:.........

Beebo: What?! You need money? I thought it was free!

Pepe Wentz:............................

Tree Stump: What the hell Pete

TyJo: Go see what’s up Patrick

Tree Stump: Fine

Tree Stump:..........

TyJo: Pat?!

Tree Stump:.........................

TyJo: Lemme go see this

TyJo:.....................................

TyJo: OH HELL NAH

Spooky Jim: WHAT?!

Beebo: Tf is going on

Lion Boy: Idk what the heck guys

Mixtape: stop messing with us

Fronk: Let’s go see Gee

Fronk: BROOOOOOO THERE IS NO WAY

Milk Fren: GUYS COME BY THE FRONT DOOR

JDUN: WHAT THE HELL

Meme Brother: FUCKING STOP

Beebo: I'M PISSING

Meme Son:.....IS THAT WHO I THINK IT IS?

Mixtape: TF IS BARACK OBAMA DOING HERE

Lion Boy: I’M CHEESED 

Angel: Where’s Bo though?

Win-Dean: You’re so obsessed with dogs oml

Angel: They’re cute!

Win-Dean: You’re cute

Angel: Thank you

Win-Dean: Anytime, Angel.

JDUN: It’s getting hot in here

Beebo: So take off all your clothes

Meme Son: DON’T TAKE YOUR CLOTHES OFF IN FRONT OF THE PRESIDENT BRENDON WTF

Beebo: WHOOOPS

Pepe Wentz: Oh he just wanted some sugar…….But….Like…..Why tho……

Tree Stump: That was some weird shit my dude

Pepe Wentz: WHY THE HELL IS THE PIZZA GUY SO FUCKING LATE

 

Pepe Wentz: HE’S HERE NVM

Tree Stump: It’s been a whole hour oml

Spooky Jim: The pizza better not be fucking cold i swear

Pepe Wentz: PizZAAAAAA

Tree Stump: Did they tell you why they were so late?!

Pepe Wentz: Oh it was Vic. We all know what he was doing with his assistant

Spooky Jim: Kellin is such an innocent bean tho

Mixtape: RIGHT THO

Lion Boy: We should add them! I freaking love Kells!

Beebo: Tomorrow! Lets just have are movie night already!

Spooky Jim: YASSSSSSSS YOU GOT Hawaiian PIZZZAAA

TyJo: Ewwwww wtf Jish

Spooky Jim: Jish?! Lmao cute

Spooky Jim Has Changed His Name To ‘Jish’

Jish: I am JISH From now on

Tree Stump: Are you guys ready to start stranger things

Lion Boy: HECK YE

TyJo: WAIT! PETE

Pepe Wentz: WHAT

TyJo: Do you have red bull?

Pepe Wentz: Yeah look in the fridge lol

Spooky Jim: Do you also have Doritos?

Pepe Wentz: Every single flavor in the cabinet 

Jish: Omfg yes

Angel: LET’S START STRANGER THINGS PLEASE!

Win-Dean: I already seen this

Beebo: If you spoil it i’m gonna legit box you

Win-Dean: Try me

Mixtape: STFU IT’S STARTING

Tree Stump: It’s LIT

Wikey May: Somebody turn off the light

RyHoe: I got it

JoeBro: Shhhhhh

RyHoe: Stfu hoe

Fronk: Gee lay on my lap

Milk Fren: Okey

Jish: Joe get off my leg fucker

JoeBro: That’s not me tf that’s Bren

Beebo: Stfu i’m laying on Dallon liar

JDUN: Whoops sorry that’s me Josh

Jish: It’s cool

Meme Brother: Okay everybody shhh

TyJo: You shhhh

Meme Brother: I will slap you

TyJo: I’d enjoy that

Meme Brother: I’m telling

Lion Boy: GUYS BE QUITE

Meme Brother: Okayyy


	38. Taco Bell is love Taco Bell is life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taco Bell overthrows all things food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the really late post guy. A lot's been happening and i'd really appreciate some motivation :D. so FUCKING COMMENT YOU LITTLE SHITS I ASK Y'ALL EVERYTIME TF IS WRONG WITH Y'ALL. Jk lmao

TyJo: Stranger things was freaking lit! I can’t wait till season 2 

Win-Dean: Let’s watch Broke Back mountain now!

Angel:NO. Let’s watch American Horror Story

Jish: THE ONE WITH LADY GAGA THOUGH

TyJo: YASSS SHE SLAYED OML

Mommy: No she didn’t 

Daddy: Kys

Mommy: JACK! Maybe i will

Daddy: Nooooo please i need you.

Mommy: Yeah yeah

Milk Fren: I want some more food 

Fronk: Someone order Del Taco

Jish: Uhm. EXCUSE ME?

TyJo: That’ so fucking disrespectful

Jish: Say some dumb shit again i dare

TyJo: Why the fuck would you say that Frank i will slap you

Fronk: Okay what the fuck i just wanted some tacos

Meme Brother: We only eat taco bell and only taco bell.

Milk Fren: but you just ate pizza

JDUN: You know what we mean. Only taco bell man

Angel: If we order taco bell can we get cinnamon delights?

Win-Dean: Of course you can

Angel: Ayyyyyyee

JoeBro: You know what’s bomb asf? Chalupa 

TyJo: Chalupa? I gotta song to sing

Jish: oh no

TyJo: oh yes

TyJo: Fast food  
Greasy  
Taco  
I love  
Nacho bell grande  
Cheesy gordita  
I like your nachos  
Like diarrhea  
Man I really like  
Taco bell

Meme Brother: Please Tyler STOP

Fronk: No keep going

Milk Fren: PLEZ STOP

TyJo: We walked into the Taco Bell  
Because I was craving some crunchy shell  
The man behind the counter said oopah  
I was flying as high as a kite  
And I looked up to my delight  
They were having a special on chalupas  
My chalupa  
My chalupa  
My chalupa  
My chalupa

Meme Brother: TACO BELL IS LOVE TACO BELL IS LIFE (Attempts to fuck taco like Shrek and that kid) 

RyHoe: From this point on i hate taco bell.

TyJo: UHM. THE DISRESPECT. 

Meme Brother: Ryan i wouldn’t try Tyler. He crazy

TyJo: Mother Frickin try me bitch

Angel: Are we getting taco bell or not?

Pepe Wentz: I want some more pizza

Tree Stump: You need to chill

Beebo: Tbh i want some Mcdonalds fries

Meme Son: Oooooo that doesn’t sound bad rn tbh

Fronk: I want some fried rice

Milk Fren: YASSSS 

Beebo: I want some dick

TyJo: Stfu dumbass

Beebo: I don’t know who you think you’re talking to but i know it’s not me

TyJo: Bet Forehead

Beebo: DON’T EVEN GET ME STARTED WITH YOUR RECEDING HAIR LINE. 

TyJo: MY HAIRLINE IS NOT RECEDING

Daddy:......Yeah it is

TyJo: NO IT’S NOT

Wikey May: It really is

TyJo: MY HAIRLINE IS NORMAL

Meme Brother: Why is it 4 inches back then

TyJo: Fuck you

Jish: Ppftt 

TyJo: I don’t know why you’re laughing. YOU BARELY HAVE HAIR THE AMOUNT OF TIMES YOU’VE DYED IT

Jish: Wow i am no longer Jish. 

Jish Has Changed His Name To: ‘Spooky Jim’

Spooky Jim: FIRST OF ALL DON’T TRY TO GET ON MY HAIR BECAUSE EVERYONE'S ROASTING YOUR HAIR LINE. SECOND OF ALL YOU LOOK LIKE MY GRANDPA LMAO

Daddy: HAHAHAH

Spooky Jim: Don’t even fucking laugh you skunk head bitch

Mommy: HEY DON’T TALK ABOUT MY BOYFRIEND LIKE THAT

Beebo: BOIIII YOU HAVE THE FUR OF A SQUIRREL LYING ON THE TOP OF YOUR HEAD

Mommy: DON’T START YOU BREAD LOAF

Meme Son: HAHAH YOUR HAIR LOOKS LIKE BREAD

Win-Dean: I don’t know why any of you are laughing. All y’all hair look like your 2008 scene kids trying to be fuck bois

JDUN: I’m finna get on yo ass now Dean

JDUN: MY BOI. WHERE THE FUCK DID YOUR HAIR GO? YOU BARELY HAVE ANY. I DON’T KNOW WHY THE FUCK YOU TRY’NA HAVE A QUIFF. THAT LITTLE ASS QUIFF. MAH BOI.

Angel: Heh. So you wanna talk smack huh? 

JDUN: Fuck….

Angel: Jordan. You look like kermit the frog my dude. Your lining isn’t even receding anymore its proceeding to the back of your head my boi. Don’t even try to talk about Dean’s quiff when you can barely achieve getting a decent hair cut.

JDUN:.......

Mixtape: IM DEAD

Angel: Calm down Hobbit hair. You have no right to laugh looking like Frodo Baggins. 

Lion Boy: Damn

Angel: Tbh Phil is perfect so i can’t really roast him, he just may get fat from eating all of Dan’s cereal though.

JoeBro: All y’all just got roasted i’m DEAD

RyHoe: Don’t. I will get on you. 

Wikey May: My hair is lit

Milk Fren: Trueeee

Fronk: HOLD TF UP. RYAN DON’T MAKE ME ROAST YOU. I REMEMBER WHEN YOU TRIED TO DYE YOUR HAIR LIKE NEON GREEN AND BROWN YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TALK SHIT YOU HOE

RyHoe: And you dyed your hair white so calm the fuck down Jack Frost

Meme Son: It got brutal in here

Pepe Wentz: My hairs just emo soooo y’all ain't got shit to say

TyJo: Stfu MySpace lookin ass bitch. Go and get your eyeliner and cry about your favorite band breaking up and leaving you with dusty unreleased songs released a few years later and then end up delete their breakup tweet . 

Tree Stump: DEAD. I’M CRYING

Milk Fren: Why do i feel attacked by Tyler’s message? 

Fronk: Honestly though

Mommy: Fuck y’all. We have school tomorrow. I’m going home

Wikey May: True. Thanks for the pizza and stuff Pete

Pepe Wentz: Yeah yeah

Fronk: I’m staying at your place Gee

Milk Fren: Aight

Spooky Jim: Pete i’m too lazy to walk so i’m borrowing your skateboard. 

Pepe Wentz: Aight man

Tree Stump: Well, see you all soon

Pepe Wentz: You’re staying right?

Tree Stump: Yeah babe

Pepe Wentz: Sweet

Mixtape: Can we still play video games?

Pepe Wentz: Gtfo my house already

Angel: See you guys

Pepe Wentz: Wtf was that? Tf did they go

TyJo: Lmao what happened

Tree Stump: Bro they disappeared

RyHoe: Just like your favorite bands

Milk Fren: Fuck off. I feel threatened idk why

Meme Son: I’m so tired. But brendon wanted us to take the car to your freaking house so now instead of taking a nice stroll we have to drive…..1 minute and 30 seconds away from your house.

Pepe Wentz: Woooooah so far

Beebo: Stfu


	39. Wait you have a porno?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So someone in the groupchat has a porno can you guess who?

Beebo: Are you narks ready for school?

Meme Son: Get tf off me

Tree Stump: Is he touching you again?-

Pepe Wentz: GET OFF MY SON

Meme Son: FATHER HELP ME

Pepe Wentz: WHERE ARE YOU 

Meme Son: your basement

Pepe Wentz: STAY OUT OF MY BASEMENT TF IS WRONG WITH Y’ALL

Meme Son: Learn to lock your window dumbass

TyJo: Have y’all heard about these clowns? 

Beebo: I saw one yesterday when me and Dal went home lmao. In that huge forest behind our houses

TyJo: Yeah that's where i fREAKING saw one. It chased me and Josh beat him up 

Spooky Jim: Then i realized that the person in the suit was a 14 year old kid YIKES

Beebo: You beat up a little kid?

Spooky Jim: He was chasing Tyler i will fight that child 

Daddy: Yikes Josh you're wild lmfao. they wouldn't be able to catch up to me and my long legs

Mixtape: I swear if i see one while i’m driving they getting ran over and SAME DALLON

Lion Boy: Don’t run them over Dan tf

Mixtape: why not?

Lion Boy: They’re just kids dressed as clowns

Pepe Wentz: So if one is chasing you with a knife your initial thought is “They’re just kids they won't kill me”

Lion Boy: Hmm okay true Dan you can run them over

Milk Fren: They gonna catch these fire hands fam

Fronk: Gee let’s tag team those motherfucker

Angel: They’re really scary….. What if i’m walking home and they beat me up

Win-Dean: I won’t let them. I’ll protect you

Angel: Really? Thank you Dean

Win-Dean: No problem cassy

Pepe Wentz: OOOOOO I SEE Y’ALL

Mixtape: GET IT 

RyHoe: FREAKIN GOALS

JoeBro: awh

Wikey May: Oh godsh can me and Ray be like that

Milk Fren: HISSS I WILL FIGHT HIM

Fronk: DON’T RUIN YOUR BROTHERS HAPPINESS 

Milk Fren: I’LL CUT HIS HAIR

Wikey May: YOU LITTLE SHIT. DON’T YOU DARE

Milk Fren: Bet i won’t

Wikey May: You won’t

Milk Fren: See y’all at school.

Wikey May: Gee. 

Wikey May: Gee!

Wikey May: GEE GET YOUR AS BACK IN THE HOUSE. PUT THOSE SCISSORS DOWN YOU FUCK

Wikey May: YOU DRIVE ME TO SCHOOL MOTHERFUCKER. WYD? WHY YOU PULLING OUT

 

Fronk: I don’t

Spooky Jim: How can you date this man?

Beebo: No foreal tho gee what were you thinking when you asked him out

Milk Fren: SCUUUUUR Uhm i don’t ask i get asked.

Daddy: from what we hear from Mikey you ask frank to ‘go harder Franky baby’ every night

Milk Fren: ………….I do not recall.

Fronk Has Sent A Video Message: Bed Talk ;D

Milk Fren: YOU FUCKING BITCH

Beebo: I don’t know how i should react besides saying y’all some kinky motherfuckers

Meme Son: He said ‘More please’ and Frank said ‘Only if you call me Daddy.’ 

JoeBro: And he proceeded to call him ‘DADDY FRANK. DADDY FRANK.’

Milk Fren: Frank calls my dick his guitar and he uses his mouth to play it. 

Wikey May:.....is that why i heard you singing ‘Daddy Frank Plays The Guitar’

Milk Fren: HEHEHEAHA YUP 

Mommy: And i thought me and Jack were some kinky fucks

Daddy: Tbh we’re worst

Fronk: Send proof

Daddy Has Sent A Video: Tie my heart up

Meme Brother:......Not what i was expecting with that title….

Tree Stump: WHY IS THERE A HEART ON JACKS DICK

TyJo: I JUST THREW UP IN MY MOUTH

RyHoe: THAT’S PORN

Tree Stump: No that’s Jack and Alex

JoeBro: okay why tf do you guys have a porno?

Daddy: Shhhhhh

Mommy: Because Jack said he wanted to be reminded of or hot bodies before we grow old

Spooky Jim: First of all. *Gags* That’s nasty

Meme Brother: I’m saving this video

Tree Stump: I’m calling the police

RyHoe: I’m blocking y’all

Meme Son: I’m masturbating

Tree Stump: DON’T DALLON. BE THE GOOD KID I KNOW YOU ARE

 

Mixtape: Since when was Dallon good? Have you seen his snapchats?

Tree Stump: He’s such a dad tho. 

Beebo: TRUUUEEE

JDUN: Calm down you little hoe he meant a family dad

Beebo: i’d love Dallon to have my children

Meme Son: Sweet Heart.

Beebo: Jes?

Meme Son: We can’t have children

Beebo: But whyyy?

Meme Son: We have dicks. WE’RE GAY WYD

 

Beebo: Oh yeah

Pepe Wentz: Imagine Brendon having children oh my godsh. They’d have some big ass foreheads bro

Meme Son: First of all. Don’t talk about my unborn children you swine

Pepe Wentz: I so sorry

Tree Stump: Dude Hurry up and get in the car

Pepe Wentz: Oh yeah

JDUN: Zack hurry your ass up

Spooky Jim: You hurry up tf

Meme Brother: Don’t rush me bitch

TyJo: Don’t FUCKIng cuss

Meme Brother: You just cussed tho

TyJo: I’m older than you

Meme brother: Okay and? BY A YEAR 

TyJo: Exactly now go get me my book bag or you won’t see the light of day

JDUN: Did you just threaten to kill Zack lmfao

Spooky Jim: He threatens people. A lot

Meme Brother: Alright bye Ty! 

TyJo: Aight bye

Wikey May: Drive me to school Pat’

Tree Stump: Aight get in

Wikey May: Thanks!

Angel: Take me as well please

Win-Dean: I can take you.

Angel: Yayy! I love your impala!

Win-Dean: Btw Sammy is coming with us

TyJo: AHHHH TAKE ME DEAN

Win-Dean: You're such a nerd

Lion Boy: TAKE ME TO

Win-Dean: Wow my brother actually has friends?

TyJo: Uhm I love Sam he’s so freaking funny

Lion Boy: And good at Math

TyJo: And literature

Lion Boy: And Gym

TyJo: And Trig

Win-Dean: OKAY WE GET

Spooky Jim: I thought i was gonna take you to school

TyJo: Oh yeah

Spooky Jim: Hm

TyJo: Sorry 

Spooky Jim: Awh

TyJo: Dean i’m riding with Jish 

Win-Dean: Aight 

Spooky Jim: Yayyy!


	40. Clowns and Tennis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is so shit but WHATEVER I GOTTA PUT SOMETHING OUT FOR Y'ALL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took way to damn long to upload

Wikey May: GERARD JUST CUT A CHUNK OUT OF RAY’S HAIR OMFG

Fronk: HE’S CHASING ME NOW 

Fronk: LEAVE ME ALONE I DON’T EVEN HAVE HAIR

Spooky Jim: OH HELL NAH STAY AWAY FROM ME GERARD

TyJo: DON’T TOUCH HIS HAIR PLEASE IT’S THE REASON I LOVE HIM

Spooky Jim: TF YOU MEAN? 

TyJo: Oh nothing. PUT PLEASEEEEE

TyJo: WAIT WAIT PLEASE GEE DON’T COME FOR ME 

TyJo: PleaseeeeEEEEE GEE NO WTF I DON’T EVEN HAVE HAIR WHAT ARE YOU DOING

Milk Fren: SHUT UP

Daddy: Calm down Edward scissor hands

Milk Fren: Oh so you want a piece of me Ronnie the raccoon? 

Mommy: You won’t 

Milk Fren: BET 

Fronk: Gee stop. Or you will be punished.

Milk Fren:.....Okay. Sorry, sir.

Meme Son: Ooooo i see. So Frank makes you call him sir? 

Fronk: I am his master you know

RyHoe: OML ALL Y’ALL ARE SOME KINKY MOTHER FUCKERS

Beebo: NAH BITCH. JON WAS TELLING ME ABOUT HOW YOU MAKE HIM CALL YOU CHEESE WHIZ AND HE’S THE CHIPS YOU DIRTY HOE 

Meme Brother: HE THEN TOLD US YOU TELL HIM TO DIP HIS TASTY CHIPS IN YOUR DIRTY CHEESE HOLE 

RyHoe: I FEEL SO ATTACKED RN

Angel: Ryan, ASSBUTT you can’t be a kinkshamer if you have a kink!

RyHoe: DEAN TOLD ME YOU HAVE KINKS ASWELL

Angel: Huh? Dean? What do you mean?

Win-Dean: Uhm Eh Huh? Who wants some pie

TyJo: Uhm Guys. Josh climbed in a tree running away from Gee and now he’s stuck. 

Tree Stump: Well would you look at the time looks like i have to go to class

Fronk: Alright see you guys 

Beebo: See you in Band

JoeBro: Y’all bogus asf

RyHoe: Yikes is it that Jon Calling me?

Milk Fren: I just don’t wanna help you tbh

Spooky Jim: FUCK YOU YOU’RE THE ONE WHO GOT ME UP HERE

JDUN: UHM GUYS. DID ANYONE ELSE SEE THAT FUCKING CLOWN ACROSS THE SCHOOL YARD

Tree Stump: SOME HELP MEEEE IT’S FUCKING CHASING ME

Pepe Wentz: I’m ON MY WAY BABE

 

Angel: DEAN SAVE ME 

Win-Dean: THERE’S LIKE 8 CAS’ HOW DID THEY EVEN FIND YOU WTF

Angel: JusT PLEASE HELP

Win-Dean: I’M COMING

Meme Brother: You sure are dean

JDUN: ZACK OMFJINMiUIU*@(!&

Meme brother: JORD? WHAT HAPPENED

Spooky Jim: So, I’m Still in a tree and i see Jordan getting attacked. Should i help orrr

Meme Brother: GO HELP YOUR BROTHER

Spooky Jim: WHY SHOULD I? YOU'RE HIS BOYFRIEND TF

Mommy: GUYS THEY’RE INSIDE THE SCHOOLS

Fronk: GEE YOU READY TO KICK SOME ASS?

Milk Fren: FUCK YEAH

Spooky Jim: I JUMPED OUT THE TREE. I’M FINNA FUCK SOME SHIT UP

 

TyJo: I’m just gonna go hide in the bathroom tbh

Mixtape: NO FUCK OFF I’M HIDING IN HERE

Lion Boy: DAN SAVE ME 

Mixtape: WHY WTF 

Lion Boy: THEY’RE AFTER ME

Mixtape: UHM….UHM OKAY 

RyHoe: OH MY- DEAN JUST FUCKING TACKLED A CLOWN

JoeBro: Now he’s beating up the clown

Angel: Now he’s…..Oh…..My…..

TyJo: I’M DED JOSH JUST CHOKE SLAMMED A CLOWN

 

Beebo: WHERE TF DID DALLON GO

Beebo: DALLON BABY COME SAVE ME

Beebo: THEY JUST TOLD ME “Stop running forehead or we’re gonna slowly caress it”

Beebo: THEY JUST THREATENED TO MOLEST MY FOREHEAD

Meme Son: ONLY I CAN TOUCH YOUR FOREHEAD

Pepe Wentz: JOSH GRAB HIS OTHER LEG

Spooky Jim: MAYBE I COULD IF YOU WOULD STOP TEXTING HOE

Pepe Wentz: THAT DOESN’T MAKE SENSE YOU ASS JUST GRAB HIS LEG

Pepe Wentz: NVM HE GOT AWAY SORRY JOSH GOTTA BLAST

TyJo: Oh FUCK YOU PETE YOU LITTLE SHIT

TyJo: THE CLOWN CAME BACK AND CURB STOMPED JOSH

Beebo: HAHAHAHA FUCK I WISH I COULD’VE SEEN THAT

TyJo: I RECORDED IT 

Spooky Jim: Fuck y’all

Mixtape: HAS ANYONE SEEN PHIL 

Angel: HE RAN BY THE TENNIS COURTS

TyJo: JOSH GIT UR ASS UP 

Pepe Wentz: I mean. His dick must hurt since he got kicked in it you should help him

TyJo: How? 

Pepe Wentz: DO THE SUCC

TyJo: You’re such a whore 

Mixtape: Awh hell nah PHIL TF 

Meme Brother: What happened?

Mixtape: PHIL’S FACING THE FUCKING CLOWNS IN A TENNIS MATCH

Mommy: MOVE BITCH. I’LL HELP

Meme Son: You play tennis?

Mommy: Hell yeah. 

Pepe Wentz: SINCE WHEN?

Mommy: Since forever now watch and learn

 

Lion Boy: They said if i win against a tennis match that they’ll leave 

Mixtape: And if you lose? 

Lion Boy: They said they’re taking Dan Pat’ Cas’ Gee Alex Mikey and Tyler

Mixtape: WAIT WHAT TF

Fronk: THEY’RE TRYING TO TAKE OUR BOTTOMS

TyJo: WHY THE HELL DID YOU AGREE TO THAT 

Angel: I’m not a bottom though. I alternate

Lion Boy: They said especially you….

Win-Dean: THEY WON’T LAY A HAND ON MY ANGEL

Angel: Awh Dean

Lion Boy: Oh and Brendon. They said they wanted to caress his forehead

Meme Son: NO ONE TOUCHES BRENDON'S BIG ASS FOREHEAD BUT ME 

Beebo: I don’t know if i should be happy or feel insulted 

JDUN: Just feel both tbh

Spooky Jim: STFU guys the match is starting

Mixtape: Phil looks so hot i’m choking

TyJo: Calm down you prepubescent teen 

Mixtape: I will throat punch you

Spooky Jim: SHUT THE FUCK UP

TyJo: Okay

 

-2 minutes later-

Win-Dean: This is Boring

Angel: Dean, It’s tennis

JoeBro: we’ve been standing here for 2 minutes Dude

Win-Dean: 2 Minutes to long. 

TyJo: Shut the hell up

Beebo: Who knew Alex could could even touch a ball?

Daddy: I diddd he does it to me everynight

Meme Brother: You dirty son of a bitch

JDUN: I’m DED

Fronk: Why am i friends with you

Milk Fren: MOTHER FUCKER YOU’RE WORST

Fronk: TRUEEEEE

Daddy: PAY ATTENTION

Milk Fren: Where’s Mikey? 

Meme Brother: With Ray

Milk Fren: UGH

Spooky Jim: If you don’t STFU I will come over there and curb stomp your red headed bitch ass 

Fronk: You won’t

TyJo: THE CLOWNS SCORED A POINT FUCK 

Mommy: SHUT THE FUCK UP WE NEED TO FOCUS YOU CUM DUMPSTERS

Spooky Jim: It’s Gee, beat him with a racket, please

Milk Fren: SNITCH

Spooky Jim: Bitch

TyJo: Josh. Shh. I don’t wanna be sold so why don’t you shut your thicc ass up and pay attention 

Spooky Jim: Sorry Baby boy

Beebo: It’s tied rn at 40-40……

Daddy: Come on babe you can do it

Mixtape: This shit is too damn intense

Angel: I don’t wanna be sold…...And how is Alex so good at tennis

-Tennis Match-

“YOU WON’T FUCKING WIN” Alex hit’s the ball viciously back over the net. The clown with ease hit’s it back. “Alex, BABY! YOU CAN DO IT” Jack climbs the fence in anticipation to get a better look. “Jack! Get down!” Cas’ yells up to him. “Dude! It’s fiINNE-” He topples down the fence looking like an emo Humpty Dumpty. “JACK BABY ARE YOU OKAY?” Alex runs over to Jack forgetting completely about the tennis match.

“WE WIN” The clowns laughs. “FUCK” Everyone looks around to see who the hell said that, and it all led to...Cas’? The fuck? “CAS’ BE A GOOD BEAN AND DON’T CUSS” 

“FUCK YOU. I DON’T WANNA BE SOME CLOWNS BITCH” The group stares at Castiel's random ass behavior.

“You won’t” Dean walks over to the court baseball bat in his left hand. 

The clown still hysterically laughing in victory. “Hey, Motherfucker” Dean taps the clown's shoulder “Huh?” He smashes the clown in the knee “AGH MAN WHAT THE FUCK” The clown shrieks.

“FUCK YOU DOIN WE WON” The other clown runs toward dean.

“Home” The clown runs closer “RUN” Dean swings the bat causing the clown to fall back. 

 

“WHO’S NEXT YOU MOTHERFUCKERS” Dean chuckles looking around at the clowns running away “THAT’S WHAT I FUCKING THOUGHT.”

“Dean!” Cas’ runs over to him clutching him in his arms

“Thank You Dean. You saved me.” Cas’ breaths in Dean’s scent. It was musky but sweet as well. Sort of like pie. 

“Cas’?” Dean let’s go and looks him in the eyes. 

“Are you crying?” Dean stares at teary eyed Cas’ 

“No, Jimmy’s crying” He tries to hide his face but Dean moves his arm to get a better view of Cas’s face.

“You’re absolutely adorable Cas’. You know that right?” Placing his hand on Cas’s cheek wiping away the tears 

“I’m not cute I'm a manly man.” Cas’ pouts. 

“Yeah, yeah whatever haha” Dean chuckles holding his hand out.

Cas’ takes his hand and walks over to his friends.

“JUST FUCKING DATE ALREADY” Frank yells

“Fuck OFF” Dean attempts to run at frank but is pulled back. “Huh?” Suddenly Dean is enclosed in Cas’s arms and he felt warmth on his lips. Soon to realize he and Cas’ were kissing. 

Dean deepens the kiss making Cas’ clutch onto his shoulders. He places his arms behind Dean’s neck. In that moment, It was just them. Their own space. Together.

Cas’ Breaks the kiss to catch his breath and he stares at Dean who’s smiling widely at Cas’. He grabs his hand and looks Cas’ deeply in the eyes. 

“Castiel Novak will you go out with me?” 

Castiel’s eyebrows lift in surprise and he hugs dean again “Of course I will!” They part from the hug and look at each other in pure happiness. 

“FINALLY” Frank yells. “SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU'RE RUINING THE MOMENT” Everyone turns to the end of the court to see Sam bawling his eyes out. 

“What a little bitch” Tyler snickers. “Shut the hell up Tyker” 

“DON’T CALL ME TYKER IT WAS A SPELLING ERROR” 

“Sooooooooo are we gonna go to class or…” Phil looks at the group expecting them to all say ‘No’ 

“Yeah, Let’s go to class. No messing around today you hoes.” Brendon walks toward the building Dallon towering behind him. 

“See you guys in lunch.” Josh grabs Tyler’s hand running to the building. 

“Last person in the building BUYS LUNCH FOR EVERYONE.” Pete runs toward the building but is still the last one outside. “That’s what you get for being short.” Sam chuckles.

“FUCK OFF. YOU'RE MAKING FUN OF ME BECAUSE I’M 5’6? WELL YOUR 5’BITCH”

Pete throws a smoke bomb disappearing at the spee- never mind. “WE CAN STILL SEE YOU PETE” 

Pete was last seen running down the stairs. It was said that he fell and broke his neck but who knows.


	41. The Counseling Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's sam doing in the counseling room?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHH sorry for the long wait children

Win-Dean: Have any of you seen Sam?

 

Pepe Wentz: Nah last time I saw him was in the morning

 

TyJo: He wasn’t even in English today

 

Tree Stump: He wasn’t in Lunch either

 

Beebo: Oh shit i knew we were missing someone

 

Meme Brother: Dean doesn’t sam have like a fear of clowns?

 

Win-Dean: ohhhhh shit. 

 

Meme Son: Do you think they took him?

 

Win-Dean: He’s probably in the student council room

 

Beebo: Let’s go get him! 

 

Pepe Wentz: We’re all in class though

 

TyJo: It’s fine, let’s go find him

 

Spooky Jim: I walked out of class. The teacher didn’t even say anything oml

 

Pepe Wentz: He’ just done with you lmao my teacher tried to fight me just then

 

Tree Stump: It’s true i watched the teacher threw a book at him lmao

 

Pepe Wentz: AND YOU LET HIM HIT ME! YOUR DEAR BOYFRIEND

 

Tree Stump: Uh DuRRR i let him hit you,you deserve it

 

TyJo: Let’s meet by the student council room

 

Win-Dean: I’m still getting Castiel one sec

 

Angel: Wait, what?

 

Angel: Dean what are you doing

 

Angel: OH MY GOD DEAN

 

Angel: DEAN PUT ME DOWN

 

Tree Stump: Dean just dropped Cas’

 

Pepe Wentz: UHM GET A ROOM

 

Milk Fren: I AM DISGUSTED

 

Angel: IT’S NOT MY FAULT IT WAS DEAN

 

Win-Dean: IT WAS DEAN

 

TyJo: GET OFF HIM CAS’ BE A GOOD KID 

 

Win-Dean: WAIT 

 

Pepe Wentz: YOU’RE TAINTING HIS PURE SOUL

 

Meme Son: CASSY NOOOOO

 

JDUN: DIRTY HOE GET OFF ARE ANGEL

 

Win-Dean: WE FELL

 

Meme Brother: LIES

 

Win-Dean: WE’RE DATING SO IT DOESN’T MATTER

 

Angel: *cough*

 

TyJo: ME AND JOSH DON’T FUCK IN PUBLIC

 

Meme Brother: HELLLL NAH SO Y’ALL FUCK?

 

JDUN: Chill Zack Me and you fuck all the time

 

Spooky Jim: JORDAN WHAT THE FUCK!

 

JDUN: WELL WOULD YOU LOOK AT THE TIME

 

Spooky Jim: BRING DAT ASS HERE

Daddy: WE MAY BE A LITTLE LATE

 

Pepe Wentz: I swear if you and Alex are in the bathroom fucking each other I'm gonna hurt you

 

Mommy: LET US LIVE

 

Meme Son: DON’T GET YOUR LOVE JUICES ALL OVER THE SEAT PLEASE

 

Daddy: NO PROMISES

 

Tree Stump: The fact that you two are able to fuck in the most random places is funny

 

Daddy: We fucked in a porta potty once 

 

Wikey May: AT SUMMER CAMP?! OMFG

Mommy: YUP

 

Pepe Wentz: I REMEMBER THAT I’M DEAD

 

RyHoe: THEY ACCIDENTALLY TIPPED IT OVER AND CAME OUT WITH SHIT ALL OVER THEMSELVES I CAN’T

 

Tree Stump: The camp staff had to spray them down with the garden hoses HAHAH

 

Mommy: Fuck y’all let’s go get sam already

 

Win-Dean: Fina-fucking-ly

 

Spooky Jim: If he’s not in there I'm going back to class

 

Angel: I’m sure he’s in there he’s always in there

 

TyJo: Jack and Alex are here now let’s search for Sammy

 

Win-Dean: Dammit guys RUN I HEAR SECURITY GUARDS

 

Angel: Nah I got it

 

TyJo: What the fuck

 

Spooky Jim: Castiel what the actual fuck

 

Win-Den: SAMMY?

 

Pepe Wentz: Well SHIAT sam

 

-The Student Council's Room- 

 

“Sammy? WHAT ARE YOU DOING” 

 

“Dean? Guys? What are you doing here?! How the hell did you guys even get in here?” 

 

“SAM WHY ARE YOU NAKED!?” Pete screams.

 

“Oh…..” At that moment Gabriel walks out of the bathroom half naked.

 

“Oh hey guys!” He waves and walks over to Cas’

 

“My brother” He comes in for a hug but Cas’ pushes him away

 

“Why are you naked?! Were you and sam doing intercourse?” 

 

“Samuel WINCHESTER I DID NOT RAISE YOU LIKE THIS” 

 

“Dean DON’T EVEN! I HEARD YOU AND CASTIEL YESTERDAY” The group turns their heads toward Dean and Cas’ who are beet red. 

 

“When he climaxes he sounds like an old rusty sprinkler” Sam chuckles.

 

“BWAHAHAHA I’M ON YO ASS DEAN” Pete screams. 

 

“First of all. Why are you having sex in the Counseling room? Second. Why with Gabe. Third was it good?” Josh Grins.

 

“IT WAS AMAAZZZZZINNNNGGGG” 

“Ohhhh-Kay. Chiilll I’M A YOUNG BEAN” 

 

“That’s a lie TyJo Zack told m-” Zack cuts Gabriel off before he could continue talking

 

“SH-SH-SH-SHUSH” 

 

“ZACK WHY YOU TELLING PEOPLE MY BUSINESS” 

 

“BECAUSE YOU AND JOSH FUCK FOR HOURS AND I CAN’T SLEEP. AND I HEARD THOSE WHIP SOUNDS YOU AND JOSH AREN’T FOOLING ANYONE”

 

“CAN WE NOT TALK ABOUT EVERYONE HAVING INTERCOURSE I WANNA GO TO CLASS. EVERYONE GO TO CLASS” Cas’ Disappears from the room

 

“How does he do that shit oh my gah” 

 

“Everyone get your ass out and Sam GET DRESSED BEFORE I TELL DAD” 

 

“DON’T TELL DAD DEAN PLEASEEEE” 

 

“Why shouldn’t I?” 

 

“BECAUSE YOU FUCK CAS’ EVERY DAY”

 

“I heard my name.” 

 

“WHERE DO YOU COME FROM”

 

“That is classified information.”

 

“Okay Cas’ do you and Deanie Weenie Fuck each other?” Gabriel takes out a three musketeer and walks over to Cas’.

 

“Yes, Me and Dean do intercourse on a daily basis. He tells me that he wants me to top him because I'm ‘So Sexy and Dominant’. Also when we’re in the middle of intercourse he tells me to keep hitting certain area and he tenses up and this weird liquid pours out his manhood” 

 

“CAS’ STOP STOP STOP” 

 

“Awh look Deans blushing” Tyler pulls Dean's cheeks, Dean attempts to slap it away but the crew crowds Dean and starts chanting “Deanie Likes Weenie Deanie Likes Weenie DEANIE LIKES WEENIE”

 

“Who likes weenies?” Melanie says prancing into the room.

 

“Dean likes WEENIES” Brendon screeches.

 

“Oooohkay, by the way Ashley says the Principal wanted you all.

 

“What the hell? What we do?” Pete questions

 

“Hmm i don’t know, probably the fact that you all get kicked out each week”

 

“THAT’S NOT TRUE”

 

“Shut the hell up Ryan” Melanie walks out of the room and everyone’s left with the fact that the principal wants them in his office.

 

“Fuck. I call not going in first.” Zack shouts

 

“NOSE GOES” Josh yells and puts his finger on his nose. 

 

“PETE WAS THE LAST ONE” 

 

“FUCK YOU ALL HE HATES ME THE MOST”

 

“THAT’S A LIE HE LETS YOU OFF THE HOOK SO MUCH

 

“TRUEEEEE” 

 

“SO YOU GO IN FIRST”

 

“BUT WHYYYYY” 

 

“PETE I SWEAR” Patrick sternly whispers

 

“Ugh FINEEE”

 

“Hurry up AND GET DRESSED SAMUEL”

 

“SHUT UP DEANIE”

 

“Dirty Hoe” 

 

“Jerk” 

 

“Bitch”

 

“Yup, you guys are definitely brothers.” Tyler shouts

 

“SHUT UP TYHOE”

 

“SHUT UP ZACKERTHIGH”

 

“FIGHT ME”

 

“HAHAHAHA”

 

“SHUT UP HAIR DYE”

 

“FUCK YOU BOTTOM”

 

“*Gay Gasp*”

 

“Brendon Shut Up” 

 

“*Straight Gasp*”

 

“Ryan FUCKING Ross YOU’RE DATING A MAN”

 

“YOU DON’T KNOW ME” 

 

“BET”

 

“GUYS WE HAVE TO GO TO THE OFFICE BEFORE WE’RE ALL SUSPENDED”

 

“SHUT UP PATRICK TREE TOP”

 

“THAT WASN’T EVEN REMOTELY FUNNY”

 

“IT WAS FUNNY,FUCK YOU”

 

“LET’S JUST GO, GUYS” 

 

“SHUT UP SUGAR LIPS, FAT ASS JOLLY RANCHER LOOKING ASS BITCH”

 

“.......God Damn Dean CHILLLL”

 

“He didn’t mean it, baby” 

 

“HISSS I’LL FIGHT YOU GABRIEL YOU FUCKED MY BROTHER IN THE ASS.”

 

“I’M CHEESED. CHILL OUT DEAN” 

 

“WE ALL KNOW YOU’RE A BOTTOM SAM.”

 

“Guys it’s been half an hour and we’re still sitting here”

 

“I swear if we get suspended I'm gonna kill one of you i need a scholarship” 

 

“It’s okay Dallon you can be in my band when I get older”

 

“I mean I guess.”

 

“I’M NOT GOING TO COLLEGE SO ME AND JON ARE GONNA BE IN THE BAND TO”

 

“AYYE WE ALREADY HAVE ENOUGH MEMBERS DALL”

 

“Me and Pete have been thinking of being in a band with Andy And Joe”

“Hell to the yeah dude”

 

“Joe when the hell did you get here”

 

“I’ve been here since everyone else what the hell guys”

 

“Oh shit”

 

“ARE WE NOT GONNA GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE?”

 

“CALM YOUR TITS WE’RE LEAVING RIGHT NOW SAM” 

 

“I’M A BOY THO”

 

“CALM YOUR DICK THEN”

 

“DON’T ASSUME MY GENITALIA PLEASE”

 

“Sam Please I’m Crying.”

 

“Ok Let’s go now”

 

“Finally”

 

“Just One More Th-”

 

“NO GET YOUR ASS OUT”


	42. Suspension? and Halloween?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They gang is in the office waiting for Pete to come out of the principal's office. Are they getting suspended?

Pepe Wentz: Fuck dude he’s gonna be pissed.

 

Tree Stump: You shouldn’t have took all that time talking shit 

 

Spooky Jim: Shut up Tree Boy

 

TyJo: Guy GUYS SECURITY GUARD CUMING OUR WAY

 

Beebo: Cuming

 

Pepe Wentz: Cuming

 

Milk Fren: Cuming

 

Meme Brother: Cuming

 

Wikey May: Cuming

 

Angel: Coming*

 

Win-Dean: Coming

 

RyHoe: CumING

 

Fronk: Orgasming

 

Daddy: Intercourse

 

Mommy: Doggy Style

 

Daddy: Bathroom

 

Mommy: ;)

 

Pepe Wentz: FUCK NO 

 

Tree Stump: THAT’S NASTY

 

Beebo: GET SUM 

 

Spooky Jim: I’m finna fight y’all 

 

RyHoe: THE SECURITY GUARD GUYS 

 

Meme Son: We’red Tyler go?

 

TyJo: Oh I'm in the office

 

Beebo: DON’T LEAVE ME WITH THESE GOONS

 

Meme Brother: Fuck you say

 

Spooky Jim: TYLER BABY I’M COMING WITH YOU

 

JDUN: Cuming

 

Spooky Jim: STFU LITTLE HOE

 

Meme Brother: HE IS NOT A HOE HE IS A CIVILIZED MAN

 

Spooky Jim: THAT’S A DAMN LIE

 

Win-Dean: Guys

 

JDUN: I AM NOT A HOE

 

Meme Son: Guys

 

Spooky Jim: YES YOU ARE

 

Meme Brother: TRYNA CATCH THESE HANDS NIGGA

RyHoe: GUYSSS

 

Spooky Jim: WHATTT

 

Mommy: The security guard is here

 

Beebo: Dumbasses

 

Tree Stump: Now look what you did! He’s taking us to the office and he’s gonna be even more pissed.

 

Spooky Jim: It’s Jordans fault!

 

JDUN: No it’s NOT

 

Beebo: SHUT THE FUCK UP BEFORE I BEAT THE FUCK OUT OF YOU BOTH

 

Spooky Jim: DON’T TELL ME WHAT TO DO FOREHEAD

 

TyJo: Josh.

 

Spooky Jim:.....Ty

 

TyJo: Stop. Messing. Around. Okay?

 

Spooky Jim: Okay.

 

Meme Brother: AHHHHAHAHA getting told off by my big bro

 

TyJo: Shut the hell up Zack

 

Meme Brother: Bite me

 

TyJo: Bet I won't. 

 

Pepe Wentz: Am i still going in first? Orrrr

 

Tree Stump: Yeah you go in first

 

Daddy: we’re here GO ON IN PETE

 

Pete Wentz: fuck y’all 

 

Mommy: There he go lmao

 

Tree Stump: Now that he’s in there I have something to say to the readers of this fic. Go fricking leave a Kudos because I'm lonely asf and kudos/comments make me happy

 

Angel: Also Shout out to Nerukimi for commenting every day.

 

Win-Dean: Okay back to the fic lmao

 

Spooky Jim: Do y’all here that?

 

Meme Son: Hear what?

 

Spooky Jim: There it is again!

 

TyJo: What are you talking about I don’t hear anything

 

Spooky Jim: Sh sh shhh. Listen closely. It’s the sound of us getting kicked out

 

Beebo: IM SCREAMING

 

Meme Brother: JOSH PLEASE I CAN’T 

 

TyJo: I hate you so much

 

Spooky Jim: Love you too babe

 

Tree Stump: Pete’s been in there so long i swear the princibals probably killed him

 

Daddy: GOOD

 

Tree Stump: YOU DON’T WANT THESE HANDS JACK

 

Beebo: GUYS I ALMOST FUCKING FORGOT

 

Milk Fren: What?!

 

Beebo: IT’S ALMOST HALLOWEEN IM TRIGGERED

 

RyHoe: OH SHIT DUDE WE FUCKING FORGOT

 

Fronk: IT’S LITERALLY TOMORROW I’M CRYING

 

Meme Son: PETE DIDN’T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT IT AND HE THROWS A PARTY EACH YEAR 

 

Beebo: WE HAVEN’T EVEN GOTTEN OUR COSTUMES 

 

Spooky Jim: I’M CALLING BEING TWIN SKELETONS WITH TY

 

Tree Stump: Ooo that’s a really nice name

 

Spooky Jim: What? Twin Skeletons?

 

Tree Stump: Hell yeah 

 

Tree Stump: ME AND PETE CALL BEING ROMEO AND JULIET

 

Mommy: I’M BEING A MUMMY

 

Daddy: I’M GONNA BE A ZOMBIE

 

Meme Son: I CALL BEING FRANKENSTEIN

 

Fronk: NOOOOOO DALLON WHAT THE HELL THAT’S MY THINGGGGG

 

Meme Son: YOU WE’RE FRANKENSTEIN LAST YEAR 

 

Fronk: WELL NO SHIT DALL I’M FRANKENSTEIN EACH DAMN YEAR

 

Meme Son: FUCK OFF LET ME BE HIM THIS YEAR

 

Milk Fren: LETS BE SANDY AND DANNY FROM GREASE, FRANK!!

 

Fronk: Hm, Okay but i’m Danny

 

Milk Fren: I was gonna make you be Danny anyway lmao no one can be Sandy but me i literally AM Sandy

 

Wikey May: Me and Ray are gonna be Mario and Peach 

 

Milk Fren: I bet you’re gonna be peach lmao

 

Wikey May: STFU

 

Milk Fren: I mean you already have the Blonde hair 

 

RyHoe: Me and Jon are gonna be Pepe and Dat Boi

 

Pepe Wentz: SHit I SHOULD’VE DONE THAT 

JDUN: ZACK! WE’RE GONNA BE TYLER AND JOSH

 

Spooky Jim: Huh?

 

Meme Brother: HELL YEAH THATS A FUCKING GOOD IDEA

 

TyJo: What the hell don’t be us the fuck

 

Tree Stump: DID I JUST SEE PETE MESSAGE?!

 

Tree Stump: WHAT'S GOING ON IN THERE PETEY

 

Pepe Wentz: He told me to tell you guys to come in

 

Daddy: NAH FUCK THAT I’M NOT GOING IN THERE HE’S ALWAYS MAKING FUN OF ME

 

Pepe Wentz: GIT UR ASS IN HERE RIGHT NOW

Mommy: Jack get your ass in here hurry up

 

Daddy: Fine….But if he tries to talk shit i’m leaving

 

TyJo: Yeah yeah whatever 

 

Angel: I hate you all this is the first time I'm going into the principal's office


	43. Who's the Principal tho?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oml Whos the principal?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> America got me fucked up

Win-Dean: What do you think he’s gonna say? He’s just been looking at us for the passing minute 

TyJo: Get the fuck off your phone dude he’s looking at you

Angel: Don’t cuss Tyler Censor your words

TyJo: O-Fucking-Kay

Angel: I will smite you

TyJo: Try me cas the ass

Angel: Don’t call me an ass you ass-butt

Fronk: GUYS STFU HE’S GLARING AT US

-The Principals Office-

The gay gang stands uncomfortable in the principals office. Principal “No Name”. The room was as silent, Sorta like how the world was when trump was elected president. 

“Uhm….Is their a reason you called us in here sir?” Sam hesitantly stutters his words wondering if the reason they’re in there is because he and gabriel did the do.

The principal takes a deep breath but doesn’t speak. 

Brendon starts clicking at his pen that he somehow has for no reason. Like why the hell does he have a pen when he doesn’t even do his homework. 

He starts clicking a little more viciously at a fast pace. The click of the pen was echoing through the room. 

“Stop fucking clicking your pen Mr.Urie” The Principal hisses with a stern jaw.

“Don’t talk to me like that! You’ll catch my fire hands, Boi” 

“Speak to your elders with respect Mr. Urie!” 

“YOU’RE LIKE 38! YOU’RE BARELY EVEN OLD.” 

“BRENDON STAND IN THE CORNER RIGHT NOW.” 

“DON’T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!” 

“RIGHT NOW BRENDON.” 

“FINE.” Brendon stomps over to the furthest corner, in the office crossing his arms and doing an over exagerated ‘Huff’.

“Not to be rude...But why did you and Brendon just fight?” Jordan quietly ask.

“Well, i think it’s pretty apparent Jordan. Brendon's my son.” 

“WHAT?! YOU’RE BRENDON'S DAD?” The Group shouts in sync.

“ HOW COULD WE HAVE NEVER KNOWN!” Pete shouts 

“Brendon come here.” Principal Urie smirks as Brendon rolls his eyes and shuffles over to him.

“Can’t you see the resemblance?” He grabs Brendon by the face and squishes his next to Brendons

“Yeah you both have great smiles”

“Awh thank y-”

“And big ass foreheads”

“HAHA OH MY- DALLON CHILL” Principal Urie attempts to say through his fit of laughter.

“Wait... Dall did you know Brendon's dad was the Principal?”

“Yeah, I’m always at Brendon's house so I was bound to see him some day” 

“Brendon what the hell dude why didn’t you tell us your dad was the fucking principal!” Dean shouts

“Because my dad is so embarrassing” 

“No, i’m not, Bren. I am so lit!....Is that how kids these days say it?”

“Plese stop…”

“Your mom is such a ‘thot’ Ha ha AMIRITE”

“Dad what the FUCK?!” 

“What? Doesn’t thot me, beautiful lady?”

“No, dad. It means a girl who sleeps around and is basically a hoe.”

“Oh….You’re mom is not a thot.” 

“Yeah I know.” Brendon crosses his arms and rolls his eyes

“Don’t give your dad sass Babe” Dallon shouts

“Thanks, Dallon you’ll be my favorite son in law”

“Thanks, father”

“DON’T CALL MY DAD FATHER WHAT THE HELL DALL”

“Wait! He knows about you and Dallon?!”

“Uh Duh. He found out when we were sitting at breakfast and i said “Daddy can you pass the sausage” And they both grabbed for the sausage.

“It was the funniest thing ever” Mr. Urie Chuckles.

“What the fuck?!” Dean whispers.

“I know right” Patrick whispers back.

“I WANNA BE PART OF YOUR FAMILY” Castiel shouts

“You’re welcome to join” Mr.Urie shouts back.

“ME TO” Tyler Flails his arms to emphasize his excitement

“ME TO” “SAME” “CAN I JOIN?” “CAN I BE THE LITTLE SISTER” Gabe screams.

“Yes you all can join my family and...No Gabe you can not be the little sister.” Mr. Urie smiles at the group of kids in his room and wonders how his son has such an energetic group of friends. They’re good kids, though.

“Uhm just a quick question Mr. Urie Why did you call us into your office?” Sam questions.

“Oh Yeah! It’s because i wanted you all to know that this year i want you guys to be the senior representatives.

“WHAT?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?”

“Yes, I want you guys to turn this school from it’s boring roots, into the fun school I know it could be,” he says in a serious tone.

“Dad, I...I….I….-”

“I’M A GOOFY GOOBER”

“ROCK!” Frank and Pete shout.

“Shut the fuck up and let me speak!”

“I….I….I”

“I’VE GOT A MIGRAINE”

“Shut the ACTUAL FUK UP GUYS”

“Brendon BOYD URIE DON’T FUCKING CURSE”

“YOU JUST CUSSED”

“I’M A GROWN ASS MAN”

“WHAT THE HECK DAD”

“Yeah dad what the heck” Cas shouts

“Cas’ Please” Mr. Urie Chuckles

“Anywho, I want you guys as the representatives for prom and Graduation”

“What do we get out of this Mr.Urie?” Pete Grins.

“I can make it possible for you and your friends to all go to the same college”

“Really?!” Cas’ Shouts

“Yes, I know all the Deans and Headmasters for most colleges” 

“YOU CAN GET US IN FOREST UNIVERSITY?” Tyler screams

“If that’s where you all wanna go”

“OH MY GOSH GUYS PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE LET’S GO TO FOREST”

“I’m Down” Brendon starts

“I’ll follow you to the ends of the world Ty” Josh Yells

Then the whole crew joins in with agreements of going to Forest.

“Forest is such a prestige college, Mr.Urie. Can you really get us into it?”

“Fun Fact guys. I knew you were all gonna agree with forest and guess what.”

“What?” Cas’ creases his eyebrows in confusion.

“Your Dear friend Pete's father is the headmaster of Forest. In which I and him are best friends”

“Fun-Fact guys: I’ve known Pete for 86% of my life.” Brendon grins

“Bitch we all met at the same time” Jack yells

“Oh yeah, How’s your father been, Jack?”

“He’s actually been really well. His business skyrocketed and has become a national icon”

“And your dad Alex?”

“He’s In a partnership with Jack’s dad's business. So basically the same as Jack”

“How about your Dad’s, Phil and Dan.” 

“They’re back in the good old’ UK. so They’re doing better than America LOLZ”

“And Pat?”

“He’s writing a new book about ‘Philosophy of Color’ It’s actually amazing so far”

“What about John?”

“Just working on the ‘Family Business” You know”

“Yeah I know” He winks at Sam and Dean then continues.

“I know about your Dad Cas’ and Gabe”

“How’s your dad josh?” 

“He’s fine. He’s always busy with his business so I don’t really see him anymore”

“Not gonna ask about Your dad, dall he’s at my house every day”

“What about your mom Gee”

“She’s amazing! She’s been working on a new tech for computers”

“Wanna share her progress”

“Haha that's a secret Mr. Urie”

“Yeah I know” 

“Ry your dad has been on tv a bunch. He’s getting really good with his politics.”

“Speaking of politics. Donald Trump Won I'm CHEESED” Ryan yells.

“Yeah it sucks but what are we to do Ry bread”

“And Ty. Is your dad still working on his project for building military base supplies”

“Wow, I'm surprised you know my dad, Mr. Urie. And yeah he’s still working on it” 

“He use to live here until he had to move to the other base all of your parents and I were good friends. Just like you guys” 

“DAMNNN SON WE SHOULD ALL HAVE A REUNION WHEN WE’RE ALL OLD AND SHIZWIZZLE”” 

“Calm down Gabe” Sam shouts

“Okay now all of you get the hell out of my office EXCEPT JOSH” Mr. Urie yells.

The gang slowly walk out of the room leaving only Josh

“You wanted me, sir?”

“Yes, take care oh my boi tyler. He deserves gold and diamonds fam”

“Aight homie I will”

“Now get outta here boiii”

-Back to the group chat-

Win-Dean Has Added: ‘Candyman & Sabriel To The Chat

CandyMan: YOUR KING IS HERE

Fronk: Gee isn’t on his phone yet? What you mean

CandyMan: Haha Frank that made me laugh.

Beebo: I’m sitting right next to you your face looks constipated

Sabriel: Shhhh

Win-Dean: Shut up you sex fiend

Sabriel: DO nOT GET ME STARTED DEAN.

CandyMan: Did you guys know Sam was kinky? He’s into ‘Fire’

Win-Dean: That’s fucked up. 

Angle: Oh my go-

Sabriel: SHUT THE HELL UP GABE.

Tree Stump: I SMELL KINKS I’M TRIGGERED

RyHoe: KINK SHAMERS UNITE

Tree Stump: It’s just me and you Ryan

Pepe Wentz: NOT YOU OR RYAN. RYAN LIVES BEING CALLED CHEESE WHIZ AND FOOD PLAy. AND YOU LIKE GETTING FUCKED IN THE WOODS 

Tree Stump: BRUH YEET 21

Meme Brother: The fuck is wrong with y’all

Meme Son: Shut your whore mouth 

JDUN: DALL? I THOUGHT YOU WERE A GOOD BEAN

Lion Boy: I’M GOING TO YOUR HOUSE PETE

Pepe Wentz: DON’T GO IN MY BASEMENT

Mixtape: No PrOMISES

TyJo: Me TO I’M GOIN TO YOUR HOUSE

Spooky Jim: FUCK YOU ALL I’M GOING HOME

TyJo: No you’re not boi we have to plan are costume

Spooky Jim: Oh yeah. FRICK

Angle: My costume is gonna be Radical Dude

Win-Dean:.....Never Again

Angle: What the hell

TyJo: By the way. Cas’ you spelled your username wrong.

Angle: Is that not how you spell it….?

Win-Dean: Oh shit i didn’t even realize

Lion Boy: Cas’ it’s spelled Angel

Angle: I’m….Embarrassed. 

Angle Has Changed His Name To: ‘Angel

Angel: I’m positive i spelled it right...what the heckles

TyJo: CENSOR YOUR WORDS BITCH

Angel: You just called me a female dog 

Pepe Wentz: EVERYONE STFU

Tree Stump: Everyone meet at Pete’s in 10 minutes 

Lion Boy: Me and Dan are already here

Mixtape: OOOOO SONIC

Pepe Wentz: DON’T TOUCH SONIC YOU LITTLE HOE

Beebo: TOUCH IT

Pepe Wentz: FUCK YIIIUUUUU

TyJo: I’m AT YOUR HOUSE HURRY UP

Wikey May: Fronk and Gee dragged me here

Fronk: YEET

RyHoe: I'll see you guys in a sec

Spooky Jim: See y’all broes in a sec

RyHoe: Don’t copy me bitch


	44. The Halloween Spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They start setting up for the Halloween party tomorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck off I can post a Halloween chapter weeks after Halloween if I want.

Pepe Wentz: Halloween is literally tomorrow

 

Beebo: Dude it’s gonna be freaking lit

 

RyHoe: Are you gonna bring that alcohol with the skull?

 

Beebo: Hell yeah I am

 

Pepe Wentz: Okay everyone stand outside of my house. I’ll come out in a sec.

 

TyJo: You already came out

 

Pepe Wentz: Shut the fuck up

 

Beebo: But it’s cold outside dude

 

Meme Son: I can warm you up ;^)

 

Beebo: We’ll be right back guys ;^)

 

RyHoe: THIS IS A CHRISTIAN HOUSEHOLD I AM A CHILD OF GOD I DO NOT CONDONE YOU DOING GAY BUTT SECKS also stop with the fucking creepy smiley face

 

Meme Son: ;^)

 

TyJo: ;^)

 

Beebo: ;^)

 

Spook Jim: ;^)

 

Fronk: ;^)))))))

 

Milk Fren: :^^^^^^))

 

Pepe Wentz: C=======3

 

Tree Stump: PETE

 

Lion Boy: I CAN FEEL MY INNOCENCE BEING STRIPPED AWAY 

 

Mixtape: Your innocence was taken the moment we bought our first hamster ;^)

 

Lion Boy:......Oh…….My…….Cereal

 

Pepe Wentz: You HAVE A HAMSTER?! I LOVE HAMSTERS

 

Mixtape: So do we, Pete. So do we ;^)

 

RyHoe: Is it just me or did the weather change from hella cold to fucking heat stroke fire ball hot

 

Tree Stump: oML LOOK AT PETE HE HAS SWEAT STAINS LMAO

 

Pepe Wentz: It’s so hot what the fuck 

 

RyHoe: I’m getting really freaking hot do you have any “Milk”, Pete?

 

Pepe Wentz: Yeah we can go make some ‘Warm Milk’ in a sec we just have to wait till everyone gets here so we can go out to the backyard to start setting up for the halloween party tomorrow

 

Daddy: The only people missing are Frank Gee and Mikes

 

Fronk: We’re herreeee we had to do a quickie 

 

Mommy: a quickie huh?

 

Milk Fren: Yupperdoodle

 

Daddy: WE KNOW WHAT A QUICKIE IS FRANK. A QUICKIE DOES NOT LAST MORE THEN FUCKING 20 MINUTES. Y’ALL WE’RE HAVING STRAIGHT UP SENSUAL BUTT SECKS

 

Fronk: OKAY AND? 

 

Milk Fren: He let me top for once. That’s why it took so long

 

Fronk: SH SH SHHHHHHH

 

Beebo: FRANK? YOU GOT ASS FUCKED?

 

Angel: *Intercourse 

 

Win-Dean: Don’t join in with them Cas’ you’re a good bean

 

Sabriel: Thats a lie 

 

Win-Dean: YOU’RE A LIE 

 

Sabriel: for the first time, you used the right your

 

Win-Dean: I will IMPALE YOU

 

Sabriel: I’m good you already do that to castiel each night

 

TyJo: IM

Spooky Jim: CHEESED

 

Tree Stump: How cute you guys finish each other’s sentences 

 

TyJo: WE FINISH EACH OTHER'S

 

Spooky Jim: ORGASMS

 

TyJo: THAT’S WHAT I WAS GONNA SAY 

 

TyJo: WAIT 

Fronk: YIKESSSSSS X1000

 

Milk Fren: You’re still saying that?

 

Fronk: it’s my thing boii get with the script homie g

 

Milk Fren:...why are we even dating

 

Meme Son: We ask that same question each day

 

Pepe Wentz: OH SHIZWIZZLE MY NIZZLE. WE HAVE TO CHANGE OUR NAMES TO SOMETHING SPOOKY FOR HALLOWEEN 

Fronk: I’M OBVIOUSLY FRONKEINSTEIN 

 

Milk Fren: I’M SPOOKY FREN

 

Beebo: SATANURIE

 

Meme Son: LOLLIPOP

 

Beebo: I’d lick your lollipop ;^)

 

RyHoe: I’M SUING YOU

 

Tree Stump: Deforestation 

 

TyJo: PATRICK OH MY- IT’S LITERALLY YOUR EVIL NAME I’M CRYING

 

Tree Stump: No you’re not i’m standing right next to you

 

TyJo: Fuck you

 

Angel: I’m keeping my name it’s already halloweenie 

 

Win-Dean: MY NAME’S GONNA BE WIN-DEAN-GO

 

Win-Dean: GET IT?! WIN-DEAN-GO. WINDIGO. 

 

Meme Brother: Tf are you talking about

 

Sabriel: Someone please kick him out 

 

Angel: I’ll do it

 

Win-Dean: WAIT NO GUYS DON’T KICK ME OUT

 

Angel Has Kick ‘Win-Dean’ From The Group Chat

 

Mixtape: OKAY BACK TO THE HALLOWEEN NAMES

 

Mixtape: I CALL BEING SLENDY THE POOH

 

Lion Boy: I’M THE CEREAL KILLER

 

Beebo: NERDS

 

Sabriel: I’ll be Fire Hydrant

 

Pepe Wentz: Why?!

 

Sabriel: Because I’ve seen a lot of things burn in my life

 

JDUN: Whale damn

 

Meme Brother: My name will be Ben 10

 

JDUN: Why? Because you can transform into aliens?

 

Meme Brother: No, Because my dick is out of this world 

 

Beeebo: Oh MY GAY. 

 

TyJo: I’M

 

Spooky Jim: WHY DO YOU DATE PEOPLE LIKE THIS

 

JDUN: I’m asking myself the same thing

 

Sabriel: If we’re talking about dicks and stuff let’s talk about Cas’ and Dean yesterday night

 

Win-Dean: SAM I SWEAR. I WILL EXPOSE YOU.

 

Sabriel: Do IT

 

Sabriel: Yesterday Dean and Cas’ were having the loudest sex in the room next to me. ALL NIGHT LONG. JUST CONSTANT THRUSTING AND PUMPING. 

 

Sabriel: AT ON POINT I THOUGHT YOUR HIP POPPED OUT. BUT NOPE. YOU KEPT GOING

 

Sabriel: YOU’RE THE LOUDEST CLIMAXER EVER.

 

Sabriel: YOU SOUNDED LIKE YOU WERE SUFFOCATING FOR A SECOND. 

 

Sabriel: THEN MR.CASTIEL SCREAMS OUT YOUR NAME IN THE DIRTIEST WAY POSSIBLE. 

 

Sabriel: I had to HOLD BACK MY TEARS. AFTER 2 MINUTES OF QUITE PEACE I HEAR THE BED BUMPING AGAINST MY WALL. FOR ANOTHER HOUR.

 

Win-Dean: SAM SHUT UP

 

Sabriel: nEVER

 

Sabriel: JUST IMAGINE A LITTLE HONEY BEE AND A HUGE BEAR. YEAH LET THAT SINK IN

 

TyJo: MY EYES ARE BURNING 

 

Lion Boy: My EYES My EYESSSS

 

Mixtape: IT BURNS 

 

Win-Dean: *screenshots*

 

Daddy: BOI HE SCREENSHOTED LMAO

 

Mommy: He's that one girlfriend who shows you old text to prove a point

 

Daddy: that's u tho

 

Mommy: Cas' obviously tops

 

Daddy: DEAN CAN'T TOP

 

Win-Dean: I TOP SOMETIMES

 

Sabriel: Yeah whenever you wanna feel like “A big strong man” 

 

Fronk: Where the hell is mikes

 

Milk Fren: With me ;)

 

Fronk: NO. WE’RE NOT BRINGING THAT BACK 

 

Milk Fren: Me and MIKEY WERE MEANT TO BE TOGETHER HE’S MY ONE AND ONLY FRANK

 

Fronk: THAT’S ILLEGAL

 

Milk Fren: WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO ABOUT IT. MAKE YOUR TURKEY “Thanksgiving” CHASE ME AROUND? NAH FAM HE GONE HE DINNER BOI

 

Fronk: 0-0 i loved thanksgiving how could you gee

 

Milk Fren: Oh damn son I’M SORRY FRANKY

 

Fronk: nO Fuck OFF

 

-Frank being a little bitch-

 

“STAY AWAY FROM ME GEE OR YOU’LL CATCH THESE HANDS I SWEAR” Frank says running down Pete’s Lawn”

 

“COME BACK FRANK BABY, I LOVE YOUUUU” Gee yells 

 

“nO I WILL NOT COME BACK YOU DIRTY TOOTHBRUSH” Frank gets ready to cross the street when he hears gee yell

 

“FRANK I’M SORRY, BABY. I DIDN’T MEAN TO ROAST YOUR DEAD TURKEY. NO PUN INTENDED” 

 

“PHUN” Tyler shouts.

 

“SHUT THE PHUCK UP TYLER” Frank shouts crossing the street but stops mid way when gee yells his name again.

 

“FRANNKKK, BABEEE, FORGIVE MEEE. I LOVE YOU MORE THAN MILK”

 

“I don’t love anyone more than milk” Ryan winks

 

“Frank, I LOVE YOU. I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings. Please come back.”

 

“Hm, Okay fine.” Frank takes one step then suddenly You could hear a loud thud and screech on the road. 

 

“WHAT THE- FRANK OH MY- FRANKY!” Gee runs toward the road and sees frank unconscious. 

 

“Frank…..Frank…..Frank?......Baby?....Are you okay…..” Gee shakes frank’s body but gets no respond. 

 

Gee breaks down into tears hugging franks unconscious body. 

 

The group runs down to see if frank was okay but only witnessed a teary-eyed gee, and unconscious frank.

 

“Is he dead tho?” Brendon yells.

 

“Motherfucker why are you yelling though?” Gee yells back.

 

“Did you check his pulse?” Josh walks over to frank ad grabs his wrist and checks.

 

“Yeah his pulse is still beating but it’s really slow.” 

 

“Who the FUCK hit my boyfriend. They finna catch these fucking fire hands boi” Gee screeches. He gets up and walks to the car window peering in only to see a young man with a hoodie over his head and glasses on.

 

“GIT OUTTA THE CAR RIGHT NOW SIR. I HAVE A BONE TO PICK WITH YOU.”

 

The man smirks but doesn’t get out of the car. 

 

“Get. OUT” Gee bangs on the window and the man turns his head toward me, no longer smirking. He opens his door. He’s pretty tall, to be honest. Nice jawline. Pretty fucking hot. Skinny legs. The whole shabang. 

 

“ you ran over my boyfriend!” Gee shrieks at the stick.

 

“Whoops. Couldn’t see him. He’s too short” Stickman chuckles

 

“YOU COULD’VE KILLED HIM. DON’T LAUGH I’LL DROP KICK YOU”

 

“Heh…..Heheh….hehhehHa...HAHAHA…...HAHAHAHAHAHA.” The stick figure laughs a menacing laugh. A laugh i was somehow use to. But i just couldn’t put my finger on it.

 

“This kid is crazy” Josh whispers to Tyler. 

 

“I’m not crazy. I’m your friend. Your very best friend.” The stick gives a menacing smirk

 

“y’all….He….Weird af…..What if he tries to eat me…..or my dick…..Tyler can only eat my dick….”

 

“I will eat ALL OF YOUR DICKS HAHAHAHA” the stick runs toward gee and punches him in the throat

 

“Stop with the incest jokes you dorito slut.”

 

“I’M A MILK SLUT” Ryan shouts

 

“Wait…….HOLY FUCK Mikey?”

 

“YIPPEDEYDOODA BITCH.” Frank gets up from the ground and high fives mikey  
“Oh my fucking god.” Dallon whispers

 

“Did they seriously just-” Brendon whispers back

 

“I FEEL VIOLATED” Josh screeches

 

“You won’t feel violated till you date Brendon.” Dallon burst into laughter 

 

“Guess who’s sleeping alone tonight. YOU AREEE” Brendon mocks Dallons laugh and walks by Cas’

 

“Wait, I thought prank wars were over.” Cas’ looks at the group in wonder.

 

“NOT UNTIL THERE IS ONE MAN STANDING. I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL.” Pete shouts

 

“Pete. no one can even tell you’re standing. That’s how short you are.”

 

“Fuck off forehead”

 

“Don’t call me forehead small dick.”

 

“OH YOU THINK MY DICK IS LITTLE FOREHEAD MAN. YOU WANNA SEE MY DICK? I’LL SHOW YOU BIG JIMMY”

 

“You named your dick big jimmy?” Dean snickers.

 

“Jimmy is my vessel's name.” Cas’ smiles

 

“You worry me sometimes Cas.” Gabe pats Cas’ on the head, and grabs a crunch bar out of his pocket. 

 

“NO ONE WANTS TO SEE YOUR DIRTY DICK, PETE.”

 

“EVERYONE WANTS TO SEE MY DICK.”

 

“Do we? Do we really?” Patrick questions 

 

“ANYWAY let’s set up for the stupid party” 

 

“Me, Jack, Dallon, Sam and Ryan will do the front yard decorations” Patrick says.

 

“Okay then me Brendon Dean, Cas, and Josh will do the backyard.” Pete heads to the backyard with his group which leaves.

 

“Me, Gabe, Dan and Phil, Frank, Mikey, Gee, Jordan annddd Zack. I guess we’re doing the inside decorations.”

 

“Wait. Where the hell is Dan and Phil” Jordan stops and looks around the group.

 

“Probably in the Basement playing Sonic, NERDSSSS.” Zack laughs.

 

“Me and Gee will get them, you guys get the decorations.” 

 

The group disbands. Lol just like MCR. Too soon? Yeah i’m not funny. You know what else isn’t funny? DAN AND PHIL WITH HAMSTERS. THAT FIC GOT ME FUCKEDDD UP any back on topic

 

Gee and Tyler head into the basement only to hear grunts and short breaths. 

 

“They’re really getting into that game huh?” Gee whispers.

 

“They sound like they’re wrestling wtf.” Tyler whispers back.

 

“They peek their head over to the game room only to see Dan shirtless and Phil nowhere to be seen.”

 

“DAN WHATCHA DOIN. WHERES DAN” Gee shouts.

 

“Huh-AH” Dan falls off the couch and you can hear a whimper heard from someone in the room.

 

“Wait a second….” Gee and Tyler walk over to the couch only to see Phil clutching his manhood.

 

“WAIT A DAMN SECOND. WHERE YOU JUST GETTING ASSFUCKED?” Gee Screams in laughter.

 

“n-NO! WE WERE NOT.” 

 

“LIES! WHY ARE YOU BOTH NAKED” 

 

“WE WERE ACTING OUT HOW BEAVERS MATE”

 

“OH MY-” Gee clutches his stomach in laughter

 

“We all get assfucked Dan it’s okay,’re suppose” Tyler says through his laug're supposed

 

“We to be the good kids in the group” 

 

“Y’all were never the good kids” Gerard walks over and snatches there clothes and runs up stairs

 

“GEE N- GIVES US OUR CLOTHES BACK” Dan runs after him holding his crotch to hide his NUT(lOrd have mercy someone take this computer from me)

 

“Phil We’re decorating the inside of the house so go get the tall stuff you giant.”

 

“WHY CAN’T SAM OR DALLON GET IT?!” 

 

“Wanna see something?”

 

“Uhm...No?”

 

“TO BAD. YEET” Tyler turns the screen toward Phil and all you could see is him and Dan in the middle of cheeky bum secks

 

“I FEEL THREATENED BY THIS DELETE IT”

 

“NOPE. GOTTA BLAST” Tyler runs up the stairs with his arms flainling behind him like he was a ninja (AKA NARUTO YEET)

 

-Back to texting BOooooii-

 

LionBoy: THEY TOOK OUR CLOTHES

 

Meme Son: What?!

 

LionBoy: THEY TOOK OUR CLOTHES AND NOW DAN IS RUNNING AROUND NAKED 

 

Pepe Wentz: ….Did i just see dans……

 

JDUN: SOMEONE GET THE EYE BLEACH

 

Meme Brother: Sorry i already used all of it when i saw you

 

JDUN:...GUESS WHERE YOU’RE GOING!

 

Meme Brother: WHERE?

 

JDUN: DOWN THE TRASH BECAUSE YOU’RE GETTING DUMPED

 

Pepe Wentz: OHHHHHH SHIT YOU JUST GOT TRASHED

 

Spooky Jim: YIKES X1000

 

Fronk: THAT’S MY THING YOU CUM FILLED TATERTOT

 

TyJo: SHUT UP YOU BOTTOM

 

Fronk: THAT WAS A ONE TIME THING AND YOU’RE A BOTTOM

 

Milk Fren: One time thing? 

 

Fronk: Geee babe. We all know i’m the top

 

Milk Fren: you weren't saying that just about an hour ago huh

 

Mixtape: OOOOO YOU WANT SOME ICE FOR THAT BURN

 

Fronk: Shut up you fucking beaver 

 

Lion Boy: WE WERE MATING

 

Wikey May: That’s what we all say

 

Milk Fren: so we’re done with the backyards

 

Meme Son: and the front

 

TyJo: and the inside

 

Pepe Wentz: NOW LET’S GO BUY PUMPKINS

Beebo: oooo GUys we should put a twist on the pumpkin carving 

 

Mem Son: Oh lord

 

Beebo: whoever carves the worst pumpkin has to get shit faced tomorrow aka. High&Drunk 

 

TyJo: Fuck you all

 

Pepe Wentz: WE’RE ALL DOING IT SO NO BACKING OUT GEE AND FRANK AREN’T ALOUD TO JOIN THE CONTEST

Milk Fren: whyyyyyyy

 

Meme Brother: You guys draw for a living so NO

 

Fronk: Alright fine

 

Pepe Wentz: EVERYONE GET YOUR ASSES IN THE CAR

TyJo: Can we pick up taco bell?!

 

Pepe Wentz: HELL YEAH BOI GREASY FOOD AND DIARRHEA I LOVE IT

 

Spooky Jim: Sounds Magical

 

RyHoe: Almost as magical as your favorite band getting back together

 

Wikey May: Is it just me who feels threatened rn?

 

Milk Fren: i do to but i just can’t but my band on it 

 

Fronk: What band?

 

Milk Fren: I MEANT HAND

 

Meme Son: Hey Ty, I know where you stand. Silent. In the memes.

 

TyJo: Tf are you talking about

 

Spooky Jim: This car is warm

 

TyJo: Yeah it is i can’t find another word for warm tho

 

Spooky Jim: Crisper?

 

TyJo: Yeah

 

Beebo: *Breaks 4th wall for 5 seconds* you’re triggering people author

 

Author: Stfu and go back to the story

 

Pepe Wentz: When we get in the store just get the pumpkins and we out

 

Beebo: Yup, That’s exactly what we’re gonna do.


	45. Halloween Shopping & The Police?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The police show up while they Halloween shop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, do i have to write that LONG ASS HALLOWEEN CHAPTER LIKE CAN IT BE SHORT ORRRR ALSO THANKSGIVING GOT ME FUCKED UP I'M so GODsh DAMN BEHIND

Tree Stump: Okay guys we get in and we buy the carving utensils and Pumpkins then we gotta blast

 

Beebo: EVERYONE RUN

 

TyJo: I’M GETTING THE CANDY

 

Beebo: ME TO 

 

Spooky Jim: I’M GOING BY THE COSTUMES

 

Daddy: ME AND ALEX ARE TO

 

Angel: DON’T LEAVE ME WITH PATRICK HE’LL MAKE ME LOOK AT THE WOMEN'S MAGAZINES AGAIN

 

Win-Dean-Go: I’LL SAVE YOU PRINCESS

 

Angel: MY PRINCE

 

Tree Stump: go to church

 

SatanUrie: They won't allow me in churches now

 

Lollipop: That’s because you called Jesus hot…

 

Blurry: ARE WE CHANGING OUR NAMES ALREADY?!

 

Alien Dun: yup can you come in the changing room and help me with my costume?

 

Satan Urie: SUCK HIS DICK 

 

Deforestation: Sit down you sinner

 

Dead Meme: IF YOU GET US KICKED OUT YOUR CATCHING THESE MEME HANDS

 

Satan Urie: BET

 

Cereal Killer: Dan got his foot stuck in a kitchen sink. 

 

Slendy The Pooh: WHO SELLS LEGIT SINKS AT FUCKING WALMART 

 

Blurry: I’M A KITCHEN SINK

 

Win-Dean-Go: And I'm a bottom

 

Alien Dun: WE KNOW

 

Ben 10: The real question is how the hell did you get your foot stuck 

 

Slendy The Pooh: JUST COME GET ME

 

Win-Dean-Go: Okay

 

Slendy The Pooh:.....Not Dean SOMEONE ELSE GET ME 

 

Win-Dean-Go: WHY NOT 

 

Slendy The Pooh: I TOLD HIM TO HAND ME SCISSORS, AND HE HANDED ME A 7 INCH KNIFE 

 

Win-Dean-Go: I DIDN’T HAVE SCISSORS

 

Slendy The Pooh: BUT YOU HAVE A KNIFE?!

 

Cereal Killer: Who doesn’t? 

 

Slendy The Pooh: A SANE PERSON

 

Deforestation: You guys are idiots I'll go get him

 

Dead Meme: That’s my man being a helping hand. I’M PROUD 

 

Deforestation: Shut the fuck up and get the costumes and stuff

 

Cereal Killer: Did PATRICK JUST SAY A BAD WORD

 

Cereal Killer: I THOUGHT YOU WEREN’T A SINNER

 

Deforestation: Says the one who just fucked dan in Pete's basement.

 

Deforestation: The exact couch we use

 

Lollipop: I’M

 

Ben 10: EXPOSED 2K16

 

Slendy The Pooh: ACKTUALLY PHILS NOT A GOOD BEAN LET ME TELL YOU WHAT WE DO EACH MONTH WITH PANCAKES AND HAMSTERS ANDIONQOIWO

 

Slendy The Pooh: PHIL TRIED TO BREAK MY LEG

 

Cereal Killer: What?! I would never

 

Lollipop: We watched you grab a toilet plunger and proceed to hit dan with it

 

Deforestation:.....Guys. 

 

Slendy The Pooh: NEXT TIME YOU'RE THE BOTTOM BITCH PHILLIP

 

Cereal Killer: I will chain you to a chair drug you- 

 

Deforestation: GUYS THE POLICE IS IN HERE LOOKING FOR A KID WHO IMPERSONATED HIS FATHER FOR ALCOHOL

 

Alien Dun: Luckily none of us did that

 

Dean Meme: FUCK

 

Blurry: PETE WE GOTTA GO

 

Deforestation: You FUCKING IDIOTS 

Alien Dun: Oh yeahhh. OH SHIT TYLER RUN

 

Ben 10: This what y’all get tbh

 

Win-Dean-Go: fUCK GUYS UHM THEY SAW ME AND I’M RUNNING BY Y’ALL SOOOO EVERYONE FUCKING GOOO

 

Angel: I’ll buy the stuff

 

Deforestation: OKAY EVERYONE GO TO THE BACK ANDY IS WAITING FOR US

 

Alien Dun: WHY IS ANDY HERE

 

Dead Meme: HE WORKS HERE

 

Satan Urie: FUCK THEY SAW DALLON. WHY ARE YOU SO DAMN TALL

 

Lollipop: ME AND SAM ARE THE SAME HEIGHT

 

Satan Urie: SAM IS A TOP THO

 

Candy Man: ACTUALLY

 

Deforestation: SHUT THE FUCK UP

 

Ben 10: gUYS THEY’RE LITERALLY RIGHT BEHIND US

 

Spooky Fren: This is why I can’t HAVE NICE THINGS

 

Fronkenstein: I’M NICE AND A THING

 

Sabriel: You're a thing but not nice

 

Fronkenstein: I THOUGHT YOU WERE THE NICE BROTHER

 

Win-Dean-Go: I THOUGHT I WAS THE NICE BROTHER

 

Angel: Are you guys out here already? I started the car

 

Blurry: I FEEL LIKE WE’RE ON A HIGH-SPEED CHASE OR LIKE WE ROBBED A BANK

 

Satan Urie: DUDDEEEE WE SHOULD DO REAL LIFE GTA

 

LolliPop: I’m calling the police

 

Satan Urie: THEY’RE ALREADY AFTER US

 

RyHoe: WHAT DID Y’ALL DO

 

Cereal Killer: Y’ALL MADE ME PULL DANS LEG OUT BY MYSELF. THEY ALMOST CAUGHT US

 

Lollipop: WE LEFT RYAN AND DAN

 

Slendy The Pooh: OKAY WE’RE HERE DRIVE DRIVE DRIVE

 

RyHoe: WHEN DID ANDY GET HERE

 

Spooky Fren: GUYS THE POPO’S ARE STILL AFTER US

 

Alien Dun: GOD DAMMIT TYLER

 

Blurry: IT’S NOT MY FAULT

 

Ben 10: TAKE ROUTE 79 IT ALWAYS HAS TRAFFIC

 

Slendy The Pooh: BRENDON ARE YOU SERIOUSLY SMOKING WEED RN

 

Satan Urie: DUH WTF

 

Lollipop: SOMEONE PLEASE THROW HIM OUT

 

Win-Dean-Go: gladly

 

Satan Urie: DEAN PLEASE 

 

Blurry: throw him out Like THE EMO TRASH HE IS

 

Satan Urie: PETES MORE EMO-ER ME

 

Dead Meme: FUCK OFF

 

Angel: They’re still behind us everyone hold on

 

Win-Dean-go: OKAY CAS’ CHILL. YOU REALLY NEED TO PUT YOUR PHONE DOWN

 

Angel: Pete told me that’s the way you're supposed to drive

 

Win-Dean-Go: WHO LISTENS TO PETE?

 

Dead Meme: MY BOYFRIEND

 

Deforestation: Do I?

 

Dead Meme: YeS

 

Deforestation: Keep thinking that

 

Angel: The police lost us

 

Satan Urie: CAN YOU PUT MY HEAD BACK IN THE CAR

 

Win-Dean-Go: Fine

 

Satan Urie: I DROPPED MY WEED

 

Lollipop: Good you druggie

 

Satan Urie: HEY! Only for weed….and beer

 

Blurry: THIS IS WHY YOU’RE FAT YOU MUNCHY ALCOHOLIC 

 

Angel: Are we home?

 

Dead Meme: Why are we at a cemetery

 

Ben 10: AWH HELL NAH CASTIEL DRIVE AWAY I SEE SOMETHING IN THE TREES 

 

Alien Dun: OMFG DRIVE CAS

 

Satan Urie: I should go look

 

Lollipop: NOOOO I NEED YOU 

 

Satan Urie: IS IT BECAUSE I’M THE BOTTOM BITCH?!

 

Lollipop: Maybe

 

Blurry: Okay FUCKING DRIVE CAS’

 

Angel: Brb

 

Fire Hydrant: He gone rip cas 2K16

 

Angel: Stfu I'm getting something

 

Spooky Fren: WHY DOES HE HAVE A BOX

 

Lollipop: He gonna kill us y’all 

 

Satan Urie: HE BACK EVERYONE ACT DEAD

 

Angel: Guys are you ready to see it

 

Angel: Guys

 

Angel: Dean?

 

Angel: No intercourse-

 

Win-Dean-Go: YOU CALLED?

 

Satan Urie: Sex fiend

 

Angel: Okay guys look

 

Alien Dun: YOU GOT A KITTY?!!!!!

Deforestation: WHY DID YOU HIDE THE CAT IN A CEMETARY

Angel: I don't know it was the first place i thought of

Blurry: Don’t let Josh pet it he’ll never let him go

 

Alien Dun: SHUT UP I love cats okay

 

Dead Meme: I’ll drive back cas’ get in the back

 

Angel: Okay

 

Dead Meme: HALLOWEENIES ARE Y’ALL READY

 

Satan Urie: The only weenie in here is you pete

 

Dead Meme: I will pull this car over 

 

Satan Urie: I WAS JOKING

 

-Time Skip-

 

Angel: We finished the pumpkins! 

 

Spooky Fren: Why does pete's look like a dying smurf? 

 

Dead Meme: IT WAS SUPPOSE TO BE PATRICK

 

Deforestation: I didn’t know i looked like a smurf

 

Win-Dean -Go: But…..Why did everyone do so well…..mine looks dead

 

Candy Man: Like your future

 

Satan Urie: WOAH THAT WENT FROM -69 TO 420 REAL QUICK

 

FronkenStein: Yikes-

 

Blurry: DON’T SAY IT

 

Spooky Fren: X100

 

Alien Dun: Okay so it’s between tyler, cas, frank, and Gee. everyone writer a name on a paper and i’ll raffle 

 

Spooky Fren: CAN I VOTE FOR MYSELF

 

Fronkenstein: I THOUGHT YOU WERE GONNA VOTE FOR ME

 

Spooky Fren: SIKE

 

Alien Dun: I mean i guess

 

Spooky Fren: If i don’t when i’m breaking up with you

 

Fronkenstein: WHY WTF

 

Spooky Fren: I just wanna win cause i’m savage

 

Alien Dun: And the winner is….

 

Alien Dun: CAS

 

Spooky Fren: AYYYYyyyyy oh

 

Angel: I’d like to thank god for this opportunity

 

Spooky Fren: I’M SINGLE AND READY TO MINGLE 

 

Fronkenstein: STOPPPP

 

Ben 10: Guys. It’s 12:00 at night I’m out 

 

Blurry: Same Byeeeeee

 

Lollipop: Wanna stay at my house Bren?

 

Satan Urie: hot chocolate and chill?

 

Lollipop: Hell yeah

 

Slendy The Pooh: Philly, Hamsters and chill?

 

RyHoe: WHAT’S UP WITH Y’ALL AND HAMSTERS

 

Cereal Killer: WHAT'S UP WITH YOU AND MILK? 

 

RyHoe:.....I want strong bones

 

Win-Dean-Go: CHANGE YOUR NAME ALREADY

 

RyHoe: NO

 

Win-Dean-Go Has Kicked “RyHoe” From The Chat

 

Angel: Bye Pete and Pat’

 

Deforestation: Byee


	46. Halloween Party & Dance Battles?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have a dance battle and it turns out unexpectedly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMLL this is the fastest update i've like ever done are y'all proud

-The party already started because i’m lazy lmao-

 

Angel: Has anyone seen Dean?

 

Cereal Killer: He’s singing karaoke 

 

Angel: I thought that was a woman!?

 

Win-Dean-Go: I don snd lik a guril

 

Angel: Are you intexicated

 

Win-Dean-Go: r u secksy

 

Angel: Uhhh?

 

Candy Man: HAS ANYONE SEEN SAM! 

 

Satan Urie: He’s in the backyard doing homework

 

Candy Man: I TOLD HIM HE CANT DO THAT 

 

Dead Meme: Dude we can barely get drunk anymore Bren

 

Satan Urie: we’ve been drinking since fourth grade

 

Blurry: FOURTH GRADE WHAT THE FUCK

 

Alien Dun: HOW THE FUCK DID YOU START DRINKING IN FOURTH GRADE

 

Satan Urie: HeHAHAHA Petes parents are never home 

 

Deforestation: I don’t know how i started dating this special individual 

 

Dead Meme: Because you wuv me

 

Deforestation:...

 

Deforestation: So how’s that Pumpkin Pie Tyler

 

Dead meme: PATTY CAKES I LOVE YOU 

 

Win-Dean-Go: WE HAVE PIE

 

Deforestation: YOUR BOYFRIEND HAS IT GO GET EM DEANIE

 

Win-Dean-Go: ROKAY

 

Blurry: Did dean just say ‘rokay’ like he was scooby doo

 

Alien Dun: Ruh Roh I think he did

 

Blurry: No wonder i call you dog breath

 

Fire Hydrant: SOMEONE SAVE ME GABE KEEPS TRYING TO FUCK ME

 

Blurry: Aren’t you in the backyard

 

Fire Hydrant: YES AND THERE ARE CHILDREN TRICK OR TREATING

 

Angel: WAIT CAN I GO TRICK OR TREATING?!

 

Blurry: You’re a grown man

 

Alien Dun: Who wears a trench coat

 

Deforestation: And named his peener Jimmy 

 

Dead Meme: I like peeners

 

Blurry: By the way Pete some kid is drinking beer out your vase

 

Dead Meme: THAT’S THE VASE MY MOM GOT FROM AFRICA

 

Angel: Guys Dean just asked someone to dance battle him on just dance

 

Alien Dun: IT’S ME

 

-Dance Battle-

 

“BaTtle me u PeaSENT” Dean slurrs. 

 

“OHHHHH SHIT IT’S FINNA GO DOWN LIKE THE TITANIIIICCC” Some kid in the back says

 

“I CHOOSE THE SONG” Josh grabs the wii remote turning it to his favorite song.

 

*My ANACONDA DON’T starts playing*

 

“Are you seriluois” Dean smirks

 

“IT IS ON LIKE DONKEY KONG” 

 

The music starts playing and on key josh does the exact moves as the characters  
BUT Dean wasn’t gonna let him win that easily like we’re talking about Dean here guys

 

“You think you can be the twerk king?” Josh laughs

 

“UHM MC-FUCKING SCUSE ME I’M THE TWERK KING” Brendon shouts from the banister and jumping off like a flying squirrel

He lands like a stripper in a twerking position.

 

“My ANACONDOM DON’T MY ANACONDOM DON’T MY ANACONDOM DON’T WANT NONE UNLESS YOU GOT BUNS HUN” Brendon drops it low and brings it back up, furiously twerking his non existent ass

 

“DO MY EYES CONCEIVE ME?” Dallon shouts from the upstairs.

 

“Huh?” Brendon turns around still in twerking position

 

“AHHHHHH” Dallon jumps off the banister positioning his arm to hit the most magical dab every known to man.

 

“AND HE HITS THE DAB PERFECTLY” Mikey narrates from the couch

 

“10” Tyler shouts holding up his. Phil holds his sign up “8.5”. Pete holds his sign up “69”. 

 

“What an amazing score! The true winner of the night is giraffe boy aka Dallon Daddy Long Legs Weekes” Mikey nae naes out of the room, getting cheers from drunken teens.

 

“PETE I’M USING YOUR BEDROOM” Frank yells walking up the stairs, gee in one hand whipped cream in the other 

 

“WHY DO YOU HAVE WHIPPED CREAM THO” Pete runs toward them 

 

“FUCK OFF AND LET ME BE ROMANTIC”

 

“DON’T STAIN MY SHEETS” Pete walks back in the kitchen to Patrick

 

“I obviously won that dance battle” Josh 

 

“nYOOO CASSSS” 

 

“Cas went trick or treating said something about jolly rancher shots”

 

“CAS? LIKE MY BOYFRIEND CASTIEL? DRINKING ALCOHOL?” 

 

“How the fuck aren’t you slurring?”

 

“Bitch I use beer for my cereal” Dean sashays out of the room into the kitchen where a bunch of horny teens danced to green day 

 

“ALRIGHT GUYS I’M GONNA PUT ON THE HOTTEST TRACK OUT” Brendon Plugs in his phone and some hot music starts playing

 

*Cue the nightmare before christmas*

 

“The fuck is this shit?” A nerdy kid yells. Wait that’s Mikey Way

 

“FUCK OFF YOU STICK” Brendon turns back on the pop music and walks into the kitchen.

 

“What up gays?” Josh looks at his friends crowded around the kitchen counter 

 

“Guys i brought goodies” Castiel drops the bag full of candy and handmade jolly rancher shot glasses.

 

“CAS’ SINCE WHEN DO YOU EVER DRINK ALCOHOL?”

 

“Never, but Dean likes alcohol so i wanted to make some for him and also you guys of course.” Cas’ smiles brightly

 

“I CAN FEEL MY SOUL TURNING PURE, CAS IS TO ANGELIC FOR US” Josh tears up

 

“Stop being a little bitch” Brendon sniffles

 

“Jolly Shots??” Tyler looks at the group

 

“JOLLY SHOTTTS!”

 

“I prefer vodka” Cas’ pulls out a huge bottle of smirnoff. Pouring it into each shot glass.

 

“Okay everyone on one say ‘Spooky Scary Skeletons’.”

 

“WAIT, which one? Are we going on like 3,2,1 or just like straight up 1”

 

“Straight up 1”

 

“ONE” Everyone's throws their candy shots back feelings the spicy vodka burning their throats.

 

“IS THAT YOUR FIRST SHOT SAM?!” the group looks at Sam having a coughing attack

 

“No! My throats just stuffed.”

 

“With cum?” Brendon snickered

 

“I MEAN GABES A HORNY ASSHOLE WHAT DO YOU EXPECT?!”

 

“You weren’t saying that when i was inside of yours” Gabriel ‘Fake’ whispers 

 

“OHHHHH SHIT THAT BROKE MY HEART LIKE MARIO KART” Josh fake cries

 

“Are you gonna keep making those ‘Josh Puns’ All night?” Tyler looks at jsh cross eyed

 

“YES, DUH” 

 

“CASTIEL COME WITH ME” Brendon pulls Castiel away from the group into who knows where. Probably trying to drag his pure soul to hell.

 

“We’re literally the only ones not dancing, shall we?” Tyler shimmies to the dance floor

 

“Hell yeah we should” Everyone follows shimmying to the dance floor

 

-Back to gc- 

 

Win-Dean-Go: WHO KNEW DALLON CAN DANCE 

 

Dead Meme: Who knew he could remotely do anything but babysit Brendon

 

Lollipop: UHM I ALSO PLAY BASS 

 

Deforestation: I play the drums 

 

Angel: According to all known laws of aviation there is no way a bee  
should be able to fly

 

Blurry: WHAT?

 

Angel : Its wings are too small to get its fat little body off the ground.The bee, of course, flies anyway because bees don't care what humans think is impossible.

 

Dead Meme: Okay WHO GAVE CASTIEL WEED.

 

Win-Dean-Go: NOOOO MY PURE BALL OF SUNSHINE

 

Angel: Yellow, black. Yellow, black.Yellow, black. Yellow, black.

 

Satan Urie: HE ASKED FOR IT 

 

Angel: Have you guys ever wondered why we never see baby pigeons? Like are they born adults??

Alien Dun: Oh Shit he right

 

Ben 10: YOU’RE FUCKING UP MY MIND MAN

 

Angel: If a tomato is a fruit…...Is ketchup a fruit smoothie? 

 

Blurry: Oh SHIZWIZZLE

 

Fire Hydrant: CASTIEL!! WHAT!?

 

Cereal Killer: Who brought these brownies?? They’re really good!

 

Fronkenstein: Ohhhhhh Uhm Phil how many of those did you eat

 

Cereal Killer: Like 8

 

Slendy The Pooh: I ate 6

 

Spooky Fren: Uhmmmm those had pot in them

 

Cereal Killer: Haha that’s funny now be serious 

 

Spooky Fren: …..Foreal those were strong you were suppose to only eat half

 

Slendy The Pooh: And we ate…. WE GONNA DIE PHIL

 

Cereal Killer: I JUST WANTED BROWNIES

 

Angel: Why do they call nutcrackers nutcrackers? The don’t get/ can nut 

 

Win-Dean-Go: CASTIEL BE THE GOOD KID I KNOW AND LOVE 

 

Angel: Dean Who? New Phone who dis???

 

Dead Meme: Oh shit he meme tastic

 

Angel: I have a song

 

Angel: Inhale the memes exhale the memes inject the memes into your bloodstream

 

Win-Dean-Go: OKAY YOU’RE GOING TO SLEEP

 

Angel: The quickest way to put a man to sleep is to let them nut

 

Win-Dean-Go: CAS!! STOP!

 

Angel: I’m hungryyy foooood

 

Win-Dean-Go: So cas’ is a foodie high

 

Dead Meme: Guys come on the roof 

 

Deforestation: They’re Doing FIREWORKSSS

 

Blurry: oohhhh SHIZ LETS GO JOSH

 

Alien Dun: Omw

 

StickMan Has Added Halloween ‘RyHoe’ To The Chat

 

Win-Dean-Go: THAT DOESN’T COUNT AS A HALLOWEEN NAME

 

Halloween RyHoe: FUCK OFF AND LOOK AT THE FIREWORKS

 

Win-Dean-Go: Fight me.

 

Angel: No fighting pwease

 

Win-Dean-Go: Okey bb

 

Blurry: Ew

 

Alien Dun: Bb

 

Blurry: Awhhh

 

Lollipop: SHHHHHH

 

Deforestation: YEAH SHHHH

 

Dead Meme: happy meme-loweennn


	47. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the party

Daddy: GUYSSSS YOU FUCKING LEFT ME ON THE ROOF

 

PeeWee Penis: Shut upppp my head hurtsss

 

Stumpy: Get Tylernol

 

Stumpy: FRICK. Tylenol 

 

Daddy: BACK AT IT AGAIN WITH THE TYLERNOL 

 

Josh’s Kitten: Is that me made out of pills?

 

Josh’s Kitten: WHO THE FRICK CHANGED MY NAME

 

PeeWee Penis: PEEWEE PENIS OMFG FUCK YOU 

 

Daddy: Finally Someone calls me daddy 

 

Josh’s Kitten: UHM EXCUSE ME

 

Forehead King: HAS ANYONE SEEN DALLON

 

Daddy Long Legs: I’m in a tree Why is your name Forehead King?

 

Forehead King: Why is your name Daddy Long Legs??

 

Weanie: Why are you in a tree

 

Weanie: WHY IS MY NAME WEANIE

 

Daddy Long Legs: I’m gonna take a wild guess and say that’s Dean

 

Gay Prince #1: My name…..is 

 

Shrekt: OK I GET ALL OF YOUR NAMES BUT WHY AM I SHREKT

 

Milky RyRo: Milky….Milky…..GOD DAMMIT ALEX WHY’D YOU CHANGE OUR NAMES

 

Mommy: How’D YOU KNOW IT WAS ME

 

Shrekt: You're the only who STAYED UP LAST NIGHT

 

Mommy: Whattt pshhhhh

 

Daddy: i hate you

 

Mommy: WHAT DID I DO TO YOU JACK

 

Daddy: I’m Josh

 

Daddy: I’m Jack

 

Daddy: THERE'S ONLY ROOM FOR ONE DADDY

 

Daddy: AND THAT DADDY IS ME 

 

Josh’s Kitten: Okay But why is my name Josh’s kitten

 

Daddy: Because we all know he calls you that

 

Stumpy: Which one said that

 

Daddy: Jack

 

Daddy: Josh

 

Shrekt: Why is Josh hanging from the roof

 

Daddy: BECAUSE Y’ALL LEFT ME

 

Daddy Long Legs: Do you want me to use my “Long Legs” to come get you

 

Daddy: ORRRR y’all can bring the fucking ladder and get me

 

Josh’s Kitten: WATCH YOUR PROFANITY MISTER. 

 

Daddy: Fuckity Fuck Fuck Fucking Bitch Cunt Whore

 

Josh’s Kitten: JOSH

 

Daddy: THAT WASN’T ME! THAT WAS JACK

 

Shrekt: OKAY BUT WHY DID I JUST FIND FRANK AND GEE IN THE BATHROOM EATING RAW PUMPKIN GUTS

 

Frank? Dank: FUCK OFF IT’S GOOD

 

SassQueen: I was trying to eat frank but he said no

 

Gay Prince #1: THIS IS A CHRISTIAN HOUSEHOLD

 

Forehead King: Someone messaged me “Hey i was just getting off my plane and i was wondering if we could land on your Lane i mean forehead” MY FOREHEAD IS NOT THAT BIG

 

Shrekt: It’s pretty big

 

Forehead King: You’re pretty big

 

Forehead King: WAIT THAT CAME OUT WRONG

 

Shrekt: I AM A MARRIED MAN

 

Gay Prince #1: Sorry but i don’t see a ring on my finger.

 

Weanie: Btw…..Cas is in my room. Naked. WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED

 

Frank? Dank: SO YOU WERE THE ONE FUCKING ALL NIGHT OMFG

 

Angel: I am an angel of god i don’t condone this

 

Weaner: READ THE BIBLE

 

Weanie: NO

 

Angel: YES

 

Weanie: Okay


	48. Chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THANKS GIVING AT THE URIES

Pepe Wentz: HAPPY FRIENDS GIVING! OR SHOULD I SAY MEMES GIVING HAHAHA I WANNA KMS

 

Tree Stump: Who cares about Thanksgiving IT'S ALL ABOUT CHRISTMAS AMIRITE

 

Daddy: No wtf Thanksgiving has bomb food 

 

Mommy: okay and Christmas has presents and snow

 

Daddy: Whos side are you on?

 

Mommy: JESUS’S SIDE

 

Daddy: That one guy who mows my lawn? 

 

Mommy: YES JACK THAT JESUS. NO, DUMBASS OUR LORD AND SAVIOR

 

Angel: I love how you say “Dumbass” and “Our lord and savior” in the same sentence 

 

MoMmy: FIGHT ME CASTIEL

 

Angel: Are you on what people call the female cycle?

 

Mommy: I’M NOT ON MY PERIOD CASTIEL

 

Daddy: You’re sure acting like you are

 

Mommy: I’M NOT EVEN A GIRL

 

Win-Dean: You sure act like a pussy

 

Mommy: DEAN DON’T EVEN START. I WILL BRING BACK DEAN POCS

 

Win-Dean: HEY! AT LEAST I DIDN’T FUCK IN A PORTA POTTY

 

Spooky Jim: I SEE DRAMA 

 

Beebo: *Grabs popcorn*

 

Tree Stump: ISN’T THANKSGIVING TODAY?

 

TyJo: Yeah, SO GET YOUR ASSES TO BRENDANS HOUSE ALREADY

 

Beebo: Who the fuck is Brendan

 

Pepe Wentz: It’s that one kid in our economy class

 

TyJo: WHO’S BRINGING THE DRINKS

 

Spooky Jim: Please don’t let Tyler bring the drinks

 

TyJo: UHM EXCUSE ME. MY TASTE IN BEVERAGES IS AMAZING

 

Spooky Jim: You taste in beverages is my face and red bull

 

TyJo: You know it ;) 

 

Tree Stump: Pete DROPPED THE FUCKING HAM

 

Meme Son: Thanks a lot Pete

 

Tree Stump: YEAH THANKS PETE

 

Pepe Wentz: STFU I MADE 2 

 

TyJo: Pete can cook? Thought he only knew how to cook kraft mac and cheese and pizza rolls

 

Pepe Wentz: Fuck off

 

TyJo: You fuck off You burned water once

 

TyJo: WATER.

 

TyJo: HOW TF YOU BURN WATER

 

Pepe Wentz: Remember that Lasagna i gave you

 

TyJo: Yeah Why?

 

Pepe Wentz: I made that bro 

 

TyJo: Bro

 

TyJo: STOP LYING

 

Pepe Wentz: I’M NOT LYING

 

TyJo: THAT LASAGA WAS SO GOOD 

 

Pepe Wentz: I KNOW. BECAUSE I MADE IT

 

Spooky Jim: THE FUCK IS LASAGA

 

Daddy: Lasagna?

 

TyJo: THAT’S WHAT I SAID

 

Mommy: Sure you did 

 

TyJo: LASAGA IT’S CALLED LASAGA.

 

Beebo: The fuck is lasaga?

 

Meme Son: That’s what we’re all wondering

 

Meme Brother: Tyler are you stupid

 

TyJo: A little

 

Meme Brother: Spell Mac & Cheese

 

TyJo: Mac & Cheese

 

Meme Brother: Fully

 

TyJo: Macasoni & Cheese

 

Spooky Jim: MACASONI

 

Beebo: MACA FUCKING SONI

 

Tree Stump: TYLER WHAT THE HECK

 

Angel: DON’T CUSS

 

Tree Stump: H*eck]

 

Angel: Thank you

 

Angel: MACASONI & CHEESE

 

Win-Dean: CAS ARE YOU DONE WITH THE PIE

 

Angel: You can’t have any

 

Win-Dean: WHY

 

Sabriel: Because you came without him

 

Win-Dean: SAMUEL SHUT YOUR MOUTH

 

Angel: It’s true

 

TyJo: JUST GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE

 

Angel: I am here

 

TyJo: HOW TF DID YOU GET HERE SO FAST

 

Angel: That is confidential information

 

Spooky Jim: I can’t believe you guys let Tyler choose the drinks

 

Tree Stump: HE BROUGHT 48 PACKAGES OF RED BULL AND 7 LITER BOTTLES MOUNTAIN DEW

 

TyJo: ;^0

 

TyJo: ;^)* 

 

Beebo: ;^0

 

Milk Fren: ;^0

 

Fronk: ಠ益ಠ

 

Pepe Wentz: c=========3

 

Beebo: c======================3

 

Beebo: Mine is BIGGER

 

Spooky Jim: c=============================================3

 

Spooky Jim: THINK AGAIN

 

Sabriel: c============================================================3

 

Angel: I DID NOT RAISE YOU THIS WAY

 

Sabriel: YOU’RE NOT MY DAD

 

Angel: That’s not what Dean says

 

Pepe Wentz: OHHHHHH SHIIIIII

 

Win-Dean: CAS WHAT THE HELL

 

Sabriel: One time they were in the basement and Dean yelled “Cas get out of my ass” 

 

Win-Dean: I’M DEACTIVATING MY LIFE

 

Pepe Wentz: Do it you won’t

 

Angel: I’ll send you to hell

 

Win-Dean: I’m already going there baby

 

TyJo: SHUT THE FUCK UP AND COME SIT AT THE DINNER FUCKING TABLE

 

Spooky Jim: Woahh Ty chill with the cuss words you’re 12

 

TyJo: I just WANNA EAT

 

Daddy: You sound like Alex when he’s on his period

 

Mommy: FUCK OFF

 

Beebo: Get the fuck off your phones 

 

-Thanks Giving Shit-

 

“EveryBody bow your heads join in hands” Cas Begins the Prayer

 

“Lord thank you for bestowing this meal upon us on this holy night. Make this food fit for our body mind and soul-”

 

“LET’S EAT” Brendon grabs for the closest turkey leg

 

“PUT THE TURKEY THE FUCK DOWN” Cas yells his eyes glowing in fury, attempting to grab the turkey from Brendon

 

“WE DON’T NEED PRAYER.” Brendon grabs the turkey again

 

“YES WE DO, WE HAVE TO THANK THE LORD” Cas pulls the turkey back toward him

 

“CAS COME ON” 

 

“LET ME PRAY FIRST.”

 

“JUST LET THE MAN PRAY” Tyler grabs the turkey

 

“PUT THANKSGIVING DOWN” Dallon shouts from across the table

 

“THANKSGIVING? YOU’RE EATING MY DEAD TURKEY??” Frank looks at the buttered turkey 

 

“OH SHIT...WE BURNT THE FIRST TURKEY SO…..” Brendon looks around the table looking for a smile

 

“BEAT HIS ASS” Mikey yells while putting mashed potatoes on his plate

 

“PUT THE FOOD DOWN!” Cas slams his hands on the table and looks at the group

 

“JOIN IN FUCKING HANDS FOR PRAYER” Everyone joins hands bowing their heads as fast as sonic the hedgehog

 

“Bless this food with our mind body and soul and Thank the lord for this gift. Amen”

 

“Amen” The group shouts digging into Frank’s pet Turkey

 

“Thanksgiving is served” Brendon Laughs

 

“SHUT THE FUCK UP” Frank shouts 

 

That night laughs and games were heard through the night it was beautiful. AND THEY ALL DIED THE END. Just kidding happy late thanksgiving i’m thankful for all of you


	49. Snow Man Army and Sleep Overs?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gang has a Snow Man building contest

Chapter 49

TyJo: IT’S SNOWING 

Spooky Jim: I’M SHOOK

Tree Stump: Pete dragged me to his house in the snow just so we could “Netflix and Chill” or whatever he called it

Mixtape: LETS ALL GO TO PETES HOUSE AND MAKE SNOWMEN

Pepe Wentz: If we’re building snowman LET’S MAKE IT A COMPETITION

Beebo: BATTLE OF THE SNOW ARMY 2.0

Spooky Jim: Not this shit

TyJo: WHAT THE HECK IS THAT

Meme Brother: You have to build to most Epic snowman of all time. Bonus points if it can move

TyJo: That is fucking……...SICK

Spooky Jim: AS FRICK

Milk Fren: BRINGIN BACK THE CLASSICS I SEE

Fronk: I, AM OBVIOUSLY ON BRENDON’S TEAM

 

Milk Fren: Wrong choice PETE HAS THE MIND OF A 12 YEAR OLD BOY I’M WITH PETE

Lion Boy: BRENDON

Mixtape: PETE

TyJo: PETE

 

Spooky Jim: BRENDON

Wikey May: BREDON

Win-Dean: What are we doing i came late

Pepe Wentz: SNOWMAN ARMY 2.0

Win-Dean: If you bring out a real gun this year i’m BEATING YOUR ASS

Angel: Can i be on Brendons

Win-Dean: Hell yeah 

Pepe Wentz: YOU'RE ON MY TEAM DEANIE

Mommy: BitcHHHHH I HEARD SNOW ARMY'S

Daddy: You can’t separate me and alex 

Beebo: MY TEAM

RyHoe: PETE'S TEAM

Meme Son: Petes Team

Beebo: I AM OFFENDED

Meme Brother: PETE'S TEAM

Meme Son: PETE IS MY FATHER.

Pepe Wentz Has Changed His Name To ‘Meme Father’

Meme Father: My SONNNN

Meme son: FATHERR

TyJo: CAS STOP MAKING SNOW ANGELS

Angel: NOOOOO

Win-Dean: LET HIM LIVE HIS ADORABLE LIFE.

Spooky Jim: Stfu Dean if Cas’ had to choose between you and a bee 

Spooky Jim: He would choose the bee

 

Win-Dean: THAT’S NOT TRUE RIGHT CASSY 

Angel:............

Win-Dean: cas

Angel:.........

Win-Dean: CAS?

Angel:.......

Win-Dean: CASTIEL

Angel: BUT BEES ARE BEAUTIFUIL 

Win-Dean: WHAT ABOUT ME

Angel: YOURE BEAUTIFUL BUT BEES

Meme Father: Brendon would choose weed over Dallon

Meme Son: The sad truth

Beebo: I WOULD NOT

TyJo: MOTHERFUCKERS LETS BUILD THESE SNOW MEN

Fronk: Get ready to feel the pain

Milk Fren: That’s what you told me when we first fucked

Fronk: SHSHSHSHHHHH

Wikey May: I am, Disgusted 

Milk Fren: THATS NOT WHAT YOU TOLD RAY

Pepe Wentz: WE’RE BEGININg in 3

Tree Stump: 2

Beebo: 1

 

-Snow Man army shit-

 

“DON’T EXPECT TO WIN THIS YEAR YOU TRAIN TRACK FOREHEAD” Pete yells from his side of the battle field

“OH YOU BETTER EXPECT TO FEEL LIKE A LOSER BECAUSE I GOT THE BEST PLAYERS YOU GARDEN GNOME” Brendon smirks rolling up a the base of the snowman's body

“Oh sweetheart you’re not gonna win this battle with a classic snowman” Dallon Yells from the other side

“SHUT UP YOU TRAITOR, GROUP GATHER” Brendon’s team huddles into a circle and makes a plan.

“YOU’RE RUNNING OUT OF TIME BEEBO” Ryan yells

“Okay team so what we’re gonna do is-” Brendon and His team make a master plan on how to beat Pete and the Garden gnome army

“Okay guys this year we’re gonna make something that no other has thought of. It has to be big….Bold…...A star i’d like to say” Pete smiles at his group knowing they knew exactly what he meant.

“25 MINUTES” Brendon’s team says in unison

“WE KNOW” Petes team yells back

“CASTIEL STOP MAKING SNOW ANGELS AND HELP” Mikey drags Castiel back over to their side of the battle field 

“STOP CALLING IT A BATTLE FIELD AUTHOR” Tyler rolls his eyes and goes back to building the snowman

“FUCK OFF NOOB I’LL CALL IT A BATTLE FIELD IF I WANT YOU BITCH” Author laughs and continues writing

“3 MORE MINUTES GUYS” Pete tells The train track team

Brendon looks at the masterpiece his team made and a single tear falling 

“It’s beautiful” Bren Whispers

“FINISH EVERY DETAIL TEAM. I’M PROUD” The train track squad finishes their snowman right on the timer cue

“HANDS OFF THE FUCKING SNOWMEN” Jack yells 

“EVERYONE SHOW YOUR SNOWMEN” Brendon unveils their masterpiece

“Is that…...ME???” Pete looks at the snow replica of him

“Yes, now I can beat your short ass” Alex smirks

“SHUT THE FUCK UP. Now to show you our snowman” 

Pete uncovers the snowman unveiling an all-star.

“IS THAT FUCKING SHREK? YOU FUCKING MEME.” Brendon clutches his stomach in fucking laughter

“WAIT WAIT IT GETS BETTER” Pete holds up a remote and presses play

“HEY NOW YOU’RE AN ALL-STAR GET YOUR GAME ON GO PLAY” Allstar By smash mouth starts playing

“I FUCKING HATE YOU OH MY HAHAHAHAH” The whole gang gathers in laughter crowning Pete’s team aka. The gnomes king of army wars

The fucking end

Just kidding

 

-Back to gc-

Beebo: WE’RE HAVING CHRISTMAS AT JOSH’S HOUSE THIS YEAR

Spooky Jim: WHYYYYY

Meme Father: YOU HAVE A BIG TREE

TyJo: SLEEPOVER?

Beebo: SLEEPOVER.

Meme Son: YEET THIS IS GONNA BE LIT

Angel: I’ll bring snacks for you all

Win-Dean: YOU’RE SUCH A MOM

TyJo: HE REALLY IS

 

Mixtape: WE SHOULD’VE WON

Meme Father: GET OVER IT DAN Y’ALL LOST

Lion Boy: BUT REALLY CAS IS SUCH A MOM

Sabriel: Mommy CAS

 

Angel: That’s not what dean calls me

RyHoe: PFTTTTT HOLY FUCK

Win-Dean: SHHHHH

Beebo: OKAAY SO WE’RE ALL MEETING AT JOSHS AND JORDANS

Meme Brother: HELLLLLL YEAH

TyJo: I I HEAR ZACK AND JORDAN DOING WEIRD STUFF I’M LEAVING

JDUN: FIGHT ME YOU SHOULD BE WORRIED ABOUT PETE AND BRENDON

Beebo: I’M not KINKY

RyHoe: We all know you are

Pepe Wentz: SHUT UP MILKY

RyHoe: SHOOK

Fronk: i’m GONNA BRING MY DOG

RyHoe: ME 2

Milk Fren: I’m bringing my cat

Angel: Me TOOOOO

Win-Dean: We have finals tomorrow

TyJo: FRICK I GOTTA GO HOME

Daddy: ME TO 

Pepe Wentz: Byeeee

Fronk: I DON’T FAIL SEE Y’ALL

 

Wikey May: STUDY AT YOUR OWN HOUSE

Fronk: NO

Lion Boy: Help me study Danny

Mixtape: Hell yeah

Pepe Wentz: I THOUGHT YOU DIDN'T Like BEING called DANNY

Mixtape: Shhhhh


	50. Finals and Bee Talk?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're in the middle of finals and Pete has to pee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna be putting out short chapters till Christmas

Pepe Wentz: Guys

TyJo: GET OFF YOUR PHONE

Pepe Wentz: But I have to peepee

Spooky Jim: STFU I CAN FEEL THE VIBRATIONS FROM MY PHONE

Tree Stump: WE ARE IN THE MIDDLE OF FINALS PETER SHUT THE FUCK UP

Pepe Wentz: Calm down princess 

Beebo: Ayyyy me to 

Meme Son: Pee your pants

Beebo: Dare me

Meme Son: I know you would you dirty hoe

Mommy: I finished my final 20 minutes ago

Daddy: It started 25 minutes ago how tf did you do it in 5 minutes

Mommy: Trig is easy

Sabriel: FINALLY SOMEONE WHO GETS ME

Win-Dean: Shut up you nerd

TyJo: I have an A- in trig

Spooky Jim: Wtf I have a C+

Beebo: Bitch I gotta D

Pepe Wentz: Barely

Beebo: YOU KNOW WHAT

Pepe Wentz: Calm down fuck boy you're in a final

Tree Stump: GET OFF YOUR PHONES MY TEACHERS LOOKING AT ME SUSPICIOUSLY 

Meme Brother: YOU TEACHERS PET

Fronk: SHUT UP ZACK U FREAKING ROACH

JDUN: DID YOU JUST CALL MY BOYFRIEND A ROACH?

Fronk: HELL YEAH I DID

JDUN: ATLEAST HE CAN REACH THE CABINET WITHOUT GETTING ON HIS TIPPY TOES YOU 10 YEAR OLD SIZED GROWN MAN

Milk Fren: Oh no he didn’t 

JDUN: OH YES I DID

Fronk: JUST WAIT TILL WE GET OUT OF THESE FINALS DUN. WE’RE BOXING IT OUT

Wikey May: I am JOSH DONE WITH MY TEST

Milk Fren: I’m proud baby boy

Wikey May: I’M NOT INTO WAYCEST THANK YOU VERY MUCH

Milk Fren: You will be when I get through with you ;^)

Angel: I’m calling the police

RyHoe: YOU DIRTY RAT THAT’S ILLEGAL

Milk Fren: NOT IF HE LIKES IT ;^))))

Meme Son: NOPE. STILL ILLEGAL.

Wikey May: Why do i have to be related to this thing

Milk Fren: I HAVE A NAME

Fronk: Rat

Wikey May: Prick

TyJo: Cunt

Tree Stump: Sass Queen

Beebo: Incest 

Meme Brother: Gay

Mommy: Wannabe Top

Lion Boy: Greasy Hair 

Mixtape: Emo Kid 

Milk Fren: MY NAMES GERARD THE AMOUNT OF DISRESPECT

Daddy: Shut up you Greasy rat

Milk Fren: YOU GUYS ARE SO RUDE

Angel: And you're greasy

Milk Fren: CASTIEL I THOUGHT YOU WERE NICE

Angel: I am, I only tell the truth 

Beebo: GUYS GOTTA BLAST TEACHER IS COMING

Pepe Wentz: FUCK SAME

Lion Boy: Bye guyssss

TyJo: YEET SEE YA

Spooky Jim: Bye baby boy

TyJo: Bye dog breath 

Angel: Bzzzzzz

Win-Dean: STOP BEING WEIRD

Angel: You can’t make me you simpleton 

TyJo: WOAH. CALM DOWN YOU BEE CRAZED ANGEL.

Angel: Bzzzz bzzz bz bzzz bzzz

TyJo: Did you just cuss me out in bee language?

Angel: Bzz

TyJo: YOU SON OF A BITCH

Angel: I am a son of god. Not a doggo

Pepe Wentz: I HEARD DOGGO 

Meme Son: FATHER YOU CHANGED YOUR NAME BACK

Pepe Wentz: I’m sorry son

Meme Son: OH SCHNITZEL I GOTTA GO GUYS

TyJo: me 2

Pepe Wentz: Peace

Angle: Bzzzzzz


	51. Is Pete fucking stupid?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discussing sleepovers and Grades

TyJo: I got 97% on my English final

Beebo: 74%

Spooky Jim: 78% I’m better than you Brendon

Tree Stump: 92%

Sabriel: 97% 

JDUN: 79%

Milk Fren: 87%

Fronk: 69%

Fronk: I wish i was joking

Meme Son: 95%

Pepe Wentz: 60%

Tree Stump: YOU ALMOST FAILED

Pepe Wentz: SO DID FRANK

Fronk: I ALMOST GOT A C FUCK OUTTA HERE

Spooky Jim: HOW ARE YOU THAT STUPID PETER

Pepe Wentz: DON’T CALL ME PETER YOU’RE NOT MY DAD

 

Tree Stump: I am

RyHoe: Kinky

RyHoe: I got 100%

Beebo: LIES

 

Wikey May: Nope he did i’m in his class

TyJo: DARN I THOUGHT THIS YEAR I’D BE THE VERY BEST

Spooky Jim: That no one’s ever heard

Wikey May: TO CATCH THEM IS MY REAL TEST

Beebo: TO TRAIN THEM IS MY CAUSE

Pepe Wentz: I WILL TRAVEL ACROSS THE LAND 

RyHoe: SEARCHIN

Tree Stump: FAR AND WIDEEEE

Meme Son: Dun Dun Dun Dun Dun Dun Dun Dun Dun Duuuun

Fronk: Did you forget the lyrics wtf

Milk Fren: POKEMON

Beebo: I’M a BARBIE GIRL

Meme Brother: DA DA DADADADA DA DA CIRCUS

JoeBro: HERE I AM ONCE AGAIN FEELING LOST BUT NOW AND THEN

Beebo: HOLD THE FUCK UP

Beebo: YOU WATCHED VICTORIOUS?

JoeBro: Yeah

Beebo: PFTTTTTT THATS LAME

JoeBro: IT WAS A FUNNY SHOW 

Pepe Wentz: I don’t know why you’re talking shit Brendon. You cried at the and of High School Musical

Beebo: GABRIELLA AND TROY BELONG TOGETHER

Beebo: And Troy was hot

Meme Son: That’s cheating

Beebo: I’M NOT CHEATING

Pepe Wentz: Shut up Troy trash #1

Fronk: We’re still having a sleepover today right??

Beebo: Hell yeah as long as it’s still at Tylers house

TyJo: Why MY HOUSE

Beebo: BECAUSE YOU HAVE SNACKS

Spooky Jim: AND A BIG TV

TyJo: SO DO YOU GUYS

Tree Stump: BUT YOU HAVE BETTER SNACKS

Meme Brother: If you say so 

TyJo: LMAO right. Zack they think i’m playing.

Meme Brother: You’re gonna love our sleepovers

Beebo: Hell yeah

Pepe Wentz: I don’t BELIEVE YOUUUU

TyJo: BEST BELIEVE IT BOI


	52. Christmas Eve Slumber Party!

TyJo: DO NOT WASTE THAT ON MY CARPET

Beebo: CALM DOWN I WON’T

 

TyJo: BRENDON!! STOPPP

Meme Brother: Wow this sleepover is great

Win-Dean:......Why is your mom with us

TyJo: She doesn’t trust you

Beebo: I’M A VERY TRUSTWORTHY PERSON

TyJo: The last time you came over you BROKE 3 VASES 

Beebo: I SAID I’D BUY HER NEW ONES

TyJo: THEY’RE FROM AFRICA

Beebo: Oh shit 

Meme Son: Shhhh shut your face Brendon

 

TyJo: OH SHIT GUYS SHE SAID SHE’S LEAVING TO GO TO BIBLE STUDY! ITS LIT

Spooky Jim: Smh Tyler

Pepe Wentz: Can we watch Mulan?

Beebo: I wanted to watch High School Musical

Milk Fren: CAN YOU LEAVE

Wikey May: GET YOUR FUCKING HAND OFF MY THIGH

Milk Fren: YOU KNOW YOU LIKE IT

 

Angel: you’re going to hell

 

Win-Dean: Aren’t we all

TyJo: No

Angel: No

Meme Brother: No

Spooky Jim: I don’t know

Fronk: Yes

Pepe Wentz: Most likely

Beebo: Hell yeah

Sabriel: Hell no

Tree Stump: purgatory is my first option 

Angel: It’s really not 

Tree Stump: I’m a talking tree it really is

Angel: Uhm I THINK THE FUCK NOT YOU TRICK ASS BITCH

TyJo: WHO TAUGHT YOU THESE WORDS

Angel: My black friends taught me that aka the author

Win-Dean: I’ll fight her

Author: UHM I HOPE THE FUCK YOU DO BEAT ME DADDY DEAN*Author disappears into the dark abyss called emo* 

Win-Dean: Kinky

Wikey May: Ray is at the door i’m gonna go open it

Milk Fren: YOU’RE CHEATING ON ME???

Wikey May: Yes i’m cheating on you with my boyfriend

Beebo: SHUT UP! TYLER MAKE POPCORN PETE CHOOSE A FUCKING MOVIE SOMEONE BRING THE GOD DAMN DRINKS IN HERE AND GET ME A FUCKING BLANKET

TyJo: Damn, Since when were you king of everything?

Beebo: Queen*. I’m on my gay period and i am not a happy boy 

Meme Son: Oh damn i forgot today was your period 

Angel: Alex has periods 

Mommy: WHAT DID I DO TO YOU CASTIEL WHAT THE HECK

Daddy: He’s not wrong

Win-Dean: I’m to manly for periods

Wikey May: You’re wearing ninja turtle pajamas right now

Win-Dean: NINJA TURTLES ARE MANLY AS HECK

TyJo: Sure they are

Spooky Jim: Tyler you’re wearing mickey mouse. 

TyJo: AND YOU’RE WEARING SKELETONS

Fronk: FAM IT’S 12:00

Beebo: CHRISTMASSSSSS

Meme Son: I already have what i want for christmas

Beebo: U do?

Meme Son: Yes, It’s you

Beebo: I cried a little

TyJo: He’s crying

Angel: What a little bitch

Win-Dean: CASTIEL NOVAK. BE THE GOOD LITTLE BEE I KNOW YOU ARE.

Wikey May: I’m going to sleep everyone shhhh

Beebo: Me to

TyJo: But it’s only 12:32

Spooky Jim: The faster you go to sleep the faster you get presents

TyJo: GOOD NIGHT

JDUN: Smh goodnight

Lion Boy: The one day I'm not tired everyone goes to sleep

Mixtape: U can use me as a pillow phil

Lion Boy: Awh thank you daniel

Win-Dean: Goals. Now go the hell to sleep

Sabriel: Never

Win-Dean: I’ll tell them how you talk in your sleep

Sabriel: I’M SORRY GOODNIGHT

Fronk: Wait are we not gonna paint each others nails and talk about cute boys

Beebo: What are we 12? Go to sleep

Fronk: Fineeeee


	53. Christmas Joy and Lots of joy i mean memes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang spends Christmas together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU KNOW WHAT it's been a month since I've updated But SHUSH I'm a busy kid i make memes okay

TyJo: WAKE THE FUCK UP IT’S CHRISTMAS

Spooky Jim: TYLER IT IS JESUS’S BIRTHDAY WHY ARE YOU SAYING BAD WORDS

TyJo: Whoops!

Beebo: SATAN

Angel: Santa*

Beebo: SATAN*

Daddy: wait what the heck who brought the presents here?

TyJo: Your parents are friends with mine?????

Mommy: Oh shit u right

TyJo: We’ll all open them together

JDUN: BITCH I GOT AN XBOX 

TyJo: I SAID WE WOULD OPEN THEM TOGETHER U ASSWIPE

Beebo: OH MY FUCK THEY DIDN’T

Beebo: THEY GOT ME THAT GUITAR I WAS ASKING FOR, FOR LIKE 3 YEARS, BRO

Tree Stump: I’M CRYING THEY GOT ME A NEW MICROPHONE SET 

TyJo: Y’all are rood

Spooky Jim: Open ur gifts bb

TyJo: Okay Okay

Spooky Jim: NEW DRUM STICKS MY HEARTTTTTTTTT I NEEDED SOME NEW ONES

Beebo: Fuck they also got me GTA they said they’d never buy it because it had strippers

Beebo: Then they realized I was gay HAHHHHHH

Fronk: Ur SO GAY

Milk Fren: THEY DID NOT. THEYYYYY DID NOT. THEY GOT ME SO MANY COMICS WHAT THE HECK. THEY KNOW ME WAY TOO WELL

Fronk: OPEN THE GIFT I GAVE YOU 

Milk Fren: oh shit you got me a gift?

Fronk: Yup 

Milk Fren: You MOTHERFUCKER WHO TOLD YOU TO BE CUTE

Lion Boy: I’M CRYING THAT’S SO CUTEEEE

Win-Dean: Who knew frank was the lover boy type?

Fronk: SHUT UP 

Wikey May: U GOT MY BROTHER A PHOTO ALBUM OF Y’ALL BEING CUTE AND GOING ON DATES? THAT’S GAY

Fronk: WE’RE GAY LITERALLY ALL OF US

RyHoe: UHm

Daddy: YOU’RE GAY RYAN DON’T TRY TO TRICK US

RyHoe: I’VE ONLY SUCKED DICK ONCE FUCK OFF

Mommy: Mmhmm sure 

TyJo: I am A CHILD OF THE LORD

Angel: Ur dating a man

TyJo: SO ARE YOU

Angel: I don’t count fight me 

Mixtape: DID CAS JUST SAY FIGHT ME?

Spooky Jim: Are son is getting aggressive

Mixtape: BY THE WAY I GOT A PS3

Lion Boy: DID YOU SEE WHAT I GOT YOU??

Mixtape: Awh AWHHHH PHILLY YOU GOT ME THE ATTACK ON TITAN MANGA SET?

Lion Boy: I know you’ve been wanting it for awhile

Spooky Jim: NERDS

Spooky Jim: But cute nerds :’)

Daddy: ALEX GOT ME ONIANIONMQI<

Mommy: DON’T SAY IT OUT LOUD YOU PRICK

Daddy: HE GOT ME SEX STUFF I’M YELLING 

Angel: TODAY IS JESUS’S BIRTHDAY 

Mommy: WE WON’T DO IT TODAY I PROMISE

Angel: WHY ARE YOU CROSSING YOUR FINGERS 

TyJo: SMFH GO SIT IN THE CORNER AND THINK ABOUT YOUR LIFE MORALS

Daddy: B-But it’s Christmas

TyJo: GET IN THE CORNER

Mommy: HAHAHAHAH

Lion Boy: Why are you laughing? GET IN THE CORNER ALEX BEFORE I SIT ON YOU

Mommy: Ooooo I’M SO SCARED PHILLY

Win-Dean: Guys DID WE ALL OPEN OUR PRESENTS?

RyHoe: HELL YEAH! I got new makeup and guitar amp it’s litttt

TyJo: I goT A UKE AND A MIC MY HEART

Spooky Jim: Did you check the basement Ty?

TyJo: Nooo Why?

Beebo: Go look

Pepe Wentz: U TOO PATTY 

Meme Son: You need to look down there to babe

Sabriel: You TO DEAN AND CAS

Angel: Hm????

TyJo: WHAT THE HECK

Angel: CENSOR THE BAD WORD

TyJo: YOU GOT ME A FREAKING ACOUSTIC PIANO? I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU AHHH

Spooky Jim: Hahahahah Brendon picked it out with me

Beebo: HOLD THE PHONE GUYS DALLON JUST GOT ME EVERY SINGLE ALBUM OF FRANK SINATRA ON VINYL I CAN’T DEAL RIGHT NOW

Win-Dean: HOW ICONIC DALL 

Meme Son: I have the player at your house so

Beebo: THANK YOU DALLY 

Sabriel: Okay Okay, your turn Dean

Win-Dean: Should I be scared

Sabriel: Yup NOW RIP THE PAPER OFF THAT BOX

Win-Dean: YOU SON OF A BITCH

Sabriel: HAHAHHA

Angel: Oh?

Win-Dean: YOU GOT US A BEGINNERS GUIDE FOR BDSM? REALLY

Angel: We’re using that thank you Sam

Win-Dean: WHAT? NO CAS! I AM NOT GONNA LET YOU TIE ME UP

Lion boy: We have pictures of you being tied up

TyJo: Many Photos

Meme Son: SO MANY 

Pepe Wentz: Like A LOT 

Pepe Wentz: Okay PATTY GO LOOK AT WHAT I GOT YOU BABY BOY

Tree Stump: It better not be something kinky or I swear Pete WHY IS IT COVERED WITH A SHEET

Pepe Wentz: Sh sh Shhhh just pull the sheet off

Tree Stump: Okayyy

Tree Stump: PETER WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK

Pepe Wentz: DO YOU LIKE IT??

Tree Stump: PETE WHAT THE FUCK HOW. HOW! 

Pepe Wentz: I got a job because I wanted to buy you this

Tree Stump: YOU’RE GONNA MAKE ME CRY PETEY I LOVE YOU THANK YOU

TyJo: Brings tears to my eyes

Win-Dean: Me too:’0 

Sabriel: YOU DON’T CRY 

Angel: He cries when I'm with him

Win-Dean: SHHH CAS STOP EXPOSING ME 

Daddy: Does that crying include begging and whimpering?

Angel: How’d you know?

Daddy: Alex does it all the time ;) 

RyHoe: YOU SINNERS

Tree Stump: THIS DRUM SET COST OVER 600 DOLLARS PETE ARE YOU CRAZY?

Pepe Wentz: Yeah, I’m crazy about you in every way I know you really wanted this so I worked really hard for it 

Tree Stump: Thank you Petey omg 

Geek: What a married couple :’) 

Tree Stump: SHUT UP! I DON’T SEE YOU WITH A RING ON ANY OF YOUR FINGER

Fronk: Actually

Milk Fren: what are you going

Milk Fren: DO NOT 

Spooky Jim: Holy FUCK

Fronk: Will you, Gerard Way, make me the happiest man alive and accept my hand in marriage?

Milk Fren: GET OFF YOUR PHONE I WANNA SAY IT

 

-Marriage and shit-

“YES FRANK YES! I WILL MARRY YOU” Gee jumps into Frank’s arms, tears streaming down his face. “I Love you so much” Frank hugs gee swinging him in his arm

“AhWWHHHH awHHHHH” The gang cries “That’s SO CUTE DALLY MARRY ME PLEASE” Brendon clings to Dallon's arm, attempting puppy dog eyes.

“Ehhhh? UH WE’RE ONLY 17 BREN” 

“FINE BUT YOU HAVE TO WEAR THE DRESS” Brendon looks around, Snickering to himself.

“WHAT? BUT I TOP” The group chuckles barely holding back their laughter.

“Why don’t we all get married at the same time?” Josh smiles over at Tyler, winking and giving him a sly smile.

“IS JOSH TRYING TO PROPOSE? ARE WE ALL GONNA SERIOUSLY GET MARRIED?” Pete flails his arm like that one fuck from adventure time

“STOP BEING A PUSSY” Dan gets down on one knee, holding an invisible ring

“OH, WHAT A PLEASANT SURPRISE OF COURSE I’LL MARRY YOU DANNY” Phil wipes a fake tear from his eye, making over exaggerated sniffling noises. 

“Patty Cakes” Pete bites his lip, holding back the bitch tears. 

“Will you take my hand in marriage forever?” Pete starts crying, snot dripping down his face.

“Okay your cry is very ugly BUT YES I WILL MARRY YOU!”

“Dean, Will you be my man wife?” Castiel grabs dean’s hand, Kissing the ring finger. 

“HOLY FUCK YES” Dean wraps his arms around Cas, trying to hold back his tears.

“DON’T CRY...CRAFT~” Phil pulls out glitter, throwing it at the group.

“Can I now call myself. *Looks into the distance* A SPARKLING GAY???” Brendon struts, like he was walking down a catwalk. Flipping his hair and making faces. 

“You’re so gay” Ryan wipe his tears.

“HOLLLLLLLLY HECK DID RYAN ROSS THE STRAIGHTEST MAN ALIVE CRY????” Zack pats Ryan’s head rubbing it like he was a puppy.

“DON’T TOUCH ME I’M NOT CRYING” Ryan Slaps Zacks hand away, Glaring at him.

“OKAY BUT CAN WE TALK ABOUT PETE BUYING ME A FUCKING DRUM SET?” Patrick point’s to the brand new kit, shining with all of its glory.

“CAN I PLAY IT WITH MY NEW STICKS???” Josh pulls the drumsticks from his pocket, twirling one around inbetween his fingers.

“H*CK YEAH YOU CAN” 

“Patrick...Did you just censor ‘Heck’ in real life?” Dallon chuckles, lowkey judging Patrick.

“DON’T JUDGE ME I’M AN INNOCENT CHILD FUCK YOU BITCH” Patrick runs over to the kit and makes the classic *Budum Tssss* Sound

“CALM DOWN SASSTRICK” Phil dies of laughter from his stupid little pun.

“NEVER SAY THAT. Also, can we stop talking and text because talking is hard smh.” Tyler looks at the group, pulling out his phone.

-Group Chat-

Spooky Jim: Frank, Guess what

 

Fronk: What?? You’re a bottom??

Spooky Jim: NO SHUT UP

Fronk: WHAT???

Spooky Jim: Look in the back yard

Fronk: Okayyy??

Fronk: WHAT THE HELL JOSH ARE YOU CRAZY??

Milk Fren: What?! WHAT?!

Fronk: HE GOT ME A TURKEY, ALIVE.

Spooky Jim: Gee and Mikey ran over your first one

Wikey May: UHM EXCUSE ME IT WAS NOT MY FAULT.

Fronk: YES IT WAS, BECAUSE GEE IS DIRTY. Incest is bad smh

Milk Fren: What can I say, Mikey has nice glutes

TyJo: USE YOUR GLUTESSS

Angel: GO TO CHURCH

Daddy: Alex is being cute it’s making me cry

Mommy: SHUT UP

RyHoe: I don’t know how to take that

Beebo: They’re in the bathroom how else can you take that 

Tree Stump: ARE WE GONNA WATCH CHRISTMAS MOVIES????

TyJo: YES but we forgot to get snacks sooooo

Meme Son: Store Adventures

TyJo: Hell Yea

Meme Brother: I CAN’T GO because I have to do something 

JDUN: Oh yeah me too

Spooky Jim: Okay?? Are you guys ready

Pepe Wentz: HELLS YEAH LET’S GO

TyJo: WAIT WE HAVE TO PICK UP TACO BELL TOO

Meme Brother: Bye guys

Beebo: Gays*

RyHoe: Hetero*

Win-Dean: YOU’RE DATING A MAN

RyHoe: SHUT UP

Sabriel: if you’re straight, then I'm ugly

CandyMan: You are ugly???

TyJo: WOAH

Spooky Jim: WELL SHIT

Angel: Savage

Win-Dean: WHO TAUGHT YOU THAT WORD

Angel: Nobody you little bitch

Lion Boy: CASTIEL DON’T SAY THAT 

Angel: Why?? Doesn’t that mean baby? That’s what the cool kids told me

Beebo: I don’t think you’re allowed to be their friend anymore

Win-Dean: Cassy….My pure boy don’t say that

Angel: I promise I won’t….I’m sorry I love you cunt

Pepe Wentz: HOLY

Tree Stump: FUCK 

TyJo: CASTIEL

Spooky Jim: THAT’S

Daddy: A 

Mommy: BAD 

Win-Dean: WORD

Wikey May: Don’t

Fronk: SAY 

Milk Fren: CUNT CUNT CUNT CUNT CUNT CUNT

TyJo: GEE!

Tree Stump: AREN’T WE SUPPOSED TO BE GOING TO THE STORE

Spooky Jim: Yes LET’S GO IT’S GONNA SNOW

 

Angel: So….Don’t say cunt?

Win-Dean: YES CAS DON’T SAY THAT

Pepe Wentz: GET THE FUCK IN THE CAR

Win-Dean: WE’RE COMING DAMN

Daddy: WAIT LET ME COME I’M PULLING UP MY PANTS

TyJo: That could be taken two ways

Spooky Jim: HURRY UP

Tree Stump: We should leave them

Mommy: TO LATE WE’RE HERE AND WE’RE QUEER

Angel: Lord have mercy 

Beebo: …..TyLER GET THE FUCK OFF MY LAP

TyJo: IT’S CROWDED IN HERE FUCK YOU

Spooky Jim: I’M sitting on Cas’s lap. He’s like a mom

Angel: I am Mother Cas, Yes.

Pepe Wentz: Are y’all ready for this lit music??

Beebo: PLAY WIZ KHALIFA 

Pepe Wentz: I’m gonna play something even better

Spooky Jim:......Pete

Spooky Jim: Why

Meme Son: WHY THE FUCK

Beebo: WHY ARE YOU THIS WAY

Pepe Wentz: Come on guys...just..LET IT GOOOO LET IT GOOOO CAN’T HOLD IT BACK ANYMORE

Tree Stump: I'm gonna jump out the car

Mommy: PAY ATTENTION TO THE ROAD PETE 

Pepe Wentz: FUCK OFF

Daddy: I'm calling the police 

Pepe Wentz: FUCK 

Beebo: Wait why did Jordan and Zack stay??

Spooky Jim: Yeah, I wonder that....

TyJo: Their faces where red

Lion Boy: That's weird

Spooky Jim: Wait......

Spooky Jim: WAIT WHAT THE FUCK TAKE ME HOME

Pepe Wentz: Nope we're already here so let's go

Spooky Jim: I'M GONNA KILL THEM

TyJo: LET THEM LIVE

Spooky Jim: I'LL FIGHT

Mommy: Calm down drummer boy

Spooky Jim: YOU CALM DOWN YOU BOTTOM

Fronk: OH SHIT

Pepe Wentz: why am i friends with you josh

Spooky Jim: Because i'm hot

TyJo:....Yikes


	54. Christ-Fuckin-Mas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gay Gang go on a trip to the store and shizwizzle goes down in the hizzle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVENT UPDATED SORRY

Pepe Wentz: Guys i swear WE BETTER NOT GET ARRESTED AGAIN WHY ARE WE AT THE SAME STORE 

Tree Stump: I don’t think they remember our faces

Daddy: Yeah what are they gonna do? Put our faces on wanted photos? 

Spooky Jim: They put out face on wanted photos

Fronk: What?

Spooky Jim: They put out faces ON WANTED PHOTOS

Mommy: DUDE WHY ARE WE JUST STANDING HERE LOOKING AT THEM

Angel: Hey those people are looking at us

Milk Fren: Those shoppers? I got this

TyJo: GEE THEY WILL CALL THE POLICE ON US

Fronk: GEE DO NOT PICK THAT MAN UP 

Beebo: GERARD FUCKING WAY PUT THAT MAN DOWN 

Meme Son: i’ll get him

Sabriel: Uh guys

Tree Stump: Should we go in?

Sabriel: Guys. 

RyHoe: Are you crazy? There is literally another store over there

Sabriel: GUYS I HEAR POLICE SIRENS

Win-Dean: OH FUCK

TyJo: RUN YOU FUCKNUGGETS

Spooky Jim: FuckNugget? How cute

TyJo: SHUT UP

Beebo: oh shiii that’s a nice car guys

Mommy: It’s an audi

Daddy: NO ONE CARES

Milk Fren: Wait the cars driving up to us

Beebo: They’re rolling down their windows annndddd HOLY. IT’S KELLIN. But his hair is longer he looks like ryan when he doesn’t shave

RyHoe: HEY FUCK OFF

Win-Dean: He just offered to give 3 of us a ride

TyJo: I cALL IT WITH JOSH

Beebo: BITCH ME TOO

Meme Son: Wow

Beebo: I love youuuuu

Angel: are we just gonna let the police catch us?

TyJo: GET IN THE CAR

Tree Stump: I swear why do i even talk to you guys 

Pepe Wentz: Did i bring any fries? Because you’re being really salty

Tree Stump: SHUT UP wait did you bring fries?

TyJo: LETS GO TO MCDONALDS 

Sabriel: The POLICE ARE LITERALLY BEHIND US AND YOU’RE TALKING ABOUT GOING TO MCDONALDS

TyJo: SHUT UP YOU MOOSE HAIRED BITCH

 

Spooky Jim: :0

Milk Fren: :0

Beebo: :0

Pepe Wentz: I WILL HURT YOU TY-HOE 

Daddy: c=======3

Mommy: haha so funny i forgot to laugh

Daddy: You thought it was funny last night when you were choking

Win-Dean: PFFTTT HOLY FUCK

Candy Man: Wait pfft duh guys

RyHoe: What 

RyHoe: BITCH WHAT THE FUCK

RyHoe: Did we just disappear into thin air

Angel: No

RyHoe: Yes we did

Candy Man: No we didn’t

Daddy: IS IT JUST ME OR IS RYAN HIGHKEY CRAZY

Mommy: I don’t know what’s real anymore did i take acid 

Beebo: Okay we escaped the police buttt where are we

Win-Dean: I don’t know but it’s hot as hell

Milk Fren: Wait….Where in the fuck ARE WE 

Fronk: It looks like literal hell

Angel: That’s because it is hell

Sabriel: YOU SENT US TO HELL

RyHoe: I KNEW I WASN’T CRAZY

Daddy: Now when people tell me to go to hell i can say “ i’ve been there sweetie” 

TyJo: I DONT WANNA GO TO HELL IM A GOOD CHRISTIAN CHILD

 

Fronk: You’re dating a dude who tops you every night. Are you sure about that son

Spooky Jim: SHUSH SHUSH 

Wikey May: It’s HOTTTT TAKE ME OUT OF HELL 

Sabriel: but this is your home

Wikey May: I AM A GOOD CHILD

 

Sabriel: you’re related to gerard i don’t believe you

Milk Fren: EXSCUSE ME I GO TO BIBLE STUDY EACH WEDNSDAY 

 

Fronk: With meeee

Beebo: Which you fuck in the bathroom 

Daddy: in a church

Mommy: Inside of the bathroom

TyJo: In. A. Church. 

Spooky Jim: Guys. Guys look

Milk Fren: What the hell

Fronk: PFFFTTT HAHAHAHAHAH 

Beebo: Get out

Fronk: GET IT? WHAT THE HELL? 

Meme Son: No one wants you here 

Tree Stump: Should we leave frank in hell

Milk Fren: NO I DO NOT THINK 

Wikey May: MAYBE WE SHOULD LEAVE YOU TOO

Lion Boy: Dan is in the back crying

Beebo: DAN WHY ARE YOU CRYING

 

Mixtape: WE ARE LITERALLY IN HELL 

Daddy: I CAN’T BELIEVE THIS FUCK BOY IS CRYING

Mixtape: HEY I HAVE FEELINGS 

Lion Boy: DAN CRIES DURING SEX

Mixtape: SHUT UP

Win-Dean: OKAY I’M A WEEN BUT DAN IS THE REAL WEANIE

Fronk: Wait gee why did you say what the hell? 

Milk Fren: Oh yeah uhmm there's a guy over there

Beebo: IS THAT THE DEVIL?

Angel: Yes

Candy Man: STAY IN THE CAR

Milk Fren: WHERE DID FRANK GO 

Beebo: HE GOT OUT THE CAR 

Win-Dean: Okay well he’s a goner

TyJo: Somebody catch my breathe I’M HYPERVENTILATING FRANKS GONNA DIE 

Fronk: Guys look it’s the devil

Meme Son: NO SHIT 

 

Fronk: i’m gonna touch him 

Wikey May: DO IT 

Milk Fren: No DON’T

Spooky Jim: I WANNA DO IT

TyJo: NO GET IN THE CAR 

Spooky Jim: GOTTA BLAST 

Lion Boy: I’M COMING WITH YOU 

Mixtape: NO PHIL

TyJo: LET’S GO GUYS WE’RE GONNA MEET THE DEVIL 

 

Mixtape: I’m just gonna,, Wait here ya know keep the car warm for you guys

Mixtape: DON’T LEAVE ME GUYS I’M COMING

 

-In hell and twix-

“Holy fucking shit balls it’s the fucking devil” Brendon whispers at the group.

“Why are we just huddled here? IM SURE HE KNOWS WE’RE HERE” Ryan half whispers/yells.

“Yes, I know you’re here. Come here.” A deep voice echos. Aka it’s the freaking devil.

“Well LET’S GO MEET LUCIFER” Gerard skips over to the devil, it seems gerard isn’t fazed that HE IS IN HELL.

“Gerard is lowkey the devil’s son” Frank cackles.

“THAT MEANS IM THE DEVILS SON TOO SMH” Mikey pushes frank, almost making him fall down a fiery pit of fucking death.

“YOU WERE ADOPTED MIKEY” Gerard runs away, not giving mikey a chance to hit him.

“Guys. We’re here” Cas walks in front of the group staring the ‘king’ in the face

“Holy, WHY DOES THE DEVIL LOOK HUMAN” Dan screeches 

“What am i supposed to look like? A red monster with a tail and horns?” Lucifer chuckles

“Well duh…” Dan whispers, hiding behind Phil.

“He’s kinda hot” Ryan smirks.

“Sorry sweetheart i’m interested in someone” Lucifer winks at the Castiel. 

 

“SCUSE ME! HE ALREADY HAS A BOYFRIEND! Now take your wink back.” Dean stands in front of Castiel, arms crossed. He was ready to “Catch him outside” 

“Calm down bottom boy. I was kidding. A little.” Lucifer grins at him, watching Dean's lip pucker up in a pout. 

“Well what brings you all to hell, by the looks of it you’re all home of the sexuals. Except for the pretty lady in the back.” 

“I’M A DUDE” Kellin flips his hair holding onto Victor.

“Yeah yeah whatever you say. God didn’t send you here soooo Skedaddle out of hell.” Luci begins to walk away until he’s called back.

“WAIT here’s my number dad. For business” Ryan winks, handing him a crumpled paper. 

“I swear, Ryan probably sucks more dick than all of us combined.” Pete cries out in laughter.

“SHUT UP.” Ryan runs after Pete and the group follows after.

“CALL ME CASSY” Lucifer yells from afar.

“HE WON’T” Dean yells back.

“Did we seriously just meet the devil? HE HAD SUCH AN ASS.” Alex holds his heart, faking a heart attack.

“Oh my HE REALLY DID” Jack swoons.

“Did you just say Lucifer, the god of destruction has a nice ass” Dean sticks his neck out, giving judging eyes.

“Yes NOW LET’S GO HOME AND EAT FRANK’S NEW BIRD” Brendon licks his lips, already tasting the turkey. I’M PRETTY SURE HE’S DROOLING.

“DON’T TOUCH HIM” Frank says almost through tears smh.

The group travels back to earth. Kellin and Vic becoming part of the group chat. FINALLy. The gays had a wonderful feast full of rainbows and they braided each others hair and painted their fingernails. The fucking end. Wait nvm I’M skipping the fucking new years I’m ssOOOOO BEHIND DON’T FIGHT ME I’M SORRY 

So basically they all get drunk they all fuck phil bottoms for once, but the whole time dan actually cried because he did not want to top because DUH he is a bottom and castiel and dean we’re being hella cute boi they held hands and shit and they solo danced to sweatshirt. Frank and Gee played solo truth or dare and 7 minutes in heaven i don’t know how that works. Alex and Jack invited the devil to the party and all that good shizwizzle in the hizzle it was fucking lit. Sam and Gabe got caught in sex once again. And yeahhhhh that’s it proobably. It went down like the- wait for it- TITANIC OHHHHHHH


	55. Valentines Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A late valentine chapter yikes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo this is late as fuck and boringgggg but here have it I'm sorry for the late posssttt

TyJo: VALENTINE'S DAY

Pepe Wentz: I have patty’s gift ready ;0

Tree Stump: Is it your dick? 

Pepe Wentz: HOW’D YOU KNOW

Tree Stump: it’s been the same gift since 4th grade

Pepe Wentz: Oh 

Spooky Jim: YOU’VE BEEN FUCKING SINCE THE FOURTH GRADE? 

Tree Stump: Yup

Beebo: I’ve been doing it with dallon since 3rd 

Meme Son: Don’t expose me like this

Angel: WAIT WHAT THE HEAVEN! YOU WERE ALL TOO YOUNG WHAT THE H*CK.

Win-Dean: I’ve been using my hand since 5th

Daddy: Me and Jack watched porn together in 4th grade. We were both scared of vaginas and that’s how we realized we were gay.

Mommy: Alex cried when the vagina showed it was hilarious 

Daddy: THEY’RE SCARY OKAY.

Beebo: You came out of one

Daddy: THAT’S WHAT SPOOKS ME MAN. 

RyHoe: i want luci for Valentine's day

TyJo: YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND

Angel: THAT IS SATAN

RyHoe: YOU JUST WANT HIM ALL TO YOURSELF CASTIEL

Angel: I DO NOT

 

Win-Dean: How dare you disrespect me like this

RyHoe: It’s not his fault, luci is hot

Win-Dean: I’M GONNA PULL YOUR HAIR OUT YOU MILK FREAK

-Separate gc-

Fronk: Guys i need your help

Spooky Jim: Valentine’s?

Fronk Yup i really need your guys help just with one little thing

Beebo: What is it 

Daddy: A NIGHT OUT IN TOWN? A ROMANTIC DINNER?

Mommy: A WALK ON THE BEACH? 

TyJo: Are you gonna take him to church to repent for his bad incest jokes 

Wikey May: Yes do that do that

Fronk: No no nooo i bought him a suit.. It’s for our wedding

Beebo: Wait YOU TWO ARE ACTUALLY GETTING MARRIED?

Fronk: YESTH IT’S GONNA BE SICK

Kellic: Dude I’m a priest i can marry you two 

Fronk: WAIT FOREAL? WHY

Kellic: i tried to force vic to marry me once

EdgeLord: He lied about his age to get the degree he’s to much

Beebo: KELLIN IS LOWKEY CRAZY HE USE TO EAT CRAYONS

Kellic: YEAH WHILE I WAS EATING CRAYONS YOU WERE EATING DICK SO SHUT UP

Pepe Wentz: I came in the gc at the wrong time

TyJo: JOSH TOLD ME HE USE TO DRINK GLUE

Spooky Jim: DON’T EXPOSE ME LIKE THIS

Pepe Wentz: PATRICK EATS GRASS

Tree Stump: I DO NOT

 

Beebo: IS THAT WHY I SAW YOU COLLECTING CHUNKS OF GRASS A FEW DAYS AGO? 

Tree Stump:.......No

TyJo: Wait….What if he’s not eating it...BUT HE’S AN ACTUAL TREE HE’S USING THE GRASS TO GROW TALLER IM CRYING

Tree Stump: THAT DOESN’T EVEN MAKE LOGICAL SENSE

Angel: WHY ARE YOU COLLECTING GRASS??

Tree Stump: I EAT GRASS OKAY LEAVE ME ALONE

Pepe Wentz: I KNEW IT 

Fronk: WAIT GUYS SHUT UP SO WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO FOR TONIGHT IT HAS TO BE SPECIAL.

Fronk: We’re gonna have the wedding in the summer but i wanna show him what he really means to me tonight

Beebo: send him a bouquet of dildos 

Fronk: wow that’s SOOOO romantic 

Kellic: How about you take him on a walk in the park. You both all alone in the midnight moonlight. Holding hands, feeling each other's warmth. So close together it feels like you're glued together. 

Fronk: Kellin that’s actually a really good idea maybe you’re not as weird as you really seem

Kellic: Thanks??I think 

TyJo: We should probably go back to the other chat. Gee is freaking out.

-Hey Gays GC-

Milk Fren: GUYS WHAT ARE YOU DOING WHERE ARE YOU I KNOW YOU’RE ALL ON YOUR PHONES

 

Milk Fren: CUM BACK PLS FRENS I LOVE YOU

Milk Fren: COME BACK OR ELSE I’LL MAKE INCEST JOKES

 

TyJo: WAIT NO NO NO WE’RE HERE WE ARE HERE NO WEIRD JOKES 

Milk Fren: YES MIKEY WAY OH YES DADDY

 

Wikey May: I’m gonna jump off of my roof i’m done I’M OUT 

Milk Fren: NUUUU MIKEY I LOVEYOU I’M sORRY 

Fronk: And i ask myself

Fronk: WHY DO I LOVE THIS MAN

Fronk: And then i remember- It’s because i’m just the same.

Daddy: A true lovestory

Beebo: Shut up porter potty

Mommy: STOP MENTIONING THE PORTER POTTY INCIDENT 

TyJo: Wait what was the porter potty incident again i need to refresh my mind with the whole story you know

Daddy: nO PLEASE DON’T SAY 

Beebo: Well we were in summer camp and Jack and Alex went into the porter potty to fuck and as they were fucking it tipped over and they got cover in shit i laugh so hard just remembering the screams. “AHHH THE SHITS IN MY EYE HELP ME” “GET YOUR DICK OUT OF ME HURRY” 

Mommy: DEATH IS THE ONLY ANSWER 

Angel: THERE'S NO ESCAPE I’LL DRAG YOU FROM THE PITS OF HELL 

TyJo: I THOUGHT CASTIEL WAS THE NICE ONE OUT OF ALL OF US

Angel: SUCK MY DICK TYLER

TyJo: KSDNLQWKLKSM CASTIEL NOVAK

Win-Dean: If he doesn’t i will I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE 

Milk Fren: I wonder why i haven’t left this gc yet

Pepe Wentz: Because you love us too much smh

Milk Fren: Yeah that’s def not it

Tree Stump: Hm so what are you guys doing for valentine's day?? Got anything special planned? FRANK? 

Fronk: Nope just me and Gee chilling at home eating overpriced chocolate 

Milk Fren: How romantical

Wikey May: Well i’m going on a date with Ray

Milk Fren: I’LL KILL HIM

Pepe Wentz: LET YOUR BROTHER DATE 

Milk Fren: NEVER I OWN HIS ASS

Tree Stump: THAT IS INCEST 

TyJo: #stopwaycest 

Milk Fren: DON’T SHAME ME 

Beebo: WAYCEST NEEDS TO BE STOPPED GEE 

Milk Fren: WHY DID YOU GIVE IT A SHIP NAME

Pepe Wentz: BECAUSE NO ONE WANTS TO CALL IT GEE’S INCEST FANTASY

Milk Fren: I accept that answer

Fronk: Guys how tf did time pass so quickly it’s like 5:00 pm 

Beebo: Oh shiz me and Dall have a date

Kellic: Vic is taking me to the carnival i feel blessed

Vic Veil: And then i’ll take you to a Hotel ;0

Kellic: OH YES DADDY

Angel: Dean calls me daddy i don’t understand the term. Why is he calling me his father? 

Win-Dean: CASTIEL WHY DO YOU ALWAYS EXPOSE ME 

Daddy: THAT’S KINKY

Beebo: Your name on here is literally daddy???

 

Daddy: SHUT UP 

Spooky Jim: Shut up you porter potty

Mommy: DON’T ATTACK MY MAN

Pepe Wentz: We haven’t had a party in a while guys

Tree Stump: Because last time we had one you got a grape stuck up your nose

Pepe Wentz: :) I love you. How did that grape taste?

Tree Stump: What are you talking about??

Beebo: HE DID NOT

Pepe Wentz: I DID ;0

Meme Son: EW WHAT THE H*CK PETE

Tree Stump: WHAT ARE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT 

TyJo: I’M GONNA THROW UP I HATE YOU

Tree Stump: WAIT! PETER YOU DID NOT FEED ME YOUR SNOT GRAPE

Angel: How did it taste??

Win-Dean: Like a fruity booger

Kellic: First you’re eating grass and now you’re eating snotty grapes 

 

Tree Stump: WHY AM I FRIENDS WITH ANY OF YOU 

Beebo: Because you love us

Tree Stump: A lie

Daddy: You loveeeeeeee us

TyJo: Love love love us

Spooky Jim: L O V E U S 

Pepe Wentz: U love me don’t even

Tree Stump: Yeah yeah whatever 

Daddy: Well me and Alex gotta blast

Angel: Where are you going?

Daddy: It’s a secret shhhh

Win-Dean: Castiel get dressed we’re going somewhere

Spooky Jim: You to Ty

Pepe Wentz: My gift isn’t my dick this year Patty i promise

Tree Stump: Woah are you gonna let me top for once

Pepe Wentz: Even better

Beebo: I’M UNCOMFORTABLE STOP TALKING ABOUT TOPPING EACHOTHER

 

Meme Son: Brendon i’m on my way over

Beebo: ;0

Pepe Wentz: gROss

Fronk: Gee i left something under your bed

Milk Fren: You did?? What is it?

Fronk: Just open it

Milk Fren: A SUIT?? Are you taking me to a fancy restaurant how romantical 

Fronk: Just put it on hahah i’m outside

Milk Fren: Oooh i’m excited

Meme Son: Bring him home by 12:00

Milk Fren: Mom calm down oops i mean dallon

Beebo: Daddy i mean Dally the doors unlocked come to my room ;0

TyJo: I’M UNCOMFORTABLE STOP IT

Meme Son: I brought the thing

Spooky Jim: What thing??

 

Beebo: I can’t wait

Pepe Son: WHAT THING JESUS CHRIST

Beebo: NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS

TyJo: It’s probably something kinky

Meme Son: It’s a whip and a gag 

Spooky Jim: WHY ARE YOU BOTH THIS WAY 

Beebo: BECAUSE 

Fronk: Are you done gee?

Milk Fren: Yes...But the suit still has it’s price tag

Fronk: Eh? Don’t worry about it

Milk Fren: WHY DID YOU PAY 400 DOLLARS FOR A FUCKING SUIT 

Fronk: BECAUSE IT’S SPECIAL OKAY 

Kellic: Ratlationship goals

Wikey May: I wish my boyfriend did that

Milk Fren: I do, do that ;0

Wikey May: THAT’S INCEST 

Pepe Wentz: Waycest*

Sabriel: Wincest

Candy Man: I thought i left this group chat

Beebo: WHY WOULD YOU LEAVE WE’RE AMAZING

Win-Dean: DON’T LIE

 

JDUN: Josh DON’T COME HOME TONIGHT 

TyJo: Scuse me

TyJo: Do not commit sin by having intercourse with my brother.

Meme Brother: I CAN HAVE INTERCOURSE WITH WHOEVER I WANt DON’T MAKE ME EXPOSE YOU

TyJo: DO IT

 

Meme Brother: A week ago I walked in on Josh and Tyler doing the weewoo and Tyler was wearing a schoolgirl outfit 

Spooky Jim: iT wAs HOTT HE EVEN WORE THIGH HIGH SOCKS YES DADDY

Angel: I need to cleanse my eyes with holy water

Mixtape: Phil we should do that

Lion Boy: I can be the teacher and you can be the student 

Mixtape: Mr. Lester send me to detention yes daddy 

Fronk: Why 

Beebo: Why

Pepe Wentz: Why

TyJo: Why

Angel: No seriously why

Win-Dean: Why? 

Tree Stump: This whole chat is going to hell

Angel: I’m a warrior of the lord 

Win-Dean: And a warrior in the sheets

Sabriel: I almost threw up

Pepe Wentz: PATTY CAKES GO IN THE BACKYARD 

Tree Stump: I’m afraid what did you do

Pepe Wentz: You’ll like it go look

Tree Stump: Is….is that a fucking goat

Pepe Wentz: YES

Tree Stump: WHY

TyJo: I worry about you Pete

Pepe Wentz: IT’S CUTE

Tree Stump: THIS IS THE FOURTH FARM ANIMAL YOU’VE BROUGHT HOME

Beebo: I have a farm animal i call dally my horsie. 

Beebo: Because i ride him 

Angel: MY EYES THEY BURN 

Win-Dean: STOP SINNING UR CORRUPTING CAS

Fronk: ‘Has kicked Milk Fren From The Chat” 

Fronk: GuYs are you ready?

Beebo: Awh me an dally were about to commit sin

ANGEL: MY EYESSSSSS

Fronk: JUST HURRY UP


	56. Happy Gay Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot twist the weddings on Valentines day YEET

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowwww i posted twice in one month are you guys proud

“Oooooo where are you taking me, Frankie?” Gee bounces in his chair full of excitement. 

“You’ll see we’re almost there” stops at a red light. He looks across at the red car next to him. ‘Are they blasting Rick Astley?’ Frank burst out laughing and realizes all the cars honking their horns at him. “OH SHIT GREEN LIGHT”. Frank zooms down the road toward their destination. He turns right, into a church. 

“You’re taking me to church?? Are we asking god to forgive us for our sins” Gee giggles.

“Yes definitely” Frank smiles noticing all of his friend's cars already pulled into parking spots. ‘How’d they get here before me wtf’ Frank shakes the thought from his mind and gets out the car. He runs to the other side opening the car door for gee.

“Woww what a gentleman” Gee gets out and they head toward the church doors. 

“Are you ready?” 

 

“Fuck yeah” Gee smiles and walks through the door.

As they walk in you hear the beginning of here comes to the bride playing, but an emo version though. 

“Oh my god what’s going on” Gerard whispers to Frank. 

“It’s our wedding” Frank smiles and grabs gee’s hand and begins to walk down the aisle to Kellin who’s wearing a weird priest outfit. 

“I thought you said it would be in the summer?” Gee looks up at Frank with mixed emotions.

“I wanted it to be today. Today is ‘The day of love’ And I love you the most.” They stared at each other as they walked down the aisle. 

You could see all of their friends. Jack was in a dress throwing flowers and Patrick was the ring barer.Brendon was for some reason hanging from the ceiling dressed as cupid. Everything was going perfectly until THE STRINGS ATTACHED TO BRENDON SNAPPED AND SMASHED HIS HEAD INTO THE PIANO AND DIED. No i’m completely joking. 

“Frank, Do you take Gerald as you wedded wife?” Kellin says in his squeaky voice

“My name ISN'T GERALD AND WHY DO I HAVE TO BE THE WIFE?” 

 

“SHUT UP GEE YOU HAVE LONGER HAIR AND YOU BOTTOM.” Dan shouts at him

“WE SWITCH” 

“ShuT UP THIS IS A WEDDING NOT A WRESTLING ARENA” Mikey says lifting up is pink dress

“Why are we all wearing dresses?” Dallon whispers, shifting uncomfortably in his pink fluffy princesses dress. 

“Because we’re all PRINCESSES” Beebo shouts, still hanging from the ceiling.

“Anyway, let's continue the wedding” Kellin continues the vows “Frank, Do you take Gerard to be your wedded wife.” 

“I do” 

“Gerard, Do you take Frank to be your wedded husband” 

“I doooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo not.”

“GAY GASP” Brendon says from the ceiling. 

“Nah I'm just fucking with you, I DO!!!!” 

They kiss each other and then they start tearing each other's clothes off it was all wild, once again I'm joking. 

“Take me home, baby.” Gee smiles and grabs Frank's hand running out of the church. 

It was a happily ever after and no one died for once. 

 

“So you guys wanna go get some taco bell or something?” Tyler asks the group.

“Yeah sounds cool” Everyone leaves the church with smiles and laughter. 

“Wait guys...Who's gonna get me down...HELLO?? DALLON??? WHAT ABOUT THE WHIPS AND GAGS” 

 

Beebo was left there all night end of the damn story.


	57. Pokemon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank is watching something very interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW I ACTUALLY POSTED

TyJo: I just walked in on Frank watching Pokemon porn

Fronk: YOU SAID YOU WOULDN’T TELL ANYONE

Milk Fren: What da hell

Beebo: THAT’S SO WEIRD

Pepe Wentz: IM CRYING WHAT THE FUCK FRANK 

Tree Stump: Do you get turned on by looking at pokemon? 

Mixtape: EXPOSE HIM 2K17

Wikey May: I’m in my room and all i can hear is Gee laughing so hard

JDUN: Don’t we have school in like 5 minutes why are we just chilling 

Meme Brother: Oh SHIT I’M TAKING THE CAR BYE TYLER

TyJo: HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO GET TO SCHOOL THEN 

Meme Brother: RIDE JOSH TO SCHOOL

Spooky Jim: I’M A CHILD OF GOD

 

TyJo: JOSHY PICK ME UP FROM FRANK’S HOUSE HE WON’T STOP WATCHING PORN 

Fronk: THAT’S NOT ME

TyJo: Is there like a ghost or something

Fronk: It’s coming from MY BASEMENT I’M GONNA CRY 

Beebo: WHERE ARE YOU GUYS? 

Fronk: THERE’S A GHOST WATCHING PORN IN MY HOUSE

Meme Brother: GO TO SCHOOL 

JDUN: I just saw Castiel running away from a herd of kids??

Angel: THEY’RE AFTER ME LUCKY CHARMS

Win-Dean: YOU’RE NOT THE LUCKY CHARMS LEPRECHAUN

Angel: THEN WHY DID YOU SAY I WAS MAGICAL DELICIOUS

Win-Dean: WHY ARE YOU EXPOSING ME

TyJo: I’M ONLY A CHILD 

Daddy: Is that like your kink ARE YOU INTO DD/LB

TyJo: That’s confidential

Mommy: Has anyone ever thought of how it would be if all of the bottoms were tops? Because i think about that a lot

Win-Dean: B-But i’m a switch

Angel: Since when

Beebo: GAY GASP 

Beebo: CAS HAS BEEN REALLY SAVAGE RECENTLY WHATS HAPPENING

Angel: B-) I’ve been hanging with the cool kids

Candy Man: Aka the chess club

Angel: Who

Candy Man: Who????

Angel: WHO ASKED YOU

Spooky Jim: ASKQWOQWO OH MYFOD CAS 

Pepe Wentz: We’re LATE 

Meme Brother: Cas escaped the kids I can’t believe he’s actually running with a box of lucky charms

Angel: Hey Brendon?

Beebo: Yeah? 

Angel: Yesterday I noticed you dropped something

Beebo: Really? What was it?

Angel: YOUR VIRGINITY 

Beebo: IM CRYING 

Pepe Wentz: WHY ARE YOU THIS WAY

Fronk: WHOS IN MY BASEMENT 

Mixtape: I’M IN UR BASEMENT

Fronk: WHY ARE YOU WATCHING PORN 

Mixtape: Who says i’m watching porn?

Milk Fren: ARE YOU AND PHIL DOING THE WINK WONK

Mixtape: YOU KNOW IT ;0

Fronk: WHY IN MY BASEMENT 

Mixtape: Your basement has a couch

Fronk: PETE HAS ONE IN HIS BASEMENT TO

Pepe Wentz: Pls i’m begging you don’t have the wing wang on my couch 

TyJo: UHM r we still going to school? 

Spooky Jim: Oops i forgot to get you 

TyJo: JOSH WHAT THE HECK

Frank: U can ride on the back of my bike LETS GO 

Mixtape: WHAT ABOUT US

Fronk: YOU CAN RUN

Milk Fren: First period is halfway over 

Beebo: I just saw Jack and Alex running across the hall

Daddy: WE’RE RUNNING FROM THE SECURITY GUARD HE CAUGHT ME GIVING ALEX A BJ

TyJo: WHY ARE U SUCKING DICK AT SCHOOL

RyRo: Aye a 20’s a 20

Sabriel: You’d suck dick for 20?

RyRo: Make it a free bj if its Luci

Angel: HE’S THE DEVIL

RyRo: I bet he is ;)

TyJo: We just made it to school

Mixtape: I TRIPPED ON THE WAY HERE. I HAVE A HOLE IN MY SHIRT

Lion Boy: Idk maybe you should pull your pants up for once

Mixtape: UR NOT A GOOD BOYFRIEND

Lion Boy: well ur asshole is loose

Beebo: IM CRYING WHAT IS GOING ON

Tree Stump: I DON’T WANNA HEAR ABOUT PPLS LOOSE ASSHOLES PLEZ

Pepe Wentz: Wot in Loosenation

Mixtape: STOP MAKING FUN OF ME

Daddy: HEY GUYS I CAN SEE YOU

TyJo: Why are you running

Mommy: Well you see what had happened was

Daddy: BLOWJOBS WERE GIVEN AND WE GOT CAUGHT. RUN HE'S STILL CHASING AFTER US

TyJo: WHY AM I FRIENDS WITH Y’ALL I JUST WANTED A NORMAL GAY HIGHSCHOOL

Beebo: Well you got the gay highschool, BUT NOT THE NORMAL

Spooky Jim: CLIMB THE TREE 

Tree Stump: Don’t climb me

Pepe Wentz: I won’t climb you. BUT I WILL MOUNT YOU 

Tree Stump: I’m calling THE POLICE

Meme Son: I’M JUST A INNOCENT CHILD

TyJo: LYING IS A SIN

Meme Son: Angels don’t lie

Sabriel: Cas lied when he said Dean was big

Kellic: STOP BEING INNAPROPES

Milk Fren: SHUT UP KELLIN YOU WERE JUST PASSED VIC A NOTE THAT SAYS “Fist me daddy ;)” 

Kellic: STOP EXPOSING ME

Beebo: Why are there 4 security guards running down the hallway

Tree Stump: Because Pete threw a stink bomb into the chess club room

Lion Boy: PETE PRANK WARS ARE OVER

Pepe Wentz: IT’S NEVER OVER

Fronk: Am i the only normal one here 

Angel: Nah homie

Win-Dean: H O M I E 

Milk Fren: YOU WERE JUST WATCHING POKEMON PORN

Fronk: IT NEVER HAPPENED

Pepe Wentz: A married couple

Fronk: ;0 ratlationship goals

Beebo: I think i just got my period


	58. Pete Wentz Who? Who is she?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete is to much

Meme Son: WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU THINK YOU GOT YOUR PERIOD

Beebo: MY DICK HURTS YOU KNOW WHY

Meme Son: oh

TyJo: Oh?

Meme Son: Oh~

TyJo: OHHHH 

Pepe Wentz: WHAT DO YOU MEAN OH

Tree Stump: Oh

Spooky Jim: Oh...Oh

Fronk: Oh wtf

Wikey May: OOH 

Milk Fren: oH EW

Angel: I don’t get it

Win-Dean: I’ll tell you

Angel: Okay

Pepe Wentz: I DON’T GET IT WHAT 

Angel: Oh

Kellic: OH-

Pepe Wentz: WHY DOES HIS DICK HURT

Beebo: DALLON MADE ME WEAR A RING YESTERDAY 

Meme Son: The ring was too small HAHAHAHA 

Pepe Wentz: oH

Sabriel: I FEEL SO VIOLATED

 

RyRo: WHY DID YOU MAKE HIM WEAR IT

Meme Son: HE CHOSE TO KEEP IT ON

TyJo: GAY GASP

Meme Son: HE C H O S E TO

Pepe Wentz: GAY GASP X1000

Spooky Jim: That’s kinky

Beebo: I DID NOT

Fronk: SHUT THE FUCK UP 

Beebo: YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP

Fronk: I will roast you

Beebo: DO IT

Fronk: You look like Rotten Robbie from lazy town 

Beebo: G A S P

Meme Son: I’M CRYING I’M DATING ROTTEN ROBBIE

Pepe Wentz: FUCK HAHAHA

Tree Stump: Shut up Pete you look like a furry

Milk Fren: NO NO FRANKS A FURRY

Spooky Jim: I like aliens does that make me sort of a furry 

TyJo: No that makes you a nerd

Spooky Jim: I’M NOT A N E R D 

JDUN: Yes you are. You were watching the X-Files yesterday 

Spooky Jim: THE X-FILES IS A GOOD SHOW

TyJo: Yeah yeah whatever. 

Pepe Wentz: PATRICK SAVE ME 

Tree Stump: Save yourself smh

Pepe Wentz: I will BUY YOU ALL FOOD 

TyJo: I’M IN

Beebo: ME TOO 

Fronk: FREE F O O D

Milk Fren: You shouldn't have said that Pete smh

RyRo: Do we have a choice whether or not to help 

Beebo: NOPE WE ALL HAVE TO SAVE HIM

Meme Son: Mission: Save Pete Wentz(Because free food) 

Beebo: MISSION: SAVE PETE WENTZ(Because free food smh)

Kellic: BUT I DON'T WANNA HELP

Pepe Wentz: I will snap you in half like a toothpick

Kellic: YEAHH LETS SAVE PETE WENTZ


	59. Mission: Save Wentz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saving Pete gay ass Wentz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapters really boring I rushed it

Pepe Wentz: h O w aRe you GuYs GoNna SaVe mE 

TyJo: First you’re gonna type correctly 

Spooky Jim: TyLer jOsEph are yOu ReAdy tO sAve pEte

TyJo: who even are you

Spooky Jim: I’m ur daddy

Daddy: I’m daddy

Mommy: I’m mommy

Daddy: And together

Mommy: WE’RE YOUR GAY PARENTS

Win-Dean: Go to hell

Angel: I can arrange that

TyJo: Take Brendon to hell

Beebo: WH Y

TyJo: UR A DIRTY SINNER U RATTY RAT 

Meme Son: I mean- wheres the lie beebo

Beebo: FUCK YOU ALL IM LEAVI NG

Pepe Wentz: YOU’RE SUPPOSE TO I DUNNO TRY TO FUCKING SAVE ME?? WHERE ARE U GUYS 

Fronk: Free food

Pepe Wentz: Huh

Fronk: Free. Food.

Pepe Wentz: Oh MY GO FRANK JUST JUMPED ON SECURITY GUARDS BACK

Pepe Wentz: HE KEEPS SCREECHING FREE FOOD 

Tree Stump: WHY IS FRANK WRESTLING THE SECURITY GUARD

Win-Dean: HE JUST- HE JUST SLAPPED THE- OH MY GOD HE’S SMACKING THE SECURITY GUARD 

TyJo: OH MY GOD GERARD GET UR BOYFRIEND 

Milk Fren: Pete said free food if he’s saved. Frank will not be stopped till he has that free food.

Spooky Jim: I SEE MORE SECURITY GUARDS COMING UM UM- 

Beebo: What the fuck is going on

Ryro: Why did Josh just scream “1v1 me scrub” while attacking a security guard

Angel: I’M GONNA HELP

Win-Dean: I THINK TF NOT 

Angel: You’re not the boss 

Win-Dean: you’ll never touch this ass ever again

Angel: H*ECK 

TyJo: Well- uh I'd help but I'm as thin as a stick so I'll just cheer y’all on from the back yup yup

Daddy: SLIT HIS THROAT JOSHY PUNCH HIM IN THE CROTCH FRANKY 

Mommy: I’M GONNA FUCK THEM

Daddy: WAHT

Mommy: WHAT?

Mommy: FUCK THEM UP*

Daddy: I’M GONNA FUCK YOU UP

Mommy: WAT

Daddy: I’m gonna fuck u*

TyJo: Guys...GUYSGET UP 

TyJo: THEREare MORE SECURITY GUARDS 

Beebo: Well uh- FUCK THAT UR ON UR OWN PETE

Tree Stump: SCATTER- THEY CAN’T CATCH US ALL IF WE RUN IN 10 DIFFERENT DIRECTIONS

Pepe Wentz: This is like- some action teen drama movie shizwizzle

Tree Stump: Peter-- Just SHUT UP AND RUN

Beebo: PETE I SWEAR IF I GET DETENTION BECAUSE OF THIS I'M RUNNING YOU OVER

Pepe Wentz: JUST LIKE YOU RAN OVER GABES SKATEBOARD?

Candy Man: ME? 

Beebo: NO SAPORTA- SHUT UR MOUTH WENTZ I WILL EXPOSE U

Pepe Wentz: DO IT

Beebo: Pete was laying on my couch and he peed his pants. He came in my room crying saying he had a wet dream about Patrick and he thought he came but in reality, he PISSED HIMSELF 

TyJo: MY EYES THEY BURN WHAT DID I JSUT READ

Milk Fren: PETE U PEED IN YOUR PANTS? ARE U 12?

RyRo: Is anyone surprised

Tree Stump: Oh my- 

Meme Son: I mean-

Meme Brother: Well....

JDUN: uhhhhh

Spooky Jim: U NASTY ROACH

TyJo: JOSH THAT'S NOT NICE

Angel: Why am I in the group chat 

Win-Dean: I can't BREATHE THIS IS SO FUNNY HECK

Pepe Wentz: I HATE YOU ALL I'M LEAVING 

'Pepe Wenz Has Left The Group Chat'

Fronk: U STILL OWE ME FOOD U GAY RABBIT

Fronk: HE STILL OWES ME FOOD- PETE PLS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IM SO LAZY GUYS I HAVE NO EXCUSE I'll probably post a lot tonight


	60. Waycest?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will the Waycest joke ever end? Never

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short I'll try to make the next ones longer

Fronk: Has anyone seen Pete

Tree Stump: Yeah he’s hiding in a tree behind the library 

Beebo: Okay so this is what we’re gonna do Frank u chase him out of a tree into the street and then VROOM I'll run him over

Fronk: OKAY

Tree Stump: DON’T RUN MY BOYFRIEND OVER

Fronk: We’re running your boyfriend over

Tree Stump: Alright 

TyJo: PATRICK DON'T LET THEM RUN PETE OVER

Tree Stump: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Fronk: BRENDON I GOT HIM OUT OF THE TREE HES RUNNING TOWARD THE STREET HURRY HURRY 

Milk Fren: UM I THINK TF NOT 

Fronk: DON'T INTERFERE I NEED MY FOOD 

 

-Epic Music because why tf not-

“Pete Wentz, and Frank Iero. YOUUUUUUU SHALL NOTTTTTT PASS” Gee dabs aggressively catching everyone off guard when suddenly-

“I WILL BODY SLAM YOU GERARD FUCKING WAY” Frank runs across the street tackling Gerard. 

“GET OFF ME YOU FUCK NUGGET” Gerard screeches while thrashing his body around.

“FRANK UNHAND HIM THOT” Pete begins to walk when-

“BETTER STAY ON THAT SIDE OF THE STREET MOTHER FUCKER I’LL KNOCK YOU OUT” Frank sneers

“HEY, YOU COPIED THAT FROM ME!!” 

“SHUT UP GEE”

“YOU SHUT UP” 

-Group chat-

Tree Stump: Frank and Gerard are rolling across the grass 

Meme Son: Wheres Brendon?

Wikey May: Maybe we should stop them 

Angel: And risk getting bit by Frank?

TyJo: We know you’re into that you can’t fool us Angel boy

Win-Dean: I CAN CONFIRM THAT

Sabriel: Ew

Daddy: GERARD JUST PUNCHED FRANK IN THE THROAT 

Mommy: I’M CRYING WHY IS FRANK BITING GERARDS HAND

TyJo: STOP THEM I’M LAUGHING

Mommy: FRANK JUST SMACKED GERARD AND HE MOANED

Daddy: I CAN'T BREATHE HELP HELP THIS IS SO FUNNY

Spooky Jim: OKAY NOW THEY’RE BOTH CRYING 

Wikey May: They just kissed- WHERE’S THE BLOOD SHED WHERE’S THE ACTION THIS IS GAY 

Fronk: SHUT UP MIKEY U DON’T EVEN TALK TO YOUR BOYFRIEND

Milk Fren: Yeah he does

Wikey May: Wha-

Milk Fren: U TALK TO ME EVERYDAY

Fronk: GERARD WAY STOP THE INCEST JOKES

Milk Fren: NEVER WAYCEST IS REAL

Wikey May: hEh

Fronk: Tf

Milk Fren: See he’s laughing he likes it

Wikey May: Hehehe

Milk Fren: WHY IS MIKEY RUNNING TOWARD ME WITH A TENNIS RACKET

Wikey May: HEHEHEHEH

Milk Fren: MIKEY U BETTER STAY ON THE SIDE OF THE STREET….PLEASE 

Wikey May: Stop the IncEST JOKES

Milk Fren: I CAN'T

Wikey May: You will DIE

TyJo: *To Be Continued Meme*


	61. Speed Chases and Taco Puns?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gangs a damn mess and I'm loving it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHY IS CASTIEL SUCH AN AMAZING ROASTER WOW

Meme Son: GUYS WHERE THE FUVK IS BRENDON

Beebo: Don’t get mad...BUT UM I WENT TO MCDONALDS AND I GOT A WATER CUP AND I TRIED TO PUT SPRITE IN IT AND THEY CALLED THE POLICE- NOW THE POLICE ARE CHASING ME

Meme Son: YOU DUMBASS

Beebo: Well, I'm driving toward u guys rn soooooo GET IN THE CARS LOSERS WE’RE GOING ON A SPEED CHASE

TyJo: I mean- alrighty then we’re all going to jail

Spooky Jim: TYLER U JUST AGREED SO EASILY 

Meme Son: Jesus Christ Brendon. I swear IF WE GET CAUGHT I WILL CHOP UR DICK OFF

Beebo: NO YOU WON’T

Meme Son: WHY WOULDN’T I?

Beebo: BECAUSE U LIKE TO SUCK IT U SECKSY BEAST

Meme Son: DIE 

Beebo: The only acceptable way I will die is if I choke on ur NUTS 

Tree Stump: STOP U SINNER

RyRo: THIS IS WHY I DON’T RESPOND TO THE GROUP CHAT 

Kellic: Honestly I felt so violated I literally muted the chat

JDUN: OH MY GOD I DIDN’T EVEN KNOW KELLIN WAS STILL IN THE CHAT

JoeBro: I’m still in the chat too

Spooky Jim: JOE? OH MY GOD WHAT THE FUCK

Sabriel: I’m still here. BRENDON ME AND GABE ARE RIGHT BEHIND YOU 

Angel: Dean forced me into the car. I DON’T WANNA GO TO JAIL GUYS.

Win-Dean: SHUSH AND LIVE FOR THE THRILL 

Meme Brother: OH I'M STILL IN THE CHAT 

Daddy: I wish I wasn’t in the chat

Mommy: Shut up u Danny phantom raccoon lookin ass bitch

Daddy: ALEX YOU’RE SO MEAN 

Mixtape: WOAHHH ME AND PHIL ARE STILL HERE 

Lion Boy: I haven’t been in the group chat for months HELLO LADS 

Wikey May: Lads

Pepe Wentz: Lads

Fronk: LaDs

Milk Fren: L a d s 

Tree Stump: L-A-D-S

Lion Boy: THIS IS CYBER BULLYING 

TyJo: SHUSH HAMSTER BOY

Mixtape: HECK

Angel: CENSOR YOU’RE FUCKING CUSS WORDS BITCH

Fronk: :0 oh my 

Milk Fren: God

Win-Dean: CASTIEL NOVAK NO SWEARING

Angel: SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU BOTTOM BITCH

Sabriel: I’m crying CASTIEL YOU’RE SO SAVAGE 

Angel: SHUT UP MOOSE GO WASH UR HAIR U NASTY OVERSIZED ELF 

TyJo: HAHAHAHH

Angel: I DON’T KNOW WHY YOU’RE LAUGHING? YOU WEAR READ BEANIES AND CLIMB ON EVERYTHING U SEE. YOU LITERALLY CLIMBED ON TOP OF A TREE, BROKE THE TREE, AND THEN CRIED TO JOSH SAYING “I got an ouchie” 

Spooky Jim: DON’T ROAST MY BOYFRIEND

Angel: AWH HEAVEN NAH JOSH SHUT YOU BLUE HAIRED SMURF ASS UP 

Mommy: WHATS GOING ON

Angel: YOU SAY THAT A LOT IN CLASS MAYBE U SHOULD PAY ATTENTION YOU SMASHED GRILLED CHEESE 

Fronk: I'm-

Angel: -A DUMBASS EMO RAT WHO LOOKS LIKE HE SNORTED FUN DIP AND ATE SHARPIES AS A CHILD 

Milk Fren: I'M Choking NOOOOO

Angel: DON’T GET ME STARTED ON YOUR GREASY HAIR 

Win-Dean: CASTIEL I WILL LITERALLY NEVER EVER LET YOU SEE YOUR CAT AGAIN

Angel:......You wouldn’t

Win-Dean: I would

Angel: No pls I love my kitty

Win-Dean: Apologize.

Angel: I’m sorry guys...

Lion Boy: Thank god he didn’t roast me 

Angel: Should've.....

Win-Dean: CAS 

Mixtape: Phil choked on his tacos and I asked what was wrong and he held up a taco and whispered “I don’t wanna taco bout it” with a single tear streaming down his face

Lion: I FEEL EXPOSED 

Beebo: We’re getting chased by police and you and Phil are at Taco Bell eating?

Mixtape: Yeah?

Beebo: WE’RE ON OUR WAY

Mixtape: NO PLS

Meme Son: I WILL DRAG Y’ALL OUT OF TACO BELL JUST GET IN THE CAR 

Lion Boy: I’m a good boy I DIDN’T SIGN UP FOR SPEED CHASES 

Meme Son: I didn't sign up for a big foreheaded milk drinking rat boy but look

Beebo: I will pull this car over

TyJo: THE POLICE WILL DO IT BEFORE U CAN IF U DON'T GET OFF UR PHONE

Daddy: Brendon did u take off ur licenses plate? 

Beebo: ;) Always ready to get chased by the police 

Angel: Brendon you're going to hell

Beebo: I'm Already in it 

'Beebo changed the group chat name to WELCOME BACK TO HELL 2.0'

Tree Stump: I'M GETTING VIETNAM FLASHBACKS BLOCKED


	62. Arrested and Stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get arrested and Brendon turns it kinky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 1:47 I'm so tired someone pls help I need sleep

“Brendon Boyd Urie. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you. Do you understand the rights I have just read to you? With these rights in mind, do you wish to speak to me?”

“Anything I say can and will be held against me?”

“Yes, Mr. Urie.”

“Dallon.” 

“What?”

“DALLON.”

“Yes?”

“HE SAID ANYTHING I SAY CAN AND WILL BE HELD AGAINST ME GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE”

“Don’t move Mr. Weekes we’re calling all of your parents.”

“NOOOO PLS PLS MY MOM WILL ACTUALLY KILL ME AND THEN REVIVE ME AND THEN SEND ME TO CHURCH PLEASE” Tyler begs the officer not to call his parents but it had been already been done.

“Brendon. I’m gonna kill you.” Josh whispers from the backseat of the police car.

“IS THAT A THREAT? I'M BEING THREATENED OFFICER.” Brendon smirks at Josh 

“Shut up your parents are here. Get out of the car, I'll take off your handcuffs.” The officer Uncuffs the gang leading them to the parents when suddenly.

“Brendon-” Brendon’s dad starts

“FUCK THAT” Brendon runs away 

“I’M GONNA KILL YOU COME BACK” Brendon’s dad runs toward him at lightning speed like- fast as FUCK BOIIII.

“You’LL NEVER CATCH ME ALI-” Brendon’s sentence is cut off when his dad tackles him to the ground pinning him and whispers into his ear. 

 

“Wait till your mom finds out muHAHAHHA” 

“PLEASE DAD DON’T TELL MOM”

“SHE’S GONNA KILL YOU”

 

“PLEASE DAD PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE”

“Nope. PAYBACK FOR WHEN YOU SKIPPED CLASS THE PAST FEW WEEKS AND CAUSING AND CAUSING PROBLEMS IN MY SCHOOL”

“I’M SORRY DAD I’LL NEVER SKIP CLASS AGAIN JUST KEEP IT FROM MOM.” 

“Fine. KEEP YOUR PROMISE. I’ll keep it from your mom”

“Keep what from mom?” 

“Brendon. Boyd.”

“Mom….”

“Honey-”

“I’M GONNA KILL YOU BOTH” 

“RUN BOY RUN” Brendon and his Dad run in circles attempting to avoid Mrs.Urie BUT SHE RUNS LIKE SONIC WTF SHE’S LITERALLY WEARING HEELS. 

“Brendon’s family is amazing” Tyler whispers to his mom.

“TYLER. ZACH. WHAT. THE. HECK. WHY DID YOU GET ARRESTED?”

“Well...Brendon got a water cup at McDonald's but got sprite instead of water...And they chased him down...He told us to get in the car and then we got chased even more and then Brendon's car broke down….And we got caught.” Tyler glances over to his brother who’s not paying attention and totally checking Jordan out. 

“Dude.” Tyler whispers while nudging Zack. 

“Oh um...We’re really sorry mom please don’t send us to church camp again we’ll be good.” 

“Zack who’re you staring at?” Their mom looks in the same direction to see Josh’s and Jordans parent’s laughing about the whole situation. Jordan had a big dreamy smile on his face. It was magical man.

“Ohhhh DO YOU LIKE THAT BOY?” Their mom raises her eyebrow in complete confusion

“NO I'M STRAIGHT I LIKE GIRLS!! I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!” Zack says panicked.

“Yeah right. If you’re straight so is Tyler” She rolls her eyes giggling at her response.

“HEY WHAT’S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?” Tyler furrows his eyebrows low-key offended.

“I KNEW YOU WERE GAY SINCE BIRTH I HAVE THOSE MOM SUPERPOWERS YA KNOW?” Tyler and Zack look at each other and back at their mom.

“So….You’re not mad that we’re gay?” Tyler whispers.

“Of course not you’re my boys I love you the way you are.” Mrs.Joseph pats their shoulders and give them a reassuring smile.

“CAS. GABE. WHY AM I NOT SURPRISED YOU TWO ARE CAUSING TROUBLE. OH SAM AND DEAN DON'T TRY TO SNEAK AWAY I KNOW YOU TWO WERE PROBABLY A BIG CAUSE IN THIS WHOLE THING.” Chuck, also known as Gabe and Cas’s dad scolds the 4 giving them a big lecture on how this could affect their future. 

“Yeah yeah we know, Chucky thanks for picking us up!” Dean smirks at Chuck but Chuck is nOt amused.

“Dean, you can’t talk to Castiel for a week. That’s your punishment.” Chuck folds his arms glaring at the pair.

“NO WHAT WHY PLEASE I NEED CASSY” Dean cries

“HAHAHAAHAHA SUCKS TO BE YOU” Gabe giggles

“Oh, no same goes for you and Sam.” Chuck smirks.

“Dammit” 

“All of your parents are here you may all leave. No presses will be charged. Have a nice day.” The officer drives off leaving everyone in awkward silence. 

“WHO WANTS TO GO WATCH CARS THE MOVIE” Mrs.Joseph yells.

“MEEEE” The whole group shouts. 

 

They went to the movies and CARS WAS LIT. Brendon cried the whole time and Cas roasted him for that. THE END. No, I'm just kidding go on to the next chapter. 

Ps: The officer was Bob Bryar that's why he was such a meanie


	63. Puns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puns and a red bull crazed teen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't slept in 2 days help me I'm DYING

Mixtape: Guys i’m sad

TyJo: what’s wrong :-(

Mixtape: I doughnut wanna be alive 

Spooky Jim: Was that a pun 

TyJo: OH MY GOD 

Mixtape: Hmmm I doughnut know was it?

Spooky Jim: Dan I will kill you 

Mixtape: you wanna peach of me 

Spooky Jim: No. 

Lion Boy: Yeah 

Mixtape: Phil you're toast and I'm a toaster 

Lion Boy: Why?

Mixtape: I want you inside of me 

Tree Stump: THAT’S IT GUYS I’M SUING 

RyRo: THAT WAS SO BAD GET OUT

Angel: I’ve never felt so attacked

Meme Son: Brendon if you ever something like that to me I'll switch all of your pills with laxatives 

Beebo Changed His Name To Cupcake

Cupcake: Dallon, you bake me crazy

Meme Son: LET’S MAKE LIKE YOUR FAVORITE DESSERT AND BANANA SPLIT TF UP 

Cupcake Changed His Name To Beebo

Beebo: NO I’M SORRY DALLDY I LOVE U 

Pepe Wentz: I hate you all 

Pepe Wentz: But i hate myself the most

Tree Stump: Well i love you so shh

Daddy: We haven’t been to a mall in a long time

Daddy: ONWARD TO THE MALL

RyRo: Let’s go to hot topic first

Meme Son: You’re so emo

Milk Fren: Not as emo as Frank

Fronk: I’M NOT EMO PETE IS

Pepe Wentz: I can’t disagree I wear eyeliner to sleep 

Tree Stump: He also drools while he sleeps. I wake up with his slobber on my cheek

Pepe Wentz: U know you like it, baby

JDUN: I’M UNCOMFORTABLE 

Spooky Jim: Jordan you literally drool too

Meme Brother: I can confirm this guys

Lion Boy: Dan drools

Mixtape: Well u snore and talk in your sleep “Dan harder please” 

Lion Boy: STOP 

TyJo: SINNERS

Spooky Jim: You’re the only sinner, Mr.wet dreams 

Beebo: Owo WHATS THIS 

Angel: THAT’S A SIN

Angel: Has it been a week yet I miss Dean

TyJo: It’s been 2 days hhhh

Angel: HE NEVER SAID DEAN AND I COULDN’T HANG OUT SO MALL TIME GUYS YES 

Kellic: The last time you guys went to the mall you guys beat Ronald McDonald up

Pepe Wentz: LET’S PLAY THAT GAME AGAIN BUT UPGRADED WE HAVE MORE PLAYERS NOW

Tree Stump: Oh god 

Fronk: HELL YEAH

Spooky Jim: WE WILL WIN 

Milk Fren: N O 

Kellic: Y E S 

Fronk: N O 

Mommy: Y E S D A D D Y

Daddy: I HAVE BEEN SUMMONED 

Ryro: KINK SHAMERS UNITE 

Angel: I WILL FIGHT

Tree Stump: I WILL SUE 

RyRo: AND I WILL BLOCK

Angel: TOGETHER

Tree Stump: WE FORM THE PERFECT TEAM

RyRo: OF KINK SHAMERS

Beebo: I WILL BE KINKY HOWEVER MUCH I WANT 

Tree Stump: WE WILL KINK SHAME YOU

Beebo: Kink shaming….IS my KINK

RyRo: FUCK

Pepe Wentz: You’re all idiots GET THE FUCK IN THE CAR ALREADY. 

TyJo: YOU’RE NOT MY DAD

Spooky Jim: But I AM. GET IN THE CAR AND I’LL BUY YOU RED BULL.

TyJo: JEFIQWUIOQWE I HAVEN’T HAD REDBULL IN SUCH A LONG TIME

Wikey May: How long?

TyJo: 2 HOURS UGH I’M SO TIRED I NEED ENERGYYY 

Fronk: I have red bull in my bookbag

TyJo: …….

Fronk: Ha...Tyler why are you looking at me like that

Fronk: Ty….TYLER JUST GET IN THE CAR PLS. 

Sabriel: Rip Frank he won’t survive this

Fronk: TYLER WHAT THE HELL PLS SOMEONE SAVE ME

Milk Fren: JOSH CONTROL YOUR BOYFRIEND 

Spooky Jim: I CAN’T DO ANYTHING TYLER WILL LITERALLY BITE ME 

Fronk: i CAnT TYpe AnD RUN SOmEOnE HELPPPPPP

Spooky Jim: JUST GIVE HIM THE DAMN RED BULL 

Fronk: BUT I WANT IT

TyJo: SO DOES TYLER AND HE WILL BITE YOU DAMN HAND OFF

Beebo: HE’S SPEAKING IN THIRD PERSON

Spooky Jim: Okay he’s going crazy we’re all doomed 

Kellic: THERE'S A VEIN POPPING OUT TYLER’S FOREHEAD 

RyRo: FRANK JUST THROW THE RED BULL HE’LL FOLLOW IT

Fronk: OKAY FINE

Daddy: Is it just me or did Tyler just bite into that can of red bull

Mommy: Nope he’s chomping on it 

Win-Dean: IT EXPLODED

Wikey May: HE’S SCREAMING I CAN’T BREATHE 

Beebo: I’M CHOKING HE’S CRYING WHILE YELLING “MY EYES”

Spooky Jim: JESUS CHRIST KWJIJSAEINXIW JUST HELP ME CARRY HIM TO THE CAR

Tree Stump: I don’t know why I'm still friends with any of you. 

Fronk: U know u love us

Tree Stump: You* Frank I think you peed yourself while running from Tyler. 

Fronk: THAT’S REDBULL I DIDN’T PEE MYSELF 

Beebo: Pete 2.0

Pepe Wentz: FUCK YOU 

Mommy: ONWARD TO THE MALL GAY'S AND PATRICK


	64. IRRITATION DECLARATION PART 2??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're once again at the mall ready to cause PROBLEMS. They're playing irritation Declaration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't remember what the game is, it's basically two teams acting out a skit in which whoever gets the bigger reaction wins.

RyRo: WHEN I SAY HOT YOU SAY TOPIC

RyRo: HOT

Angel: TOPIC

RyRo: HOT

TyJo: Stop it. Hot Stopit. STOP IT

Milk Fren: When I was….Young boy….My father...Took me into the city….To shop at the local Vans. 

Fronk: Fucking Emo’s

Fronk: Anyone wanna go look at lip rings with me

Pepe Wentz: YOU’RE EMO

Wikey May: YOU’RE EMO YOU EYELINER SLUT

Milk Fren: I’m a Jacket slut

Tree Stump: I’m a fedora slut

Beebo: Ima slut

Meme Son: Oh yes we know

Beebo: WOW I'M OFFENDED 

TyJo: There's these...extremely creepy guys in sunglasses...And trench coats looking our way 

Spooky Jim: WHERE

TyJo: BY THE FOOD COURT RIGHT NEXT TO BURGER KING

Spooky Jim: Oh shit..THAT GUY’S WEARING A SCARF THAT’S GAY 

Pepe Wentz: Do you guys want me to go over there and talk to them

Tree Stump: nO

Fronk: not at all 

Wikey May: Pls don’t

TyJo: NO 

Spooky Jim: Are you dumb. You’ll scare the gays off. With your emo scary face

Angel: Nope

Daddy: Don’t 

RyRo: Nah man

Win-Dean: DO NOT 

Sabriel: Yeah, no.

Mommy: Do it :^)

Pepe Wentz: WAS THAT A YES? ALRIGHT

Daddy: ALEX!!!

Mommy: HE WOULD’VE DID IT ANYWAY

Fronk: He’S RUNNING TOWARD THEM LIKE AN ANIME CHARACTER

Milk Fren: Frank you run down the school halls like that

Fronk: STOP EXPOSING ME 

Angel: FUN FACT! SCIENCE SAYS RUNNING WITH YOUR ARMS BEHIND YOU ACTUALLY MAKES YOU RUN FASTER. SO RUN LIKE A NINJA KIDDOS.

TyJo Has Kicked Angel From The Chat

Win-Dean: WHY 

TyJo: THIS IS NOT SCHOOL I'M NOT HERE TO LEARN

Win-Dean Has Added Angel To The Chat

Angel: I’m so hurt and offended 

Meme Son: Pete’s smiling at them 

Tree Stump: Why is Pete hugging the tall guy in the sunglasses 

Beebo: OOO PETE IS REPLACING YOU. HE GOT TIRED OF YOUR SHORTNESS. 

Tree Stump: Shut up Seven-Head

Beebo: MY HEAD ISN’T THAT BIG 

SpookyJim: Well it sure isn’t a five head

Daddy: NOWHERE CLOSE TO A FOREHEAD

Mommy: I think it’s a nine-head 

Meme Son: No guys it’s an eleven-head 

Beebo: THIS IS CYBER BULLYING 

Kellic: PETE’S BRINGING THEM OVER HERE UM

RyRo: The scarf dude is pretty hot

Beebo: You’re gay

TyJo: AREN’T WE ALL

Tree Stump: UM IM STRAIGHT 

Pepe Wentz: I THINK TF NOT 

Angel: If you’re straight, Dean’s Straight. 

Win-Dean: HEY!

TyJo: PETE! WHO’RE THOSE GUYS

Meme Brother: If you take the apostrophe out of who’re it becomes WHORE HAHAHA

JDUN: I hope you choke 

Meme Brother: CHOKE ME, DADDY

TyJo: GO TO CHURCH

TyJo: ANYWAY PETE WHO ARE THEY

Beebo: AND WHY’D YOU HUG THEM SMH

Pepe Wentz: WHY NOT 

Beebo: touché

Pepe Wentz: WELL IF YOU COULDN'T OF GUESSED FROM HIS GAY SCARF THATS WILLIAM AND THE TALL ONE IS GABE. 

Beebo: WAIT REALLY 

Beebo: OH MY GOD I FUCKING LOVE GABILLIAM- I MEAN GABE AND WILLIAM

Spooky Jim: I’m inviting them to the cHAT

Spooky Jim Has Added ‘Sappy’ And ‘Scarf Boy’ To The Chat

Sappy: IT IS I, GABE, THE GAYEST MAN ALIVE

Scarf Boy: AND IT IS I, WILLIAM, ALSO THE GAYEST MAN ALIVE. 

Tree Stump: IT IS I, PATRICK, THE STRAIGHTEST GAY ALIVE.

RyRo: Yeah yeah keep on telling yourself that

TyJo: WHY ARE YOU GUYS WEARING TRENCH COATS AND SUNGLASSES. 

Spooky Jim: You guys look like Cas

Angel: HEY! TRENCH COATS ARE TOTALLY COOL AND FASHIONABLE

Win-Dean: AND WHEN HE WEARS IT HE LOOKS SEXY 

Mixtape: Trench COATS ARE NOT SEXY

Angel: YOu’Re nOt sExY

Lion Boy: I DISAGREE 

TyJo: Josh is sexy

Scarf Boy: That’s gay

Sappy: You’re gay

RyRo: I’m gay

Scarf Boy: RYAN!! MY FAVORITE GAY

RyRo: I’m everyone’s favorite gay

Beebo: Scuse me I think tf not

Milk Fren: ACKTUALLY I'M THE FAVORITE GAY 

TyJo: I’m not even gay

Spooky Jim: Lying is a sin

Beebo: You’re a sin

Meme Son: I write sins

Angel: Wow, a tragedy. 

Kellic: I don’t know wtf is going on 

Sabriel: Does anyone

Scarf Boy: WHY IS EVERYONE AT THE MALL

Sappy: Btw we were totally not stalking y’all a second ago

Pepe Wentz: No, they were. 

 

Mommy: WHY 

Daddy: WHY NOT

Daddy: I MEAN WHY 

Sappy: YEAH WHY NOT. ANYGAY WHY ARE YOU ALL AT THE MALL

Beebo: We’re playing IRRITATION DECLARATION *insert cool theme music and explosions* WANNA PLAY?

Sappy: That sounds….Pretty edgy..HELL YEAH, I WANNA PLAY. 

Beebo: Alright. FRANK AND DALLON ARE THE CAPTAINS. CHOOSE YOUR ARMY- I MEAN TEAM MATES 

Meme Son: BRENDON

Fronk: GEE 

Meme Son: PATRICK 

Fronk: MIKEY

Meme Son: RYAN

Fronk: WILLIAM

Meme Son: GABE 

Fronk: PETE 

Meme Son: JOSH 

Fronk: TYLEr

Meme Son: JACK&ALEX

Fronk: YOU PICKED TWO PPL

Mommy: JACK AND I ARE ONE PERSON. SHUSH

Fronk: ALRIGHT THEN CAS AND DEAN

Meme Son: SAM AND GABE 

Fronk: ZACK AND JORDAN

Fronk: PHIL

Meme Son: DAN 

Fronk: VIC 

Vic Veil: DO I ACTUALLY HAVE TO PLAY I LITERALLY HAVEN’T RESPONDED TO THE CHAT. 

Fronk: EVERYONE. PLAYS. 

Meme Son: JOE

JoeBro: JESUS CHRIST WHY ME. I JUST WANTED TO SMOKE WEED MAN. 

Meme Son: SHUT YOUR FACE

Fronk: GABE- SAM’S BOYFRIEND 

Candy Man: I think TF NOT 

Sabriel: makehimplaythegame

Fronk: YOU’RE PLAYING.

Meme Son: I need one more player

Meme Son: IS THAT JENNA. 

TyJo: WHERE

TyJo: Oh it is her LET’S MAKE HER PLAY 

TyJo Has Added 'Jen Bla' To The Chat

Jen Bla: WHAT THE HECK IS THIS

Beebo: WELCOME TO HELL WELCOME TO HELL 

Jen Bla: Everyone’s in this group chat how wonderful. 

TyJo: JENNA WANNA PLAY IRRITATION DECLARATION WITH US?

Jen Bla: Ummm SURE??

Meme Son: OKAY YOU’RE ON MY TEAM I THINK IT’S EVEN NOW 

Jen Bla: Well I'm here with my girlfriend so- CAN SHE PLAY? 

Spooky Jim: DEBBY?! YES! 

Jen Bla: YES! OKAY I'M ADDING HER 

Jen Bla Has Added ‘Deb’ To The Chat

Deb: UM

Beebo: WELCOME. To. HELL.

Deb: If Brendon's here it’s definitely hell 

Spooky Jim: WE’RE PLAYING IRRITATION DECLARATION YOU’RE ON FRANKS TEAM 

Fronk: NOW WE’RE UNEVEN AGAIN. HECK. 

Spooky Jim: IT’S FINE 

JoeBro: Andy’s here so?? He can play

Fronk: YES 

JoeBro Has Added ‘Hurley’ To The Chat

Hurley: SUHHH DUDES

Fronk: You’RE ON MY TEAM HELLO

Hurley: Alright

Beebo: OKAY?? I THINK WE’RE EVEN NOW. Pick your locations!

Fronk:...MCDONALD'S. 

Meme Son: BURGER KING. 

Beebo: Wow ALRIGHTY THEN. LET THE GAMES BEGIN


	65. Get ready to BATTLE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So many new characters. The groupchats lit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't remember the game read chapters 13 and 14!

-Fronks Teams Group Chat-

Fronk: Emo’s and GentleEmos, NO MATTER WHAT WE HAVE TO WIN. WE CANNOT LOSE..AGAIN. 

Milk Fren: Ummm just saying you guys forgot about having a judge

Pepe Wentz: OH SHIT

Wikey May: I just. YOU MAKE THIS MORE DIFFICULT THAN IT ACTUALLY IS. 

TyJo: SO. WE. HAVE. TO. FIND. AT LEAST TWO JUDGES. 

Wikey May: OH YEAH OH YEAH ASHLEY AND MEL! THEY’RE HERE TOO! AHH I LOVE THEM

Milk Fren: THE LESBIAN FRENS YOU ALWAYS HAVE OVER??

Wikey May: YUP!! MY BABIES

Milk Fren: I THOUGH I WAS YOUR BABY

Wikey May: WAYCEST INS’T A THING 

Milk Fren: You know you WANT IT 

Wikey May: Die. 

Fronk: N O O O O 

TyJo: SHUT UP YOU INCEST LOVERS

Milk Fren: ;)

Hurley: So what are we doing for the skit

William: We should all pretend to mcfall at McDonald's

Fronk: Hmmm that’s too basic any ideas, Debby? 

Deb: I HAVE NOTHING. Anybody else?

Cas: How about we all pretend to be angels

Win-Dean: Pure….y’all he’s so pure.

Fronk: Yeah we should totally do that. IF YOU WANT TO LOSE.

Meme Brother: How about we hmm nvm

Vic Veil: GUYS I HAVE THE PERFECT IDEA

 

-Dallon’s Group chat-

Meme Son: So I WILL DEFINITELY NOT LOSE TO FRANK DIERO. 

Beebo: He’ll probably win

RyRo: SHUT UP BRENDON

Gabe: SHUT UP RYAN 

Daddy: SHUT UP GABE 

Mixtape: SHUT UP JACK

JoeBro: SHUT UP

Mommy: I have an idea but it’s really wild

Daddy: I feel like i know what you’re talking about

Spooky Jim: What what

Mommy: Alright guys so here’s what we’re gonna do. 

 

-Welcome To hell Group chat-

Fronk: Our team is ready. WE CALL NOT GOING FIRST. 

Meme Son: FINE. 

Fronk: Also we forgot judges so Mel and Ashley are judging

Mixtape: I LOVE THEM 

Wikey May: I'LL ADD THEM TO THE CHAT

Wikey May Has Added ‘Halsey’ and ‘MelMel’ To The Chat

MelMel: HEYHEY

Halsey: What’s up dudes

Beebo: SO YOU GUYS ARE THE JUDGES 

MelMel: Yeah Mikey explained it to us 

Halsey: EVERYONES IN THIS GROUP CHAT I FEEL SO LEFT OUT 

Spooky Jim: SORRYYYY

Halsey: JOSHY!! 

Spooky Jim: ASHLEY!!

MelMel: I’M P SURE KELLIC IS KELLIN

Kellic: ARE U SURE

MelMel: I ‘ M S U R E 

Kellic: YEAH IT’S KELLIN HELLO

Halsey: BREN IS HERE TOO 

Beebo: I’d give you a hug but you look like you wanna strangle me so i’m just not gonna 

Halsey: THAT’S JUST MY FACE

Beebo: WHY’RE YOU GLARING AT ME

Halsey: BECAUSE I WANT TO STRANGLE YOU FOR ADDING ME TO THE GROUP CHAT SO LATE

Beebo: DON’T BLAME ME BLAME *Breaks the fourth wall* Wink Wonk the writer

Author: Fuck you. Stop breaking the fourth wall you emo rat

Beebo: THAT’S NOT NICE

Meme Son: BRENDON WHO’RE YOU TALKING TO 

Beebo: NOBODY.SHUSH. BACK TO THE SCHEDULED PROGRAM. 

Fronk: I don’t wanna do Mcdonalds anymore we’re gonna do Toys r Us

Meme Son: Okay then we choose Hot Topic

Meme Son: So our team is first. Are you guys ready? 

Mommy: Fuck yeah let's go


	66. Let the games begin??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Irritation Declaration BEGINNETH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dallons team is W I L D also sorry for all the really late replies to your comments rip

-Dallon’s Team-

 

Dallon’s Team walks into hot topic. They pretend to shop for the first three minutes. Then the action began. 

“Did you just fucking bump into me you emo bitch?” Gabe shrieks 

“I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to.” Ryan apologizes looking extremely scared. 

“NO FUCK YOUR APOLOGY. YOU JUST MADE ME DROP THE LIMITED EDITION GREEN DAY FAN CUP. FUCK YOU.” Gabe pushes Ryan, he almost falls but catches himself.

“Dude chill. It’s not that serious” Jack and Alex walk up to them looking confused. 

“Fuck off mind your own business.” Gabe turns back to Ryan glaring out him.

“I’m gonna smash your teeth in.” He pulls his fist back getting ready to punch Ryan. 

“AWH HELL NAH” Brendon catches Gabes fist seconds before he almost knocks Ryan out to the NEXT DIMENSION. LIKE SERIOUSLY SMH. 

“FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT” A crowd of random emo’s start yelling 

Gabe starts throwing punches at Brendon it was like an emo 1v1. Brendon dodges every single punch like an anime character (wow he’s so cool).

“AHHHHHH” Jack jumps on Gabe's back tackling him down to the ground. 

“FIGHT ME SCRUB” Alex yells at Sam 

“WANNA COME AT ME HUH? YOU TRYNA FIGHT YOU SCRAWNY EMO?” 

“HELL YEAH” Alex runs at Sam full speed, attempting, AND TOTALLY FAILING TO KNOCK HIM DOWN. 

Sam grabs Alex by the shirt collar picking him up and slamming him on the carpeted ground 

“UghhhxinfxO that actually hurt….” Alex whimpers in pain

Jenna walks up to Gabe and smacks him so hard that he almost faints 

“DAMN JENNA WHAT THE FUCK- YOU GOT THE HANDS ON HULK. JESUS CHRIST.” Gabe cries running out of hot topic

"Oh.. WAIT GABE COME BACK I'M SORRY" Jenna follows Gabe out of Hot Topic attempting to apologize 

“YOU GUYS DON’T WANT NONE OF THIS. I'LL USE MY EMO POWERS ON AL-” Before Dan can finish his sentence Josh knees him in the groin 

“NOT MY PEEN- PLS…..” Dan screeches feeling his soul leave his body.

 

“WITH THE POWER OF GOD AND ANIME ON MY SIDE I WILL KICK ALL OF YOUR ASSES” Joe attempts to back flip but completely fails, almost breaking his neck. 

“I’M CALLING SECURITY” A hot topic employee yells.

“SHIT WE GOTTA BLAST GO GO GO” Alex shouts

The gang scatters away running far far away from Hot Topic.

“What...The...Fuck… My DICK HURTS” Dan cries in pain

"WELL MY FACE HURTS"

"I SAID I WAS SORRY STOP BEING A BABY" Jenna rolls her eyes. 

“I'M SO SORRY” Josh attempts to stifle his laugh but holy shit it was so funny.

“Holy FUCK HHAHAH” Frank runs over to Dallon’s team 

“That was amazing I'm crying” Frank high fives Dallon who has the biggest smirk on his face. 

“I know right” Dallon has the biggest grin on his face. ‘He can’t top us. We’ll definitely win’

“It was good. But sit back and watch some pros.” Frank’s Team walks over to Toys R Us and the fun finally begins


	67. Toys R Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Irritation Declaration inside of toys r us....oh brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was half asleep while writing this i totally apologize

-Franks Team-

Franks team walks into Toys R Us. Everyone walks into different sections. The store wasn’t very busy but there were a few parents giving the group questioning looks. 

“Dude they have Guitar Hero” Frank shouts and the entire group runs over to the toy guitar 

“Dude...Let’s buy it.” 

“BUT I’m broke.” Frank shrugs his shoulders and puts it back on the shelf. 

“Everyone. Grab something you like I'll pay.” Gerard smiles at everyone and picks up the Guitar Hero game.

“GEE YOU’RE BROKE THOUGH” Tyler raises his eyebrow at the greasy haired teen.

“Shush tone your voice down and just grab something you like JEEZ.” 

“Okay fine.” Tyler picks up a Rubix cube and returns to his group of friends

“Okay, everyone. When I shout the secret words we all fucking run and never look back.” 

“What do you mea-” 

“I’M BLUE IMADEEIMADIEIMADEEIMADIE” Gee shrieks while running THE FUCK OUT OF TOYS R US.

The gang runs out of the store all of their unbought goods still in hand.

“RUN AND NEVER LOOK BACK” Gerard runs straight out of the mall hearing his friends footsteps right behind him

-Imagine a bunch of emos in skinny jeans attempting to run away from police after robbing a toys r us-

“OH MY FUCKING GOD. GET IN THE CAR GET IN THE CAR. THEY CALLED SECURITY RIGHT AFTER WE ALL LEFT” Pete says completely out of breath.

Gabe and William get in their Car and Castiel,Sam,Gabe, And Dean get in their Impala 

Everybody gets in the car but it’s pretty crowded. Cus ya know. THEY JUST FUCKING STOLE A BUNCH OF SHIT FROM TOYS R US. A KIDS STORE. 

Pete drives away from the mall, you could hear the faint sound of sirens. The car ride is silent until Dan speaks up. 

“You. Crazy. Sons. Of. Bitches.” 

“IT WAS GERARDS IDEA” Tyler points at Gerard EXPOSING THE MAN 

“SNITCHES GET STITCHES” Gerard pulls out a butter knife from his pocket swinging it around like a madman

“WHY DO YOU HAVE A BUTTER KNIFE” Patrick raises his eyebrow attempting to take the butter knife from him.

“WHY NOT” Gerard stuffs the butter knife back in his pocket and the car ride goes silent again

“We still won…” Frank whispers

“AWH HELL NAH” Dallon shouts from the back seat

“WE JUST STOLE FROM A TOYS R US. WE MAY GO TO JAIL. I THINK WE WON” Fronk smirks at Dallon because, heck. WHO TF STEALS FROM TOYS R US. THESE ARE A COUPLE OF KIDS WHO ARE ABOUT GRADUATE HIGH SCHOOL SMH. STEALING FROM A KIDS STORE. 

“Well. We don’t decide that. THE JUDGES DO.” 

“Well, we’ll see who won. On the next episode of IRRITATION DECLARATION PART 2” Frank shouts in an epic tv show host voice.


	68. Phil's nudes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LEAK THY NUDESSSSSSS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Dab* comment funny things! Or just comment haha they always make my day

TyJo: WHICH TEAM WON 

Fronk: MINE RIGHT

Meme Son: N O IT WAS MINE 

Fronk: NO STFU IT WAS US 

MelMel: Well..It was a very close game but…

Halsey: DALLONS TEAM WINS

Fronk: BITCH WTF

Meme Son: YEET SUCK A DICK WE WON 

Milk Fren: WE LITERALLY ROBBED TOYS R US 

MelMel: COME ON. SEEING A BUNCH OF EMOS FIGHT IN HOT TOPIC IS ICONIC 

Wikey May: I A G R E E 

Fronk: MIKEY YOU WERE ON MY TEAM WYD

Wikey May: Oh yeah- I D I S A G R E E 

Meme Son: SO YOU GUYS KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS?

Milk Fren: WHAT

Beebo: :^)

Tree Stump: :^)

RyRo: :^)

Spooky Jim: :^)

TyJo: Guys what the hell

Daddy: :^0 c=====3 

Mommy: :^0 >c=====3 

RyRo: I WILL HIT THE BLOCK BUTTON SO FAST

Angel: SOMEONE GET ME OUT OF THIS SINNING HELL 

Scarf Boy: He made the emoji suck DICK

Beebo: BACK TO US BEING WINNERS

Meme Son: Remember last time we played this :D the team that lost had to get a punishment in which the winning team gets to decide :)

TyJo: NOOOO 

Fronk: FUCK 

Milk Fren: WAIT UM IS IT TOO LATE TO SWITCH TEAMS 

Fronk: TRAITOR 

Milk Fren: I LOVE YOU 

Vic Veil: I swear to god if you make use streak naked- AGAIN. I’LL KILL YOU ALL IN YOUR SLEEP 

Beebo: WELL SOME OF US WOULD LIKE THAT

Kellic: is that some sort of fetish of yours? 

Beebo: WE DON’T SPEAK OF IT 

TyJo: PLEASE NO ALCOHOL- LAST TIME- I DANCED ON JOSH AND UM NEVER AGAIN

Spooky Jim: HEY I LIKED THAT DANCE 

Beebo: Hmmm i’m debating on either making you guys streak naked orrrrr drink alcohol till your nips fall off 

Pepe Wentz: I have an idea… How about we um..Not have a punishment? That sounds pretty cool

Meme Son: Yeah nice try Peter Pansexual 

Tree Stump: PETER PANSEXUAL 

Daddy: FUCK I’M cHOKING 

Mommy: DALLON JAMES WEEKES 

Beebo: HEY ONLY I CAN CALL HIM BY HIS FULL NAME

Mommy: Dallon

Beebo: Don’t you dare 

TyJo: James 

Beebo: You’re gonna get it Tyler

Mommy: WEEKES 

TyJo: I’M SORRY PLS NO ALCOHOL 

Beebo: Okay fine 

TyJo: Thank you so-

Beebo: JUST FUCKING KIDDING WE’RE DOING ALCOHOL EVERYBODY MEET UP AT PETE’S HOUSE AT 8:00 WE FINNA GET FUCKED UP 

Win-Dean: IT IS WEDNESDAY 

Beebo: AND? 

Win-Dean: WHO GETS ‘FUCKED UP’ ON WEDNESDAY 

Beebo: US 

Win-Dean: DAMMIT CAS

Angel: WHY AM I GETTING CUSSED AT 

Win-Dean: I DON’T KNOW! DAMMIT CAS JUST HAD A RING TO IT 

Lion Boy: Well um I won’t be participating 

Beebo: I have Crunchy Nut cereal

Lion Boy: I’M OMW DAN COME PICK ME THE HECK UP WE FINNA GET 

Beebo: FUCKED UPPPPPP

Mixtape: Cereal has turned my boyfriend into a monster

Wikey May: Phil has been a monster since the start smh 

Mixtape: I will chloroform you 

Deb: WHY WAS I PUT ON FRANKS TEAM HE LOSES IN EVERYTHING 

Fronk: HEY I WON UM….I WON….

Milk Fren: MY HEART 

Fronk: No ew 

Milk Fren: BRUH 

MelMel: DID DAN JUST THREATEN TO CHLOROFORM MIKEY? AND NO ONE REACTED 

Meme Brother: You get use to it 

Vic Veil: You really do 

JoeBro: I’m p sure a few days ago Gerard was making incest jokes and literally everyone ignored him 

Milk Fren: NO ONE UNDERSTANDS OUR LOVE 

Hurley: I’m calling the police 

RyRo: Already sending the police screenshots of your incestuous behavior smh 

Milk Fren: THEY’LL NEVER CATCH ME ALIVE 

Fronk: Gerard just ran out of the house half naked 

Beebo: WHY IS HE KNOCKING ON MY DOOR 

Milk Fren: LEMME IN 

Beebo: NO 

Meme Son: Okay

Beebo: DALLON 

Fronk: Okay now he’s running back to his house with a bunch of coffee cans 

Beebo: WAIT NO THOSE AREN’T MINE 

Milk Fren: TELL MR URIE I SAID THANKS FOR THE COFFEE 

Spooky Jim: WE HAVE TWO ADDICTS IN THIS GROUP CHAT 

JenBla: Definitely Tyler 

Fronk: And Gee 

TyJo: HEY I’M NOT ADDICTED 

Pepe Wentz: You attacked Frank because he had red bull

TyJo: I mean- 

JDUN: He was over my house a week ago and he filled our fridge with red bull because he saw Mountain Dew 

TyJo: REDBULL> MOUNTAIN GAY DEW 

Tree Stump: Tyler's a special boy. I brang a banana to school and he snapped it in half and squished its remains 

TyJo: BANANA’S ARE EVIL 

Spooky Jim: I AGREE 

Beebo: My Dad just came home

Meme Son: GOTTA BLAST

Beebo: DON’T LEAVE ME 

Meme Son: YOU’RE ON YOUR OWN 

Beebo: HE’LL KILL ME 

Meme Son: GOOD 

Pepe Wentz: Finally 

Tree Stump: I've been waiting 

TyJo: IF HE KILLS YOU WE WON’T HAVE TO DRINK ALCOHOL 

Meme Son: Um- YEAH YOU DO. 

TyJo: heck

RyRo: Can’t i just drink milk like a good boy 

Pepe Wentz: WHY DO YOU LIKE MILK SO MUCH 

RyRo: IT MAKES ME FEEL GOOD 

Lion Boy: Our hamster died 

Mixtape: Rip striker 

Spooky Jim: How did he die? :(

Lion Boy: Uh

Mixtape: 404 error 

TyJo: T-E-R-R-I-F-I-E-D

Lion Boy: TIME TO GO BUY ANOTHER ONE 

Pepe Wentz: Hey train tractor forehead we need alcohol 

JenBla: Train tractor forehead i’m laughing so hard HECK 

Deb: Thomas the tank engine wants to ride your forehead

Beebo: WHY AM I BEING CYBER BULLIED 

Kellic: Choo choo

Mixtape:

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2gtxbf7)

Mixtape: WRONG PIC 

Beebo: WHAT IS THIS 

Angel: THIS IS- THIS IS SIN?

Spooky Jim: I’M CRYING WHAT THE FUCK 

TyJo: IS THAT CUM 

RyRo: OR MILK?

Meme Son: THAT CANNOT BE MILK 

JoeBro: IT IS DEFO NOT MILK 

Hurley: CUM 

Daddy: C U M 

Mommy: C-U-M 

Win-Dean: MY EYES 

Sabriel: WHY

JenBla: OH MY GOD 

Deb: SWEET BAGEESUS 

Halsey: DAMN DANIEL GETTUM

Lion Boy: I feel SO EXPOSED 

Scarf Boy: ARE WE SENDING NUDES 

Sappy: NO NO NO 

Scarf Boy: WHO WANTS TO SEE GABE’S NUDES 

Beebo: NOBODY DESTROY THEM 

Sappy: HEY MY BODY IS NOT THAT GROSS 

Meme Son: YOU’RE SO HAIRY 

Sabriel: Gabe makes me scared to go in men’s locker rooms 

Kellic: CHEWBACCA 

Sappy: I’M OFFENDED 

Scarf Boy: I find hairs in my mouth sometimes 

RyRo: Thank you so much for sharing that important information

JDUN: I'M STILL TRIGGERED ABOUT PHILS CUM PIC

Meme Brother: I need to drink a gallon of holy water


	69. SECKS AND UNDERAGE DRINKING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapters name is self-explanatory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me more than 2 hours to write I'm gonna cry

Spooky Jim: ZACK WHERES TYLER 

TyJo: DON’T TELL HIM

Spooky Jim: TELL ME

Meme Brother: What's in it for me 

TyJo: I’LL BUY YOU A NEW XBOX CONSOLE??

Spooky Jim: I’LL LET YOU MARRY JORDAN

Meme Brother: OH gOd this is a tough one. Marry Jordan orrrrr- an XBOX

JDUN: YOU’D PICK AN XBOX OVER ME??

Meme Brother: OF COURSE…………………..NOT 

Meme Brother: He’s in the tree house in our backyard 

TyJo: YOU’LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE 

Spooky Jim: I WILL BURN THIS TREE HOUSE DOWN 

TyJo: WOAH I’M T-E-R-R-F-I-E-D

TyJo: SOMEONE HELP HE’S GOT HANDCUFFS I DON’T WANNA GET FUCKED IN THE TREE HOUSE I’LL GET SPLINTERS 

Spooky Jim: I’M NOT GONNA FUCK YOU 

Beebo: Jordan told me he and Zack fucked in that tree house 

Meme Brother: WHY’RE YOU EXPOSING US 

TyJo: EWWWW NOOOOOOO

Kellic: ZACK AND JORDAN SITTING IN THE TREE 

Vic Veil: F U C K I N G 

JDUN: Oh SHUT UP you and Kellin fuck at pizza hut 24/7 

Kellic: I-

Vic Veil: Well

Pepe Wentz: WAIT UM UM UM- PLS DON’T TELL ME THE SPECIAL SAUCE IS- JIZZ 

Vic Veil: ;D 

Angel: I almost threw up in my mouth 

Deb: I will never look at Pizza Hut the same…

Halsey: DO YOU JUST WHACK IT INTO A SAUCE CUP AND- Oh GOD 

MelMel: WHY AM I IN THIS GROUP CHAT I’M INNOCENT

Angel: I said that months ago they'll never let you leave 

Wikey May: Lying is a sin 

MelMel: You’re a sin 

Wikey May: Ray tells me that every day ;D 

Milk Fren: DON’T MENTION RAY YOU CHEATING BASTARD 

Wikey May: GERARD IT’S NOT CHEATING IF HE’S MY BOYFRIEND 

Fronk: LET YOUR BROTHER BE IN LOVE 

TyJo: Zack isn’t allowed to have a boyfriend 

Spooky Jim: Neither is Jordan 

Milk Fren: Neither is Mikey 

Meme Brother: I am a grown man

JDUN: I’ve already done the wink wank 

Wikey May: I’ve done the wink wank multiple times. Even in public

Milk Fren: NOOOO MY INNOCENT BABY 

Fronk: Shut ur face. You lost your virginity in 7th grade 

Milk Fren: When you think about it- PETE SAID HE DID IT IN LIKE 4th GRADE 

Pepe Wentz: UM BRENDON SAID 3rd 

JenBla: I’m still a virgin WHAT

Deb: ;D

MelMel: Ashley isn’t 

Wikey May: Oh we know

Halsey: HEY

Beebo: I MEAN- REALLY 

Spooky Jim: Melanie tells us about it

Kellic: That’s gay 

Scarf Boy: You’re gay

Sappy Boy: I’m gay 

RyRo: I’m gayX2

Mixtape: I’m gayX3

Beebo: I’m gayX69

Fronk: I’m gayX420 

Milk Fren: I’m a child of godX1000

Tree Stump: I’m straightX100000000

Pepe Wentz: A LIE

Spooky Jim: I’ve captured Tyler

Beebo: GOOD I’LL SEE YOU ALL AT 8:00 

Vic Veil: Sadly 

Scarf Boy: Was this really worth stealing from toys r us 

Milk Fren: I’m an 18-year-old married man who stole from a kids store. It was totally worth it 

Scarf Boy: YOU’RE MARRIED?

Fronk: YUp

JenBla: WHY WEREN’T WE INVITED TO THE WEDDING 

Deb: I feel really attacked rn 

MelMel: THE DISREsPEK 

Halsey: SMH ARE WE EVEN YOUR FRIENDS 

Sappy: Y’all some hoes WHY WEREN’T WE INVITED 

Vic Veil: I was invited 

Halsey: I wAs iNviTed 

Halsey:  
[](http://tinypic.com?ref=9pmhqb)

Vic Veil: WHY ARE YOU CYBER BULLYING ME 

Beebo: whY’rE yOu cYbEr bUlLyInG mE

Beebo:  
[](http://tinypic.com?ref=9pmhqb)

Vic Veil: I feel so attacked 

Lion Boy: I fEeL sO aTtAcKeD

Lion Boy:  


Lion Boy: NOOOOO WRONG PIC

Mixtape: WHY ARE YOU EXPOSING ME 

Beebo: THIS LOOKS LIKE THE BEGINNING OF A PORN 

TyJo: He’s pulling down his shirt im-

Spooky Jim: I thought Dan was a lil innocent 

RyRo: DAN AND PHIL WERE IN PETE’S BASEMENT “MATING” I DON’T THINK HE’S THAT INNOCENT 

Scarf Boy: Dans just a fuckboy

Sappy: The biggest fuckboy 

Pepe Wentz: Skinny Jeans and Earrings fuckboy

Kellic: Kisses Phil in public fuckboy

Angel: has his nudes posted on the internet- h*eckboy

Win-Dean: H*Eckboy

JenBla: PETTEEEE Me and Deb are outside 

Pepe Wentz: IT’S ONLY 6:30

JenBla: Um shush.

Deb: She brangeth thy alcoHOl

Pepe Wentz: JENNA YOU’RE AN ANGEL

JenBla: Yeah yeah whatever 

Beebo: ME AND DALL ARE ON OUR WAY 

JoeBro: I have this really good weed i’m gonna bring it. 

Hurley: He’s proud of it because he planted it in his backyard 

Milk Fren: Speaking of weed I MADE WEED BROWNIES 

Fronk: BROWNIES 

Meme Son: Next time make cookies

Spooky Jim:....Cookies with Eminem's in it 

Milk Fren: You want...you want me to make cookies with eminems??

Spooky Jim: YEAH

Milk Fren: I CAN’T PUT A RAPPER INTO COOKIES- THAT’S CANNIBALISM 

Spooky Jim: M&M’s I’M CHOKING 

TyJo: I don’t do the devils lettuce 

Meme Brother: You did it at Pete’s last party

JDUN: EXPOSE HIM 

TyJo: I DID A LOT OF STUFF AT PETE’S PARTY

Pepe Wentz: You slept with a blow up alien and you kept calling it Josh 

Spooky Jim: 

TyJo: WAIT STOP 

Pepe Wentz: Tyler after one shot of vodka and 25% of a beer

Meme Brother: 

Mixtape: Cheeky CROP TOP 

Spooky Jim: DADDY 

Daddy: I was CALLED 

Spooky Jim: EW NO 

Mommy: Are we exposing Tyler? 

Meme Son: YES 

TyJo: N O 

Mommy:  
[](http://tinypic.com?ref=289x6ip)

Beebo: TROY JOSEPH RETURNS 

JenBla: I hAVE FETUS TYLER PICS 

TyJo: JENNA NO NO NO

JenBla: HM? SORRY I COULDN'T HEAR YOU OVER THE EXPOSING 

JenBla:  
[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2mxeav4)

Spooky Jim: HE’S SO CUTE 

Kellic: He looks like he use to eat toothpaste 

Fronk: EXPOSE BRENDON 

Beebo: WHY ME 

Meme Son:  
[](http://tinypic.com?ref=28jjrf6)

RyRo: I THREW UP IN MY MOUTH A LIL

Pepe Wentz: EW EW EW 

Sappy: OH GOD BRENDONS FOREHEAD IS SO HUGE 

Beebo: IT IS NOT 

Meme Son: 

Daddy: I REMEMBER THIS HE WAS DRINKING APPLE JUICE BUT WE CONVINCED HIM THAT IT WAS REALLY FRUITY ALCOHOL 

Beebo: Bullies 

Tree Stump: LET’S BULLY PETE 

Pepe Wentz: OFFENDED 

Tree Stump: 

Angel: OH MY GOD 

Sabriel: Pete looks like he would hiss at you and listens to blood on the dance floor 

Lion Boy: I'M LAUGHING SO HARD OH MY GOD HE LOOKS SO EMO 

Pepe Wentz: PHIL YOU’RE EMO’ER THAN MEEEEE

Daddy:

Angel: A RACOON 

Mommy: DON'T ROAST ME 

Pepe Wentz: Let's all agree that Alex is the emo-est 

Lion Boy: AGREED 

Milk Fren: So fucking emo 

Scarf Boy:  
[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2drhv28)

Sappy: I DON’T DESERVE TO BE EXPOSED LIKE THIS 

Vic Veil: YOU WORE THAT PURPLE HOODIE EVERY DAY 

Meme Son: BRENDON DID THE EXACT SAME THING 

Deb:  
  
Scarf Boy: WHy DO YOU HAVE THAT 

Lion Boy: That’s very 

Mixtape: GAY 

Beebo: THAT’S SO GAY 

Sappy: YOU’RE SO GAY 

Milk Fren: I’M SO GAY 

Pepe Wentz: it’s 7:30 WE’VE BEEN EXPOSING EACH OTHER FOR A WHOLE HOUR OH MY GOD 

Spooky Jim: I’M OMW 

Beebo: ME TOO 

Fronk: US THREE 

Win-Dean: Us fourrrr

Sappy: Us 5 

Daddy: Us 69 

RyRo: Me- Jon’s coming us too 

Lion Boy: We’re on our wayyyy

Vic Veil: If i end up running down the street naked some point tonight- i’m running all of you over 

Pepe Wentz: JUST SHHH COME TO MY HOUSE


	70. Deleting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna stop writing this story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry

Guys i’m sorry to say this but i won’t be continuing the story a lot’s been going on and i just wont be able to write anymore. Thank you so much for all of you support and funny comments you guys always make my day :) 

 

 

 

 

 

Ryan was kneeling in the bathtub, a towel under his knees and another under his hands, his head turned as he craned his neck to watch Brendon working. The younger boy swirled the spoon around in the over-large bowl before tapping it against the rim and laying it on the counter. "You know it'll cool down a little once I get it in the bag, but is that good?" Brendon bent over next to the tub so Ryan could slowly dip two fingers into the bowl, nodding once.

"It's fine."

Brendon nodded again, reaching out to stroke Ryan's hair before standing back up and returning to the sink, where all of the equipment was spread out. The hook was already hanging from the shower curtain so Brendon could hang the bag as soon as it was full. "Go ahead and take the plug out, baby." His voice was soft, gentle. "And start with your fingers."

 

 

I woke up during the night, my body freezing cold and I was unable to move. I opened my eyes and they were wide with shock. I looked down and I was naked with ropes tieing me to a chair, and in the corner was a sinister looking Dan, that was also naked. “Morning sleeping beauty, I was wondering how cold the room had to be for you to wake up.” His voice sounded so fluffy and innocent but the words coming out weren’t. He was only wearing his fluffy brown hat, he pulled it off to reveal a small black creature sitting in it. Striker. What the fuck was he doing. I don’t normally swear but this situation was so confusing and I was terrifyed, what was Dan going to do to me? “D-Dan? What are you doing? Why am I tied up? Why-” I stopped when he moved towards me, his expression changed from being happy, like when I woke up, to murderous. “Don’t be scared Phil. We’re going to have some fun with Striker.” He cackled menisingly and showed off his erect member, making mine start to rise. He put the hat down, Striker still sitting in there, and faced it with his length the perfect height to aim into it. “Dan what are you doing, please stop.” He stormed over to me and gave me a rough kiss. “Everything will be okay, I promise.” Dan grabbed a gag from behind me and put it over my mouth. He walked back over to the hat and began to stoke looking over to me as he did so. After a short time his seed exploded into the hat, but he didnt stop there. He kept on going until the hat was filled up to the top. The white liquid was nearly spilling over the top and my poor hamster was barely able to breathe, it was doing the doggy paddle just to survive and all I could do is sit and watch. Dan grabbed the hamsters head and pushed it down in to his own sperm. After 5 minutes of his sick games, he pulled it back up, dead. He snapped the hamsters head off. The neck bones shattering and making me mumble that was supposed to be a scream.

 

 

"The rain," Tyler says.

Josh nods, slowly.

"It's like..." Tyler pauses, searching for the word.

"Crisper," Josh says.

"Exactly," Tyler says, nodding.

"Almost like..." Josh frowns, "red? Maybe?"

"Mostly," Tyler says. "With a hint of orange."

"Orange, right." Josh points at Tyler. "That's right. I keep forgetting that one."

 

HAHAHAHAHAHAH PRANKED *DAB DAB DAB* 

GET REKT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just kidding MuhHAHAHAH


	71. AFRICA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WELCOME TO....AFRICA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> w h a t t h e FUK IS UP

-Let da underaged drinking begin-

“CHUG CHUG CHUG CHUG CHUG” The group chants as they watch Pete down half a bottle of Jack Daniels 

“This taste like ass- YOUR TURN! DRINK UP TYHOE” Pete passes the bottle to Tyler, who looks half irritated half scared. 

“Hear me out-” Tyler gets cut off by the group starting off a little chant

“Chug chug chug chug CHUG CHUG CHUG CHUG CHUG” 

“God fucking dammit” Tyler throws the bottle back chugging the rest of the bottle.

“HOLY SHIT- HE DRANK THE REST. WHATA GUY” Josh throws an arm around Tyler's shoulder.

“Who’s NExt” Brendon looks for his next victim. LOOKY HERE. MR. INNOCENT PHIL LESTER. 

“PHILLIP COME HERE BUDDY” Brendon waves him over and Phil walks over like a confused puppy. 

“Phil, you see that bottle of Vodka?” Brendon points at the gigantic bottle 

“Yeahhh?” Phil raises his eyebrow, he low-key knows what he’s gonna say but why not play dumb amirite. 

“chug cHuG CHUG” Brendon starts off and soon the group joins in 

“CHUG CHUG CHUG CHUG CHUG CHUG CHUGGGG” 

“Alright alright.” Phil literally gulps that shit down like it was water. PHIL MAY BE AN ALCOHOLIC. 

“Holy shit dude- YOU JUST DRANK THAT WHOLE THING OF VODKA YOU’RE FUCKING CRAZY” Jack clutches his stomach in laughter “PHIL FUCKING LESTER EVERYBODY! A LEGEND!” Everyone raises their red solo cups cheering Phil on 

*Cue music* 

“Ohhhh shit is this JAKE PAUL?? ITS LIT” Brendon runs into the living room dabbing to the beat of the song putting in an occasional whip because why the fuck not. 

“IT’S E V E R Y DAY BRO” The gang sings a long to the chorus still holding their alcohol in their hand 

The song was coming to an end and Brendon was putting in his last sick moves. Doing one last whip he lifts up his foot and hits the HARDEST dab. Except he actually didn’t he whipped and accidentally kicked a gigantic hole into the expensive looking wooden table sitting in the middle of the living room.

*GAY GASP* “Oh my god…” You could hear Frank low-key snickering in the back 

“MY PARENTS ARE GONNA KILL ME THEY GOT THAT FROM AFRICA” Pete attempts to place the broken piece of wood back in its spot

“FUCK UM...I HAVE AN IDEA” Brendon smiles 

“What? What are gonna do? Go to fucking Africa or something?” Pete giggled at his comment

“YUP” Brendon smiles grabbing his keys. Let’s go drunkards. You’re staying at my house for the night AND THEN ONWARD TO AFRICA


	72. Gays and Jenna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the fuck is UP KYLE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ima mess ENJOY MY STORY LEAVE A LIKE SUBSCRIBE COMMENT SMASH THAT MOTHERFUCKING SHARE SISTER FISTER BROS

-The next day-

TyJo:...I can’t feel my dick 

Spooky Jim: I’m sorry 

Tree Stump: I can’t FIND my dick 

Pepe Wentz: Good 

Angel: I really ned to make new friends 

JenBla: I hate this gc 

Beebo: GOOD CUS YOU’RE NEVER LEAVING 

MelMel: Can we go to the store

Beebo: N O we’re still technically on the run from the police. And we’re banned 

MelMel: YOU’RE ON THE RUN AND BANNED. AND WE CAN JUST WEAR DISGUISES. 

Beebo: Oh shit you’re right..AND WE NEED FOOD FOR THE ROAD

Daddy: WHY?

Mommy: You can’t be serious

Beebo: WE’RE GOING TO AFRICA!

Pepe Wentz: You can’t DRIVE to Africa

Meme Son: Well duh. That’s why he bought tickets

Spooky Jim: JESUS CHRIST 

JDUN: Tell me you’re not being serious

Beebo: Well i’m obviously not rich as fuck so i only bought about 16 or so tickets…

Tree Stump: So that means some of us can’t go?

Beebo: I HAVE A PLAN. SO THE TINIEST PEOPLE AKA JENNA, DEBBY, MEL, HALEY, ETC. WILL BE STUFFED IN SUITCASES. 

 

JenBla: YOU’RE NOT STUFFING ME IN A SUITCASE THEY SCAN THE BAGS DUMBASS

Pepe Wentz: I’ll just buy the rest of the tickets jeez guys

TyJo: I’ll get to ride an elephant 

Spooky Jim: U already ride mine every night

Meme Brother: DIE

Spooky Jim: I WANT TO 

Mixtape: I’m awake guys 

Milk Fren: We know

Fronk: You’re kinda idk man lying right across from us. 

Milk Fren: You’re kinda idk man naked 

Daddy: You’re idk man laying on top of Phil

Lion Boy: I FEEL EXPOSED. 

Lion Boy: AFRICA? 

Beebo: AFRICA. 

Lion Boy: LIONS? 

Meme Son: Yeah i’ll throw u into the pit of Lions dw 

Sabriel: We still need to…...Go to the store guys 

Beebo: alright guys. We may get arrested today. Or we may go to Africa to get Pete’s gay table. Whatever happens. FUCK IT 

Pepe Wentz: IT’S NOT GAY AN AFRICAN TRIBE HAND MADE THAT MY PARENTS WILL ACTUALLY KILL ME 

Tree Stump: Good

Pepe Wentz: I thought U LOVED ME 

Tree Stump: EW 

Daddy: ONWARD TO THE STORE GAYS AND JENNA


	73. Castiel the magician

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas is a freaking magician an Uh Once again....Police

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rushed this chapter because I felt bad for not updating but hey IM NOT DED HELLO

MelMel: So… first we’re buying food...then we’re going to the airport….getting on the plane…. Um...Getting dropped off in africa…..with no car….only junk food probably a bunch of red bull….AND DO WE EVEN HAVE TICKETS BACK TO AMERICA?

Beebo: CALM DOWN I THOUGHT THIS ALL THROUGH BEFORE. I ORDERED AN ELEPHANT 

Meme Son: THIS IS IT GUYS. WE’RE GONNA GET LOST IN AFRICA

Beebo: WE HAVE TO GET THAT FUCKING TABLE NO MATTER WHAT 

Pepe Wentz: YES THE FUCK WE DO 

Pepe Wentz: MY PARENTS COME BACK IN 3 DAYS. 3!!!! IF THEY SEE THAT WE NOT ONLY BROKE THEIR VASE BUT THEIR TABLE? THEIR PRIZED HANDMADE WOODEN TABLE?? THEY’D NOT ONLY KILL ME BUT YOU GUYS AS WELL 

JenBla: I DON’T WANNA DIE 

Daddy: I do 

TyJo: I do 

Spooky Jim: I do 

Fronk: I do

Milk Fren: I do 

Wikey May: I DO 

RyRo: I D O 

Win-Dean: I DO 

Angel: N O U D O N T 

Kellic: I WANNA DIE 

Vic Veil: Rt 

Mixtape: BIG RT 

Lion Boy: DYING ISN’T FUN 

Sappy: You’re not fun 

Lion Bo: HEY I AM FUN 

Mixtape: You’re a furry 

Fronk: Aye me too 

Milk Fren: CUS UR A RAT 

FRONK: BLOCKED 

MelMel: AM I THE ONLY ONE STILL TRIGGERED THAT WE HAVE ONLY 3 Hours TO BUY FOOD AND BOARD THE PLANE :) 

JenBla: “I’m obviously not rich so i only bought 16 tickets” Kys 

Beebo: HEY DON’T BULLY ME 

Meme Son: BRENDON SAID HE DIDN’T EVEN WANNA GO TO AFRICA FOR THE TABLE! HE SAID HE WANTED TO STEAL A KANGAROO 

Tree Stump: They have kangaroos in africa? 

Lion Boy: KANGAROOS!!!

Pepe Wentz: I THOUGHT U WANTED TO HELP ME GET THE TABLE THAT YOU FREAKING BROKE. 

Beebo: But…..KANGAROOS DUDE

Pepe Wentz: FUCK THE KANGAROO 

Beebo: I’m not into that kinda stuff man

Pepe Wentz: I DIDN’T MEAN IT THAT WAY. 

Meme Son: A reminder* FRANK WAS WATCHING POKEMON PORN 

Fronk: BLOCKED AND REPORTED 

Angel: WAIT IF ANYONE HERE IS A FURRY ITS JACK 

Daddy: WHY 

Angel: CUS UR HAIR LOOKS LIKE A RACOON SMH 

Mommy: DON’T DISRESPECT MY PRESIDENT 

Win-Dean: CAN WE JUST GET THE DANG FLABBIT GROCERIES 

Beebo: I CAN’T FUCKING GO IN I’M A fucking felon 

TyJo: SO ARE WE GONNA GET THE FUCK OUT OF THE CAR

Beebo: SHHHH ARE U GONNA WEAR A CONDOM INSTEAD OF BARBARICALLY PUTTING IT UP JOSH’S BUTT 

Spooky Jim: SINCE WHEN DID I BOTTOM 

Fronk: RETWEET 

Pepe Wentz: That’s like saying Patrick tops

Tree Stump: Offended 

Meme Brother: I remember when we were all innocent children 

Angel: Pete’s been having intercourse since the 4th grade 

Pepe Wentz: DON’T DISRESPEK ME LIKE THIS 

Beebo: ALRIGHT EVERYBODY GET OUT THE FUCKING CAR WE’RE GOING SHOPPING 

Meme Son: YEAH 

Beebo: YEAH 

Meme Son: YEAHHH

Beebo: alright guys make sure you hide your faces. Grab the food pay for it AND WE RUN

Mixtape: I’m honestly expecting something to go wrong 

Daddy: As long as we’re not near Beebo we can’t get arrested. 

Beebo: THE DISRESPECT

Meme Brother: TYLER 

TyJo: ZACK

Meme Brother: DORITOS

TyJo: MOUNTAIN DEW 

Spooky Jim: CHIMICHANGAS 

TyJo: YES 

Daddy: ALEX 

Mommy: JACK 

Daddy: CONDOMS 

Mommy: LUBE 

Angel: nO 

MelMel: ASHLEY 

Hasley: MEL 

MelMel: NOTHING 

Halsey: NOTHING 

Pepe Wentz: Y’all weird 

Pepe Wentz: PATRICK 

Tree Stump: No, we’re not buying a dildo. 

Pepe Wentz: HEY I WASN’T GONNA SAY THAT

Tree Stump: Sure 

Mixtape: PHILLY 

Lion Boy: DANNY 

Mixtape: I DON’T NEED ANYTHING AS LONG AS I HAVE YOU 

Lion Boy: CEREAL!!! 

Lion Boy: Oh

Mixtape: Oh 

Sabriel: Oh my- 

Candy Man: God 

Sabriel: WE FINISH EACHOTHER’S 

Candy Man: Climax’s 

Sabriel: THAT’S- NOT WHAT I WAS GONNA SAY BUT CLOSE ENOUGH 

Angel: Church is a fun place 

RyRo: So is hell 

RyRo: Cus i want luci to put it up my butt HA 

Scar Boy: Please stop talking about getting it up the butt I’M RIGHT NEXT TO THE CANDY AISLE. I WANTED CHOCOLATE I HATE YOU ALL 

MelMel: I’m done what about everyone else

TyJo: Yupperdoodle

Pepe Wentz: Same 

Mixtape: Same. JUST GOTTA YA KNOW PAY FOR IT 

Lion Boy: Alright let’s GO GUYS 

Beebo: Guys. Guys. Guys

Meme Son: God dammit Brendon what’d you do

Beebo:...I was buying alcohol and they asked for my I.D And uh...They recognized my large forehead and um….They’re calling probably swat honestly 

Pepe Wentz: I KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN 

Beebo: I DIDN’T MEAN TO PUNCH THE CASHIER! SHE WOULDN'T GIVE ME MY I.D BACK 

TyJo: SHE WAS AN OLD LADY

Mixtape: YOU PUNCHED AN OLD LADY?

Sappy: He punched an old lady.

TyJo: GOD DAMMIT 

Beebo: JESUS CRISIS 

Angel: WHY’RE YOU SAYING JESUS CHRIST. MAKE LIKE FUCKING MCR AND DISAPPEAR 

Milk Fren: What’s mcr?

Angel: Honestly I don’t know but I feel attacked 

Win-Dean: Not to ruin this moment but um the security guards are coming. 

Spooky Jim: DO WE RUN OR FIGHT 

Meme Brother: DO YOU WANNA BECOME AN ACTUAL FELON? 

Spooky Jim: well 

TyJo: WELL 

Spooky Jim: WELL no

Pepe Wentz: WELL GET THE FUCK IN THE CAR 

Milk Fren: Um no you have to say GOTTA BLAST 

Pepe Wentz: THAT’S A DEAD MEME 

Scarf Boy: YOU’RE A DEAD MEME 

Pepe Wentz Has Changed His Name To ‘Dead Meme’ 

Dead Meme: Here come dat security boi 

Tree Stump: This gc needs to die 

Angel: I need to die

Win-Dean: CAS

Meme Son: You know whats worst than dying? 

Kellic: WHAT? 

Meme Son: Living on earth with Brendon

Beebo: HEY 

Beebo: You're the one who asked me out smh

Meme Son: No I DID NOT YOU FORCED YOUR HAND DOWN MY PANTS AND SAID "YOUR ASS IS MINE" 

Beebo: Oh yeah

Dead Meme: Well I hear police sirens so ho- wait.

Beebo: Wait

Dead Meme: HOWRE WE GONNA GET ON THE AIRPLANE IF A BUNCH OF PO PO'S ARE CHAING US 

Tree Stump: Po Po's 

MelMel: How about we abracadabra the FUCK OUT OF HERE GUYS. OR DO U WANT TO GO THE FUCK TO JAIL

TyJo: MELANIE JUST swore

Angel: HECK*^ 

Win-Dean: H*ECK*^

Wikey May: Fuck

Milk Fren: -Me 

Wikey May: WE'RE NOT DOING THESE INCEST JOKES ANYMORE. 

Angel: Abracadabra

TyJo: ABRAC- wait FHFJDKS

Spooky Jim: Cas.....are u a magician

Angel: Yeah sure 

Win-Dean: HOW TF DID WE GET ON THE PLANE 

Angel: Magic

Sabriel: Magic

Dead Meme: My dick

Tree Stump: Which isn't very magical

Dead Meme: I'm offended 

MelMel: I hate y'all 

Scarf Boy: We lobe u mel

MelMel: U lobe me

Sappy: YES LOBE 

Halsey: Why am i in this gc

JenBla: Retweet 

Kellic: Retweet 

Beebo: RETWEET 

Mixtape: YOU STARTED THE GROUPCHAT

Beebo: SHHHH

TyJo: Josh 

Spooky Jim: Baby Boy

TyJo: Why did u introduce me to Brendon

Beebo: I INTRODUCED MYSELF

TyJo: THE PIANO INCIDENT

Beebo: WE DON'T talk about that 

Meme Son: FOREHEAD OF STEEL 

Tree Stump: TRAIN TRACK FOREHEAD

RyRo: WHY IS EVERYONE IGNORING THE FACT THAT CAS TELEPORTED US ON THE PLANE 

Angel: Uh..Ask the science part of Tumblr

RyRo: THAT HAS NO CORRELATION TO THIS CONVO 

Angel: DIE 

Candy Man: Y'all make me question life

Daddy: I- I just 

Mommy: "I just wanna suck off Alex"

Daddy: Not what I was gonna say but sure

TyJo: PLS DON'T WINK WANK IN THE BATHROOM 

Daddy: SHHH JUST LET IT HAPPEN 

Mommy Shhhhh

Tree Stump: If I hear even one moan I'm jumping off the plane 

Daddy: OKAY WE'LL BE AS LOUD AS WE POSSIBLY CAN 

Tree Stump: YEAH THANKS 

Beebo: Wow everything is going as planned guys 

Meme Son: Onward to Africa?? 

Dead Meme: ONWARD TO AFRICA!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Uploads next chapter in 4 years*


	74. Africa and...Hentai?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh....Anime sex shops in an african airport sound lovely

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY THIS TO SO LONG AND THIS CHAPTERS HELLA TERRIBLE BUT I WANTED TO GET SOMETHING OUT FOR YOU GUYS THATS FOR WAITING I LOVE YOU ALL

Beebo: Guys..WE’RE RIGHT ABOVE AFRICA LOOK OUTSIDE UR WINDOWS

TyJo: Get off your phone before the plane crashes

Beebo: NEVER 

Meme Son: :) 

Beebo: Okay i’m turning it off

TyJo: Yeah you bottom bitch

~Time skip because Auther senpai is a lazy fuck~

Spooky Jim: We’RE FINALLY OFF THE FUCKING PLANE

TyJo: Yeah but now what 

Beebo: ONWARD TO UHHHH 

Beebo: What tribe was it? And how do we find said tribe

Pepe Wentz: FUCK I DONT KNOW 

Tree Stump: ASK YOUR PARENTS

Pepe Wentz: WHAT IF THEY GET SUSPICIOUS 

Meme Son: THEN OH WELL

~Petes Mom and stuff~

Peter: Mom i have a few questions 

Momma Wentz: Sure dear what are they

Peter: When you went to africa what was that one tribe you got that table from 

Momma Wentz: Why’re you asking?

Peter: Uhh because uh scientific reasons?

Momma Wentz: Sure. It was the (Insert cool tribe name)

Peter: ALRIGHT BYE THANKS

Momma Wentz: OH and i get home tomorrow night 

Peter: :) Yay can’t wait 

~Meme chat~

 

Pepe Wentz: HOLY FUCK MY MOMCOMESHOMETOMORROW WE HAVETOGETHATTABLE RIGHT N O W 

Beebo: JENKIES 

Tree Stump: ZOINKS 

TyJo: Frank I just saw a pikachu plush in the airport did u get a boner 

Fronk: FUCK U I DON’T LIKE POKEMON HENTAI 

Milk Fren: ARE YOU SURE ABOUT THAT 

Daddy: Uh pete

Pepe Wentz: WHAT

Daddy: I found the table lol..

Pepe Wentz: REALLY? WHERE 

 

Daddy: That store over there

Fronk: Is that a cosplay store? 

Sabriel: Oh god it is 

Meme Son: DID YOUR PARENTS BUY IT FROM THAT COSPLAY STORE???? 

Pepe Wentz: UH IDK WTF 

Scarf Boy: Well 

MelMel: WELL GO GET THE FUCKING TABLE 

Angel: PROFANITY 

 

MelMel: FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK F U C K 

Angel: *Holy Gasp* 

Tree Stump: Can we just get the table and go 

Pepe Wentz: Yeah 

Beebo: I’LL GET IT. 

-In cosplay store-

Brendon walks into the store scanning his eyes everywhere. Colored contacts, anime costumes, posters, anime dildos, and the table. “Wait what the fuck?” Brendon makes a B-Line to the dildos in utter disbelief. THEY HAVE NARUTO BUTT PLUGS WHAT THE FUCK? 

Okay Okay i'm getting off track. Beebo walks to the beautiful lady running the register. 

 

“Hello how may i help you- NICO NICO NIIII” The register girl screeches trying to sound cute 

“Uh...Can i get that table over there?” He points to the ‘African tribe’ and she nods her head yes. 

“A good choice this is from what of my favorite animes. Boku no pico. I HIGHLY recommend you to watch it.” She smiles a golden smile while ringing up the tables price.

“Alright that’ll be $498 Dollars plus tax which comes out to a total of $500” 

“Eh…500?....” Brendon swipes his credit card watching his card cry in pain. 

“My parents are gonna kill me” He whispers through gritted teeth. 

“Thank you for purchasing at weeaweeaweeaboo nation we are a nationwide store.” She smiles waving a farewell to me. 

“Wait...NATIONWIDE STORE? DO U HAVE A STORE IN OHIO?” 

“Yes i believe so :-)” Beebo grabs the table saying a short goodbye and leaves the store furriously tapping at his phone

-Group chat-

Beebo: PETE WHAT THE FUCK MAN

Pepe Wentz: What? WHAT DID I DO 

Beebo: THIS STORE IS ALREADY IN OHIO COULDN’T YOU HAVE AT LEAST LOOKED UP THE TABLE? 

Pepe Wentz: DON’T YELL AT ME IT’S NOT MY FAULT MY MOM IS A FUCKING WEEABOO?

Tree Stump: IT’S OKAY GUYS HAVING THE TABLE IS ALL THAT MATTERS 

Beebo: EAT A DICK

Pepe Wentz: EAT MY DICK 

TyJo: That’s gay???? 

Spooky Jim: YOU’RE GAY 

Daddy: I’M PICKLE RICKKK 

Angel: Never reference rick and morty ever again 

Daddy: Oof 

Mommy: Never reference roblox ever again 

Win-Dean: CAN WE GO HOME NOW

Lion Boy: BUT THE LIONS AND KANGS 

Mixtape: GO TO THE ZOO YOU BITCH 

Lion Boy: blocked 

Beebo: Alright guys Get THE FUCK ON THE PLANE 

MelMel: It doesn’t come till 12

Lion Boy: ONWARD TO THE LIONS YOU BITCH 

Mixtape: I’ll throw u in the pit of lions 

Lion Boy: That’s the best way to die 

Pepe Wentz: The best way to die is while having dick up your ass 

Beebo: THATS GAY 

Scarf Boy: WE’RE GAY?

Angel: I’m straight 

Win-Dean: OOF 

Sabriel: LIES 

Milk Fren: You’re all gay i’m going to buy anime dildos 

Fronk: ME TOO 

Beebo: NO POKEMON HENTAI 

Fronk: DIE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'LL POST MORE I PROMISE


	75. Kpop & Franks dead?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Franks probably dead but kpops still lit amirite

Beebo; MY PARENTS HAVEN’T NOTICED I REPLACED THE TABLE YET  
TyJo: WEll no shit it’s an exact replica   
Beebo: I don’t like u   
TyJo: I DON’T LIKE BOTTOMS BUT LOOK WHERE WE’RE AT BRENDON BIG FOREHEAD URIE   
Beebo: Well played  
Sabrie: Hey Dean!  
Win-Dean: What  
Sabriel: Ur mom G A Y   
Win-Dean: No lol my mom D E A D   
Mommy: NO COMMENT  
Daddy: oh my go d   
Tree Stump: Wish that was a joke...   
Pepe Wentz: Don’t we have school today?   
Kellic: It’s sunday  
Milk Fren: IT’S THURSDAY   
Kellic: oh shit   
Scarf Boy: it’s 3:00 in the morning STOP TALKING   
Beebo: Eat   
Beebo: My   
Spooky Jim: Forehead  
Beebo: Testicles  
Fronk: FOREHEAD T E S T I E S   
Mixtape: F o R e T e S t i E s  
Meme Brother: T e S t I e S o F t H e F o R e H e A d  
Angel: Guys  
Win-Dean: yes angel i love more than anal- i mean anything   
Angel: someone please kick H I M O U T   
WIn-Dean: N O I LOVE YOU   
-Win-Dean Has Been Kicked From The Chat-  
Beebo: OKAY CONTINUE   
Angel: SO HEAR ME OUT GUYS……   
TyJo: Okay contunue   
Angel: WHAT IFFFF  
Spooky Jim: Uh Huh   
Angel: WE ALL   
Pepe Wentz: yess?  
Angel: LISTENeD TOOOO  
Tree Stump: YEAH?   
Angel: A GENRE CALLLEd  
Meme Brother: TODAY JOHNNY   
Angel: KPOP!!!  
-Pepe Wentz Left Chat-   
-TyJo Left Chat-   
-Scarf Boy Left Chat-   
-Everyone Left Chat-   
-Wait someones still there-   
Tree Stump: I LIKE KPOP   
Angel: ME TOO   
Tree Stump: DO U LIKE BTS   
Angel: YES   
Tree Stump: You’re suddenly my favorite i’m-   
Angel: let’s not even add them back honestly   
Tree Stump: They won’t be missing anything anyway lol 

-Time skip to school-

Beebo: I can’t believe your boyfriends listen to kpop   
Pepe Wentz: Is anyone surprised   
Win-Dean: Not really   
TyJo: I was offended   
Milk Fren: ONLY EMOS IN THIS HOUSEHOLD   
Fronk: You’re literally not even emoLKJRNKQ:OIW)0  
Beebo: I just witnessed a MURDER   
Pepe Wentz: I just saw Gerard naruto running while Frank chased him… and then Frank fell down the stairs….and now he’s bleeding OOF HE FELL DOWN MORE STARES   
Spooky Jim: are we just gonna watch or should we help him   
Beebo: He’ll live….Hopefully  
Tree Stump: we said the same thing about you when u had a concussion   
Spooky Jim: OH YEAH THE PIANO INCIDENT LOL   
TyJo: THE DAY ME AND JOSH MET! I’ll be telling our kids about how uncle brendon used the power of anime and his forehead to break a literal piano   
Beebo: wow y’all are so FUNNY HA HA H A HA H A A A A  
MIlk Fren: I SWEAR I’M STILL EMO   
Beebo: YOU’RE NOT   
Pepe Wentz: NOW UR JUST A NERD   
MIlk Fren: And you’re a healthy crackhead   
Pepe Wentz: i can’t even deny that   
Lion Boy: i’m the only innocent person in this group chat   
TyJo: U not only eat people but eat live animals-   
Lion Boy: IT WAS ONLY SKIN FLAKES LISTEN-   
Meme Brother: what the fuck   
Mixtape: No comment  
RyRo: what the fuck  
Daddy: what the actual FUCK   
Mommy: WHO DOES THAT   
Lion Boy: ME   
Angel: Y’all are triggered at me for liking kpop BUT PHILS A CANNIBAL   
TyJo: THAT’S NOT AS BAD AS KPOP   
Lion Boy: DON’T EVEN COMPARE ME TO KPOP   
MIxtape: PHIL LITERALLY LISTENS TO KPOP AND JPOP   
TyJo: I FEEL SO LIEd TO   
Beebo: I can’t believe the lies i’m hearing   
Angel: YOU ALL LISTEN TO KPOP YOU CAN’T HIDE THE FACT IT’S UNDENIABLY GOOD   
TyJo: I ONLY LISTEN TO REAL MUSIC! BLOOD ON THE DANCEFLOOR AND LIL PUMP   
MIlk Fren: you tell em   
Daddy: did we all forget that frank just fell down two flights of stairs and is idk BLEEDING OUT   
Milk Fren: He’ll be fineeee… i think   
Milk Fren: Pretty sure..  
Milk Fren: I’ll call 911

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR NEVER POSTING I'M LITERALLY ALWAYS BUSY but hey everyone should listen to kpop


End file.
